Clairobscur
by Laemia
Summary: Une école de sorciers, des miroirs magiques, une crypte, et, bientôt, Halloween, une journée décisive. C'est vraiment pas d'bol pour Riku. / UA, Vaniku
1. J-7

**BONJOUR ! Joyeux Halloween !**

 **Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre du Défi d'Halloween sur le forum de KH (lien sur mon profil pour les petits curieux). Le thème en était Métamorphose.**

 **La date limite était aujourd'hui, le 31 octobre, ce qui est _logique_. Le souci, c'est que... Heh. J'ai pas fini. Pas tout à fait.**

 **Ce texte s'est agrandi sans mon consentement. À l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, j'avoisine les 21 000 mots, et il me reste, disons, un chapitre et demi à écrire.**

 **Mais pas de panique ! J'ai peut-être échoué le défi, puisque la fic n'est pas encore complète, ceci dit, ne vous en faites pas, je ne serais pas longue à publier le reste ! Je vais vous laisser avec 3 chapitres aujourd'hui, 3 autres demain (ce sera la fête des morts, je serais encore dans le thème, non ?) et le reste le 2 novembre !**

 **Comme ça, ceux qui préfèrent lire à leur rythme pourront le faire, et ceux qui aiment plutôt lire les fics longues d'une traite ne seront pas mécontents non plus.**

 **Mais j'ai beaucoup trop parlé ! Je vous laisse tranquilles. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **J-7 (Mardi)**

Le miroir ne renvoyait pas l'effet escompté. Le reflet souriait, dévoilant des dents pointues qui n'arrangeaient pas son apparence sinistre, yeux rouges et peau translucide parsemée de veines noires luisantes. Saisi, Riku dû regarder ses propres mains, celles de son corps tangible, pour s'assurer quelles étaient toujours normales, dépourvues de griffes et de ridules sinistres.

Il se détourna du miroir en pied, ornée d'un cadre d'argent et d'obsidienne, seulement pour croiser son regard bleu dans presque tous les autres reflets de la galerie. Seul le miroir de l'équilibre les lui renvoyait rouges…

L'apprenti sorcier soupira de dépit. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait de travers, pourtant.

Cela faisait presque un an qu'il avait pénétré la galerie des glaces pour la première fois et trouvé le miroir de l'équilibre. La glace renvoyait la véritable nature des gens, ou plutôt, pour être plus précis, de quel côté leur coeur penchait dans la balance. Lumière ou Ténèbres.

Pour la plupart des élèves, c'était évident, instinctif. Ils ne se faisaient pas trop de souci, et s'ils se posaient des questions, ils venaient trouver le miroir et s'en trouvaient rassurés. Quelque soit l'orientation qu'ils aimeraient choisir, leur coeur s'inclinait en général naturellement vers celle-ci.

Pas Riku, pourtant. Et il ne voyait pas _pourquoi_.

Ses reflets renvoyèrent un millier de poings serrés à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Il détestait cela. Se sentir impuissant à contrôler sa propre destinée.

Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant Halloween. Une semaine avant que les classes de première années de sorcellerie ne soient divisés entre Lumière et Ténèbres.

Et Riku ne voyait pas comment, en si peu de temps, il pourrait faire basculer ce qu'il s'était échiné à tenter de changer en lui pendant un an complet.

Dépité, il retourna sur ses pas pour traverser la galerie en sens inverse, passant devant une multitude de clones de lui-même, certains riants, d'autres pleurants, certains faisant mine de périr dans d'atroces souffrances en un hurlement muet, certains pourvus de plumes, de citrouille à la place de la tête, de moquette de salle de bain en guise de cheveux, …

La première fois qu'il s'était aventuré dans cette salle immense, il n'avait pas su retrouver son chemin, entouré de tas de regards perdus, tous le sien, confus et désorientés. C'était un professeur qui l'avait trouvé et guidé à l'aide d'un sortilège de fil d'Ariane. A présent, il connaissait par coeur le trajet jusqu'au miroir qui l'intéressait.

En sortant du bâtiment aux airs de vieille chapelle, il s'aperçut que le ciel avait pris une teinte orangée derrière la cime des arbres nus. Ah, il s'était attardé… Ce devait être l'heure du dîner, à présent.

Soudain, il croisa le regard d'un énorme corbeau aux plumes luisantes, posé sur une citrouille. Après une demi-seconde à le fixer, l'oiseau s'envola à tire d'aile en suivant le petit sentier de terre.

Foutu piaf. Riku ne savait pas encore _qui_ l'envoyait, mais ce truc le suivait depuis pas mal de temps, déjà… Est-ce qu'il se figurait qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte ? Il n'y avait jamais eu de corbeaux aux alentours de l'école !

Franchement…

* * *

Le réfectoire de l'école suintait de banalité. Pourtant, dans cette école particulière, avec ses murs en pierres, ses créatures sinistres à chaque coin de fenêtre, ses hurlements étranges et ses squelettes cachés dans les placards, la pièce sobre faisait presque l'effet d'un décor de science fiction.

En effet, passer d'un coup d'un seul d'une ambiance médiévale à une cantine tapissée de blanc, avec des plateaux de cantine banals, des tables et des chaises banales, de la nourriture banale, un plafond banal, des éclats de voix banals, … Disons qu'au début, cela surprenait.

Au crépuscule de sa première année dans cette école de magie, Vanitas commençait tout juste à s'y habituer, et à arrêter de se demander s'il passait le portail d'une autre dimension chaque fois qu'il allait manger.

Le seul détail qui ferait hausser un sourcil à quelqu'un d'extérieur, ce serait à la rigueur l'océan de chapeaux pointus qui s'étalait sur les têtes des élèves. D'ailleurs, bon, il s'avérait difficile de passer inaperçu lorsque…

« Où est passé votre chapeau, jeune homme ? »

Vanitas se contenta de fixer d'un air de défi le professeur de potion, qui le dardait de ses yeux verts globuleux.

« Encore oublié dans votre chambre ce matin, j'imagine ? »

Il attendit comme s'il guettait _réellement_ une réponse, ce qui donnait toujours envie à Vanitas de lui envoyer un pot de moutarde à travers la gueule ou quelque chose. Finalement, le professeur finit par soupirer de façon désapprobatrice.

« Ce sera consigné dans votre dossier » maugréa-t-il avant d'enfin lui faire grâce de son absence.

Xion, assise à la gauche de Vanitas, se tourna vers lui.

« T'abuses, quand même, commenta-t-elle distraitement. Puis ça te va pas si mal. »

Oh, oui, il n'en doutait pas. Lorsque l'espèce de pyramide qu'on les obligeait à porter _daignait_ tenir sur ses cheveux en bataille, il _supposait_ que ça lui allait bien. Ou pas. Le souci était justement la masse capillaire qui possédait une fâcheuse tendance à ne pas se laisser emprisonner sous une prison de tissu. Bah.

« Pourquoi tu me fixes comme si j'avais oublié un truc important ? » demanda Xion après avoir aspiré une fourchette de spaghettis bolognaise.

Son ami, dépité, se saisit d'une de ses propres mèches de cheveux pour lui faire comprendre, aidé d'un regard fatigué. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas s'expliquer, si on lui faisait répéter les choses en plus de cela…

La fille jeta un œil sur le sommet de son crâne d'un œil désintéressé, mâchonna le contenu de sa fourchette quelques secondes, puis une légère étincelle de compréhension brilla au fond de son regard.

« Aaaaah, oui, c'est vrai. Mais doit bien y avoir un sortilège de fixation pour arranger ça, nan ? »

Il haussa les épaules, s'en foutant éperdument. De toute façon, Xion commençait à s'endormir au-dessus de son assiette. Vanitas, en pote à moitié décent, enleva la nourriture du plateau avant qu'elle ne s'effondre dessus. C'était déjà arrivé plus d'une fois. Le choc du plastique contre son front réveilla momentanément la jeune fille, qui se redressa au moment où Axel débarquait juste à la droite de Vanitas, bruyant comme toujours.

« Saluuut ! J'ai loupé quoi ?

-Vexen a encore engueulé Vani pour le chapeau. Sinon rien.

-Ouais donc rien. Eh vous avez pas une gentiane en rab' pour le cours de botanique ? La mienne a pas poussé, j'sais pas… J'dois pas avoir la main verte.

-Etonnant » ironisa Xion.

Vanitas n'aurait pas dit mieux. Il n'aurait pas dit grand-chose, d'ailleurs. Il se désintéressa de la conversation et s'apprêtait à retourner à ses spaghettis et autres joyeusetés lorsqu'un éclat argenté attira son attention. Il leva la tête peut-être un peu trop vite pour le suivre du regard. Comme d'hab', il se sentit aussitôt comme en lévitation et cloué au sol en même temps.

L'autre se dirigeait vers une table libre, encore flanqué de ses deux amis niais et sans intérêt. Il paraissait peu enclin à s'intéresser à ce que les parasites lui disaient, cette fois-là. D'ordinaire, il faisait au moins semblant de s'intéresser à leurs bavardages... Pas dans son assiette, hm ? Vanitas comprenait sans comprendre. S'il devinait bien la cause de la morosité de Riku – parce que l'apparition avait un prénom, oui- , il voyait encore mal quel souci ça posait exactement.

C'est fou, même quand il faisait la tronche, il était beau. Ça changeait de Xion qui ressemblait à une patate renfrognée quand elle était de mauvaise humeur, ou d'Axel qui se plaignait beaucoup trop fort pour les tympans de n'importe qui.

« Eh, tu regarde qui comme ça ? » s'enquit soudain Xion en se réveillant pile au moment où il ne fallait pas.

Elle tendit le cou dans la fameuse direction sans s'encombrer de discrétion et haussa un sourcil.

« Oh, encore ce garçon ?

-Ah ? s'étonna Axel, soudain intéressé. Vanichat a un amoureux ? Trop mignon ! »

Le concerné se préparait à démentir lorsque son rouquin d'ami se mit à le taquiner en appuyant sur sa joue avec son doigt.

Il le regretta.

« Aïeuh ! Mais tu m'as mordu ! T'es un grand malade !

-Faut pas l'embêter, aussi, déclara doctement Xion. Tu sais comment il est. »

Et Vanitas n'aimait pas en arriver à de tels extrêmes, vraiment. Pas par égard envers les personnes qu'il mordait, évidemment, mais déjà pour des conditions hygiéniques. Sérieux, il ne savait pas où ça avait traîné, après tout. Et puis ça avait sale goût, un doigt. Sauf qu'il s'agissait parfois du meilleur moyen de se faire respecter, a fortiori dans son cas. C'qu'il fallait pas faire, hein…

« Sans blague, Vani, reprit doucement Xion. Tu devrais aller lui parler si tu l'aimes bien. »

Sérieusement ?

Il se contenta de la fixer jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne le contresens dans sa phrase.

« Ah. Ouais, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je suis sûr que t'as moyen de l'aborder sans vraiment _parler_. Axel, ne ris pas, c'était pas grivois comme remarque. Je veux pas savoir ce que tu imagines. Bref. Tu connais son nom, au moins ? »

Son nom, sa classe, sa date de naissance et son groupe sanguin, oui, mais est-ce qu'il fallait vraiment que Xion le sache ?

Après réflexion, il hocha lentement la tête. Àa ne servait pas à grand-chose de lui cacher des choses. Elle savait toujours quand il mentait.

« C'est un bon début ! s'illumina-t-elle.

-Eh, je le connais ! s'exclama Axel en se démanchant le cou de façon pas très fine pour apercevoir l'objet de tout ce pataquès. Enfin, pas personnellement, hein, c'est Roxas qui m'en a parlé. C'est le meilleur élève de l'autre classe de première année. Il a pas mal d'admirateurs. Tu me déçois Vani, t'es pas très original. C'est très classique tout ça. »

La remarque lui valut un majeur levé devant le nez.

A la table voisine, une masse invisible s'empara des desserts d'un groupe de troisième année, ce qui, sans être un spectacle très rare ici bas, amena suffisamment d'animation pour faire oublier à Xion et Axel le sujet de conversation, au grand soulagement de Vanitas.

* * *

« Y paraît que dans le dortoir des Ténèbres, y'a un Monstre des dessous de lit ! s'exclama Sora sans prendre la peine de mâcher ses spaghettis. Mais personne ne sait sous quel lit !

-C'est un mythe, sourit Kairi. Tu t'es encore fait avoir par ce que raconte Joshua.

-Ouais ben, heureusement, on aura pas à vérifier ! Hein, Riku ?

-Ahah, ouais... »

Bons dieux, il se sentait tellement transparent ! Il s'apprêtait à ce qu'ils percent son secret en deux secondes, tellement le stress suintait de tous les pores de sa peau.

Il ne leur avait toujours pas dit. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, en fait. À une semaine d'Halloween, leur sortir joyeusement, _hey, au fait, pendant un an j'vous ai dit que j'étais d'affiliation Lumière, mais j'vous ai menti dans l'espoir que ça finisse par être vrai, marrant, non ?_ ne lui semblait pas une très bonne idée.

Kairi allait le tuer. Pas qu'elle soit particulièrement ténébrophobe, mais le mensonge allait la mettre en _pétard_. Ça et l'espoir déçu qu'il passent leur scolarité entière ensemble.

Ils venaient de la même île et avaient passé leur enfance unis comme les trois doigts de la main d'un gobelin. Leur première année d'école de magie n'avait pas fait exception.

Riku ne voulait vraiment pas les décevoir…

« T'as pas faim ? s'enquit Sora en louchant sur son assiette.

-Nan.

-J'peux manger tes pâtes bolo ?

-Huhum. »

Kairi, les yeux rivés sur son assiette de pâtes également, fronça les sourcils.

« Ça va pas, Riku ?

-Si…

-Ah ouais ça se voit, t'as vraiment un ton enjoué, dis donc.

-Bof, moi j'vois pas la différence avec les autres jours, fit observer Sora.

-Si t'as peur pour la cérémonie, dit Kairi, tu peux aller dans la galerie des miroirs. On l'a tous fait sauf toi.

-Justement, à ce propos... »

Ce fut à ce moment que des cris de protestation résonnèrent à une table un peu plus loin. Des élèves perdirent leur chapeau pointu en courant après leurs desserts qui se faisaient la malle, baguette magique en main.

« Encore ces trucs invisibles… marmonna Sora en continuant de manger.

-Ouaip. Personne sait ce que c'est, c'est ça ?

-En effet, répondit Riku. Ces choses sont dans l'école depuis toujours. Et comme personne n'est jamais mort, on ne s'est pas décidé à chercher une solution.

-Pas grave, alors ! »

Et ils oublièrent totalement la conversation précédente, au grand soulagement de Riku, bien content de bénéficier d'un sursis.

Il leur dirait tout.

Juste pas aujourd'hui.


	2. J-6

**J-6 (Mercredi)**

Riku se leva avant les autres élèves de son dortoir. Ils commençaient tard, ce jour-là et il comptait en profiter pour faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. S'il existait un moyen d'inverser son affiliation en un temps record, il fallait qu'il le sache !

Il avait tenté les techniques bateaux du genre, tenter d'être serviable envers son prochain (comme s'il ne le faisait pas déjà !), aider les mamies à traverser la rue, manger bio, éviter les objets démoniaques, la magie noire… Ce genre de choses basiques faciles à deviner tout seul, vraiment.

Et pourtant…

Le ciel orange de l'aube à travers les fenêtres donnait à l'endroit un côté lugubre, mais pas forcément déplaisant, presque poétique. Riku croisa un chat noir dans les couloirs et lui fit un signe de tête en guise de salut, au cas où il s'agirait d'un esprit ou d'une personne métamorphosée, mais le félin ne lui rendit pas son bonjour. Bientôt, les lourdes portes de la bibliothèque pointèrent le bout de leur nez.

La bibliothèque magique n'était pas, à la différence de celles des autres universités, un endroit silencieux et tranquille. En réalité, Riku détestait ce lieu et habituellement il faisait son possible pour trouver le livre qu'il cherchait en vitesse avant de se carapater dans sa chambre avec ledit livre. Sauf que là, non seulement ses camarades dormaient, mais il ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose de questions gênantes. Il serait contraint de rester dans le lieu honni, donc.

Vu l'heure plutôt matinale, il n'y avait pas grand monde de présent, juste deux ou trois élèves studieux. Le jeune sorcier aurait juré n'avoir jamais vu la bibliothèque aussi paisible. Oh, certes, des bruits étranges provenaient de la réserve, comme d'habitude. De temps à autre, au passage d'un étudiant, on entendait un grimoire trembler dans les rayonnages ou pousser un cri glaçant, mais rien de plus.

Bizarrement, la plupart de ces sons devenaient encore plus crispants lorsque pris séparément. Au moins, pendant les heures de pointes, la cacophonie assourdissante qui régnait rendait l'ensemble un peu moins… inquiétant ?

Oh, pfff… Misère. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire… N'écoutant que son courage, Riku rajusta son chapeau et pénétra le lieu sinistre, hésitant.

Dans quel rayonnage il allait bien pouvoir trouver ce qui l'intéressait ? Des bouquins sur l'équilibre entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres, il n'y en avait pas des tas. Des œuvres de philosophie, un peu. C'était un concept simple, globalement : l'un ne pouvait exister sans l'autre, tous les deux étaient nécessaires pour maintenir la balance du monde, et tout l'tralala… Il y avait aussi le sujet des clichés liés aux deux affiliations, au bien et au mal, toutes ces choses… Globalement, pas grand-chose à écrire sur le sujet.

Peut-être dans le rayon de management… Ou de développement personnel… De magie neutre, au pire ? Raaaaah !

« Gruru ? »

Riku sursauta si fort qu'il jurerait que ses pieds avaient décollé du sol un instant. Il avait oublié l'existence du bibliothécaire, un immense orc vert et pustuleux doté de minuscules lunettes rondes posées délicatement sur son gros nez épaté. Il s'était approché dans son dos en poussant un chariot de livres à remettre en rayon.

« Euh… Oui ? fit poliment Riku.

-Gruru lululu ? demanda le bibliothécaire en pointant du doigt les rayons.

-Ah, euh, je cherche des livres sur, euh, l'équilibre ? »

L'orc eut un spasme du visage qui ressemblait à un sourire avant de disparaître entre les étagères poussiéreuses. Malgré les apparences, les orcs étaient en général des êtres assez intelligents. Leur seul souci étant leur incapacité à parler le langage des humains, à cause de cordes vocales plutôt primitives, cela rendait la cohabitation compliquée.

Il existait une option Langue des Peuples Magiques, mais, soyons honnêtes, personne ne choisissait d'étudier ça. Riku, lui, avait plutôt choisi la magie de combat. Il fallait bien un minimum d'activité physique, après tout, pour rester en forme.

L'orc lui rapporta un vieux grimoire, du style pages jaunies, racornies, couverture de cuir brun. Un machin assez démodé, en somme. Riku le remercia d'un sourire et alla s'installer en face d'une fenêtre.

Il commençait à feuilleter l'index lorsque lui prit l'envie flemmarde de regarder le soleil se lever.

Il tomba nez à nez avec un grand corbeau qui le fixait, perché sur le rebord extérieur de la fenêtre. Le corbeau le regarda, puis baissa le bec vers le livre. Et Riku savait que c'était impossible, mais il jurerait l'avoir ensuite vu lever les yeux au ciel. Mais les corbeaux ne savaient même pas lire !

Il avait toujours entendu les vieilles superstitions à propos de ces oiseaux et des mauvais présages. Surtout lorsqu'ils se tenaient à votre gauche. Mais, à gauche du point de vue du percevant ou du corbeau ? Si ça se trouvait, ce machin essayait de lui annoncer sa mort prochaine. Ou bien juste qu'il échouerait dans sa quête de la Lumière, ce qui relevait déjà de l'événement catastrophique en soi.

Excédé, Riku tapa son index contre la vitre. Ce putain de piaf !

« Allez, zou ! s'exclama-t-il bien que l'oiseau ne puisse ni l'entendre ni le comprendre. File ! Arrête de me suivre partout ! »

Peut-être effrayé par l'ongle rongé de Riku, le piaf étendit ses ailes sinistres et s'élança dans les airs sans demander son reste.

* * *

Le corbeau voletait mollement vers son premier cours de la journée, dépité de s'être ainsi fait congédier, lorsqu'un obus lui fonça dessus en pleine poire. Il eut à peine le temps de reconnaître la forme de hibou de Xion avant de heurter durement le sol.

Xion se détransforma la première avec un petit nuage de vapeur colorée, rajusta son chapeau sur le sommet de son crâne et jugea le corbeau du regard.

« Ah, ah ! s'exclama-t-elle en le pointant du doigt. Grillé ! »

Vanitas tenta de hausser les yeux au ciel et ne réussit qu'à se faire mal au crâne, puisqu'un corbeau ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger les globes oculaires. Il rompit à son tour le sortilège et la darda d'un regard noir. Il aurait vraiment, vraiment apprécié de hurler sur sa pote, de lui dire qu'elle était complètement pétée de la touffe, qu'elle aurait pu les tuer tous les deux avec sa prise de catch en plein vol, mais, eh, pas d'bol… Il se contenta de la fixer de son plus beau regard meurtrier.

« Me regarde pas comme ça, soupira Xion. C'est toi, l'fautif ! J'te surprend en flagrant délit d'espionnage, là ! Tu sais, je suis à peu près sûre que c'est illégal. »

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel. Pour de vrai, ce coup-ci. Xion poussa un soupir, les mains sur les hanches. Elle paraissait plus amusée que réellement outrée par le comportement de son ami.

« Ouais, bon, j'te comprends, d'un côté, sourit-elle. Mais c'est un peu malsain quand même. T'imagines s'il se rendait compte que t'arrête pas de le suivre comme un vieux pervers ? »

Ça tombait bien, il ne le saurait jamais. Il aurait bien répliqué cet argument mais sa voix sonna aux abonnés absents. Oh, il savait précisément où elle se trouvait. Dans un bocal, chez lui, au fond du placard de la cuisine. Vanitas n'avait pas vraiment une vie facile. À défaut d'autre chose, il haussa les épaules.

« Nan, puis, c'est pas très sain pour toi non plus, fit Xion. Tu devrais aller le voir ! »

Pour quoi faire ? Il pouvait pas lui parler, de toute façon. Fallait-il qu'il lui écrive une lettre comme un collégien mièvre et boutonneux ?

« Oh, je sais pas, moi ! s'exclama la jeune fille devant son air interrogateur. Utilise à bon escient les infos que t'as glané pendant ton stalking intensif. Vu que tu risques la prison, autant rendre ça utile, non ? »

Il allait lui répliquer que ça allait _vraiment_ pas le faire, lorsqu'une idée lui vint.

Ça n'allait toujours pas le faire, en fait, mais ça ne ferait pas de mal d'en parler tout de même, si ?

Il sortit sa baguette pour tracer les mots en lettres lumineuses dans les airs.

« T'as encore écrit à l'envers, fit observer Xion. Je peux pas lire. »

Putain, il détestait faire ça. Soupirant, il recommença, cette fois-ci en se positionnant du même côté qu'elle.

 _J'ai peut-être une idée. J't''explique en cours._

« Cool ! »

Il se dirigèrent vers le cours de métamorphose, une option pas très populaire. Oh, certes, c'était plutôt génial, de pouvoir se transformer à sa guise en animal, mais ça n'offrait pas beaucoup de potentialités de débouchées après leurs études. Hormis si on avait la chance de pouvoir se changer en animal discret, et là, l'armée pouvait potentiellement vous recruter pour de l'espionnage ou des meurtres.

Vanitas aurait pu faire ça, avec sa forme de corbeau, mais il avait un problème avec l'autorité, alors non. Il trouvait juste ça cool. Et vachement utile pour épier les gens à leur insu.

Xion, elle, se métamorphosait en hibou. Ce qui aurait pu être asse intéressant si cela n'amenait pas quelques effets secondaires désagréables. Les hiboux étaient des animaux nocturnes. Elle passait la journée à piquer du nez en classe, depuis qu'elle s'était éveillé à ce potentiel. Heureusement, elle prenait les choses avec philosophie.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent en salle de classe, la chauve-souris qui leur servait de professeur les fixa de ses petits yeux noirs. Larxène n'était pas une dame très agréable, encore moins sous cette forme.

« Eh salut ! leur fit Axel depuis un coin de la pièce. Quoi de neuf ?

-Vanichat s'est rendu coupable de harcèlement, sinon rien. »

Ledit Vanichat lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes en guise de représailles. Elle exagérait, quand même ! Qui n'avait jamais suivi du regard quelqu'un qu'il appréciait, hum ? Sauf que lui pouvait le suivre pour de vrai, en restant discret, voilà tout.

« Ouais donc rien d'intéressant, bailla Axel. Réveillez-moi quand ce sera fini. »

Axel regrettait amèrement d'avoir pris cette option. Lui se transformait en renard, et, bon, ça ne servait pas à grand-chose.

La prof se changea à nouveau en humaine et le cours put commencer.

Xion glissa discrètement un parchemin à Vanitas.

 _Alors, cette idée ?_

Il lui expliqua par écrit ce qu'il avait découvert au sujet des états d'âme de Riku. Avec Halloween qui approchait, et donc leur passage définitif en deuxième année, pas étonnant qu'il se sente mal. Quoique. Vanitas ne voyait toujours pas le souci à être assigné Ténèbres.

D'un autre côté, si lui avait été choisi par la Lumière, il se serait fait renier par toute sa famille. Heureusement, ça ne risquait pas d'arriver. Vanitas aussi était allé voir le miroir de l'équilibre. Et puis, malgré ses notes assez moyennes, ses professeurs ne cessaient de vanter sa sensibilité à la magie noire.

Une fois que Xion eut lu ses explications, elle fit la moue et répondit sur le même support.

 _Oh, c'est… triste pour lui. Cela dit, il sera dans la même classe que nous l'an prochain, du coup, c'est peut-être ta chance !_

Au début, Axel et Vanitas n'avaient pas cru Xion lorsqu'elle leur avait affirmé être affiliée aux Ténèbres. Elle paraissait juste si… _gentille_! Elle les avait engueulé pour leurs clichés honteux et les avaient emmenés à la galerie des miroirs pour leur montrer.

Elle avait eu raison, évidemment.

 _Mouais,_ répondit Vanitas, _surtout que c'est de la faute de ses potes, j'pense, mais bon, tant pis pour lui._

 _Ah ? Pourquoi de ses potes ?_

 _Ils puent la Lumière, c'est affreux_ , répondit Vanitas avec une grimace. _Pas besoin de miroir stupide pour s'en rendre compte. Tu sais, ce truc comme quoi la Lumière engendre les Ténèbres, tout ça tout ça ? J'ai une théorie._

Ce à quoi Xion répondit en gribouillant frénétiquement sur son parchemin, l'air d'avoir eu une idée lumineuse – façon de parler. Puis elle lui tendit la feuille d'un air triomphant.

 _La voilà, la solution ! Tu penses que ça marcherait pour l'inverse ? Tu pourrais te proposer pour l'aider !_

L'inverse ? Le fait que se rapprocher des Ténèbres ferait ressortir la Lumière en lui ? Bouarf, dans l'idée, ça se pouvait, oui.

 _Ouais ok mais ça m'arrangerait pas si du coup il se retrouvait dans la classe des Lumières._

 _Si ! Parce qu'il te sera reconnaissant ! Mieux ça plutôt qu'il soit malheureux avec nous, non ?_

 _Bof, il s'en remettra. Je vois toujours pas ce qu'il dérange._

Xion haussa les épaules en lisant son message.

 _Il aime peut-être pas les perspectives de boulot. Tout le monde ne veut pas devenir génie du mal, tu sais ?_

 _C'est toi qui fais des clichés, maintenant..._

 _Allez, ça peut être marrant ! Ça te donne une excuse pour passer du temps avec lui !_

 _Nan._

La prof regarda leur direction, étonnée de les voir prendre des notes avec tant d'enthousiasme, mais ne dit rien. Elle dû mettre ceci sur le compte des examens qui arrivaient.

* * *

« C'est une bonne idée, j'te dis ! » insista Xion alors qu'ils se déplaçaient jusqu'au cours de magie bleue.

Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel pour lui signifier son agacement, mais elle ne le regardait même pas. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que son amie se mêle de son espèce d'amourachage ridicule. Ça allait passer éventuellement s'il laissait couler. Puis il aimait bien la situation telle qu'elle était, au final. Ce n'était pas qu'un éventuel avancement lui déplairait, mais, hum, bon… Déjà que communiquer avec des gens en temps normal, ça le faisait moyennement, alors si quelqu'un lui plaisait…

« J'avoue, c'est trop cool, intervint Axel derrière eux. Ça fait un peu d'animation dans ce bahut. »

S'il voulait de l'animation, il avait qu'à la déclencher lui-même ce trou du cul ! Vanitas se promit de ne le tenir au courant de _rien_. Ce qui n'allait pas être trop difficile en soi.

« Ce serait _trop cool_ en effet, si monsieur Vanitas daignait accepter l'idée qu'il a lui-même proposé » taquina Xion.

Elle faillit louper une marche qui se déroba sous elle, et ce n'était peut-être pas tout à fait l'effet du hasard puisqu'un de ses amis gardait toujours sa baguette à la main.

* * *

« Mais pourquoi tu veux pas ? »

Soupir.

« T'oses pas ? »

Pffff…

Y'avait peut-être un peu de ça aussi, oui. Et alors ?

« T'as peur ? »

Mais non ! Il sortit sa baguette pour tracer trois points d'exclamations en lettres rouges dans l'air.

« Bah quoi, ça peut arriver à tout l'monde d'avoir peur ! Moi aussi j'ai peur quand je parle à quelqu'un que j'aime bien ! »

Vanitas lui renvoya un regard dépité.

« Quoi ? Ca m'arrive ! »

Regard dépité.

« Oh, bon, ça va... soupira Xion. Mais tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! »

Il l'ignora complètement. Cause toujours…

* * *

Ah, cueillette de champignons autour de la crypte abandonnée ? Vanitas n'aurait pas choisi forcément cet endroit-là, mais enfin, il n'était pas premier de sa classe, _lui_. Il prit note mentalement pour son prochain devoir de potion et se percha sur les branches d'un arbre non loin de Riku, en essayant d'éviter de perdre un œil au passage.

C'est fou ce que c'était compliqué, l'atterrissage dans les branches. Ça paraissait facile, quand il regardait les autres piafs, mais putain, s'il n'avait pas eu besoin de se faire discret, il aurait autant aimé éviter…

Une très légère fumée sortait de la crypte. Sûrement encore des élèves qui fumaient du shit en profitant du fait que l'endroit n'était jamais inspecté par quiconque hormis… d'autres élèves qui fumaient des pétards dans la crypte. Basiquement. Et aussi visiblement un pauvre gars de première année qui cueillait des champignons.

Vanitas se demandait pourquoi ici en particulier, alors qu'il y en avait des tas dans la forêt maudite – qui n'avait de maudit que le nom, sûrement, parce que ça faisait toujours sérieux à mettre sur la brochure de l'école. Ça ne ressemblerait à rien, un établissement magique sans forêt maudite, interdite, sinistre, hantée, pestilente, mystérieuse, sombre, …

Pour sa part, il était déçu que ce ne soit qu'un nom pris au hasard dans une liste d'adjectifs qui font peur. Il aurait bien aimé voir des goules ou des fantômes de pendus, des vers luisants, … Mais la chose la plus effrayante de cette école, hormis Larxène, devait être la bibliothèque.

Il en était là de ses réflexions, ses petits yeux de volatile rivés sur le postérieur à quelques mètres de là, lorsqu'une masse le projeta hors de son arbre, lui faisant heurter quelques branches au passage. Sous le choc, sa concentration partit en fumée et il se retransforma en être humain avec un « _pop_ » et un nuage de fumée.

Les cris qu'il aurait voulu pousser lui restèrent dans la gorge et ça le foutu encore plus en rogne contre Xion, installée au-dessus de lui avec un genou qui lui explosait le rein.

« Ah ! T'as vu, tu recommences ! »

Il lui renvoya un tel regard de mépris et d'incompréhension qu'elle parut saisir exactement ce qui lui donnait envie de la tuer, parce qu'elle eut un petit sourire.

« T'inquiètes, j'ai un plan ! » murmura-t-elle avant de tourner la tête vers… Ah, bah, oui…

Riku s'était interrompu dans sa récolte pour les fixer d'un air circonspect, à demi-penché vers le sol. Son chapeau pointu commençait à glisser dangereusement de son crâne.

Tout sourire, Xion se leva en bondissant.

« Bonjour !

-Bon… jour » répondit le garçon en se redressant un peu.

Vanitas décida que rester par terre attirerait moins l'attention sur lui, mais cette traîtresse de Xion le saisit par le bras pour le forcer à se lever.

« Salut ! répéta-t-elle à l'intention de Riku. Euh, alors, c'est compliqué, mais j'ai crû comprendre que tu cherchais un moyen de changer d'affiliation très vite avant Halloween, non ? »

Oh, la _conne_. Son interlocuteur plissa les yeux d'un air très, _très_ méfiant.

« Oui… Mais comment tu s-

-Ça tombe bien ! Mon ami ici présent a une théorie à ce propos, et peut-être une solution ! Il t'expliquera ça mieux que moi. Enfin, il parle pas, mais il sait se faire comprendre, t'en fais pas. Ah, fais attention, parfois il mord, mais pas souvent. Sur ce, j'vais vous laisser réfléchir au problème. À un d'ces jours. »

Et sur ces entrefaits, elle se transforma en hibou après le bruit et la fumée caractéristique, puis s'envola d'un air guilleret.

Vanitas aurait bien crié de frustration face au piège grossier, mais… Pff, ça devenait lassant.

Enfin, puisqu'il se trouvait là, au pied du mur… Il se retourna vers l'autre, qui paraissait toujours autant déboussolé, avec sa mine de chien battu, là.

Xion était vache de le laisser faire les explications, tout de même.

Ne sachant trop comment engager la conver… Enfin, l'échange, il se contenta de hocher la tête et de s'avancer un peu.

Il ne stressait pas. Non. Xion avait dû lui jeter un sort d'intestins chatouilleux avant de partir, voilà tout.

Pff, à qui voulait-il faire croire ça ?

« Donc… hésita Riku. Tu peux m'aider ? »

Hochement de tête.

« Comment ? »

Vanitas fit pour brandir sa baguette, mais ce serait sans doute confus à expliquer de cette manière. Dépité par le ridicule de la situation, il fut contraint de sortir une feuille et un stylo de son sac, et s'installa sur les marches de la crypte pour commencer à noter à toute vitesse.

Il eut vaguement l'impression que Riku s'installait à côté de lui, puis la très nette sensation qu'on regardait par-dessus sur son épaule. Bons dieux, il détestait quand les gens faisaient ça ! Il s'interrompit pour fixer méchamment l'autre. Leurs nez s'en trouvèrent un peu trop près l'un de l'autre. Ou pas assez. La notion de distance lui paraissait soudain très floue.

« Ah, euh, pardon » fit Riku en détournant la tête, ce que Vanitas accueillit avec soulagement et regret.

Putain de merde, voilà pourquoi il ne tenait pas à lui parler ! Tout un tas de situations gênantes l'attendaient, et il devrait remercier Xion pour ça. Avec des asticots transformés en bonbons, et qui reprenaient leur forme normale une fois dans la bouche, peut-être.

Il termina son explication et tendit la feuille à Riku, qui fronça les sourcils en parcourant les lignes.

« Donc, si je résume, tu penses que c'est le fait de passer tant de temps avec des gens de la Lumière qui engendre les Ténèbres en moi ? »

Résumé plutôt hasardeux, mais Vanitas ne pouvait pas vraiment corriger les subtilités sans leur faire perdre encore plusieurs minutes. Il acquiesça.

« Comment tu sais que mes amis sont affiliés à la Lumière ? »

Le muet leva les yeux au ciel, puis écrivit dans les airs.

 _C'est évident. Ils ont l'air niais._

Riku commença à pouffer de rire, avant de se reprendre :

« C'est cliché. Et un peu raciste. »

Oh pitié… Il existait des stéréotypes bien pires au sujet des Ténèbres. Alors il pouvait bien dire que les Lumières étaient tous niais si ça lui chantait.

« J'ai pas l'air niais, moi ? »

 _Si un peu, mais pas pareil._

« Oh… Rassurant ? Ou pas… » soupira Riku.

 _C'était pas pour te rassurer._

L'autre considéra son sourire sarcastique, haussa un sourcil, préféra visiblement changer de sujet.

« Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Que je lâche mes potes comme ça, du jour au lendemain ? »

 _En gros oui, pendant une semaine._

« Tu me stresses à mettre des points à la fin de tes phrases, t'as pas besoin tu sais ? »

 _J'en ai besoin pour garder ma dignité._

« Ouais, euh, certes… Mais même si je m'isole, ça risque de ne rien changer, si ? »

Ah, encore quelque chose de compliqué à résumer. Vanitas lui prit le papier des mains, en prenant garder à ne pas le frôler ni quoi que ce soit, parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir si ça se produisait, et écrivit au verso :

 _Bah non, faut passer du temps avec quelqu'un d'affilié aux Ténèbres pour contrebalancer. Après c'est qu'une théorie, et ça marchera peut-être pas en une semaine. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'intéresser d'essayer. Voilà. Comme tu veux._

Il lui lança presque le papier.

« Hum… Mais j'en connais pas trop, des gens comme ça. »

Sérieusement ? Quel débile.

Vanitas lui jeta un regard qu'il pensait équivoque, mais l'autre continua à le fixer sans comprendre. Ah, oui, ça ne marchait qu'avec Xion, ce genre de trucs…

 _J'suis là pour ça,_ fut-il contraint de clarifier.

Retour du regard méfiant. Bah, il pouvait pas le blâmer de ne pas lui faire confiance. Ça puait la merde, ce plan. À sa place, Vanitas se serait déjà tiré après avoir lancé un quelconque maléfice lacrymogène à son interlocuteur. Ça sonnait… louche. Même lui s'en rendait compte.

« Et t'y gagnes quoi, toi, au juste ? » questionna Riku.

Ah. Hors de question de lui avouer la vérité.

 _Intérêt scientifique_ , se contenta-t-il de noter dans les airs.

Il se battait les couilles de la science d'une force telle que si cette expression avait été littérale, celles-ci seraient réduites en poussière depuis belle lurette.

L'autre regarda dans le vide, du côté de la forêt maudite-pas-maudite et de ses arbres nus, son ciel noir qui tirait encore un peu sur l'orangé à l'horizon. Il parut peser le pour et le contre.

« J'ai pas trop le choix, j'suppose… Mais ça ressemble à une combine étrange, je dois te l'avouer. »

Quelle gentillesse à lui de le préciser… Vanitas haussa les épaules.

 _T'inquiètes. Même heure même endroit demain ?_

Il ne se sentait pas en état de supporter davantage de sociabilisation stressante à base de nœuds dans l'estomac pour aujourd'hui. C'était tout à la fois étrange et exaspérant, avec une note de pas désagréable tout au fond du fond du fond. Paradoxale, quoi.

Bah, il devrait bien s'habituer.

« Je suppose. »

 _Et essaie d'éviter tes potes. Trouve une excuse._

« Hum… Je promets rien. »

 _C'est pour toi, hein._

« Je sais… Bon, à demain ? »

 _Yup._

Gênant...

Vanitas finit par partir alors que l'autre ramassait son panier pour terminer sa cueillette interrompue. Sur le chemin du retour, il courait presque, envahi par l'embarras et les papillons et les pensées qui tournaient dans sa tête.

Il essayait de se concentrer sur les différentes manières de tuer Xion, mais le sujet de réflexion ne voulait pas s'ancrer dans son esprit, pour une raison qu'il n'ignorait pas.


	3. J-5

**J-5 (Jeudi)**

Quand Riku se réveilla ce matin-là, des chrysanthèmes avaient poussé sur son oreiller. Il souffla par le nez, pas suffisamment réveillé pour ces âneries et peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'ouvrir les yeux et de tomber nez à nez avec les fleurs qu'on trouvait aux enterrements.

Ce n'était pas rare, ceci dit. Sora et Ven, ses camarades de chambre, aimaient bien expérimenter des choses en matière de potions et de sortilèges. Ce ne serait pas si dangereux s'ils écoutaient en classe, mais à les croire, rien ne valait une bonne vieille séance de travaux pratiques pour faire rentrer le métier. Bien sûr. En attendant, Riku avait appris à s'endormir le soir sans aucune certitude qu'il survivrait à la nuit.

Il se leva péniblement, repoussa les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, bailla. La chambre plongées dans le noir croulait sous les odeurs mélangées de renfermé, de champignons, de lavande et de chaussettes sales. Des bocaux aux liquides douteux encombraient les étagères, à côté des affaires de classe des trois élèves, de leurs vêtements et de leurs consoles de jeux.

Les autres garçons dormaient encore du sommeil du savant fou qui a oeuvré toute la nuit durant. Dire que ce serait bientôt la pleine lune... Les deux excités allaient s'en donner à cœur joie.

En général, cette nuit-là, Riku les assistait, mais... Il ne fallait plus qu'il s'approche d'eux et de Kairi, se souvint-il. Au moins jusqu'à la cérémonie d'Halloween.

Il repensa aux théories de ce garçon. Comment il s'appelait, déjà ? Et à ses yeux étranges, aussi. Lui, c'était certain qu'il irait étudier dans la classe des Ténèbres, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, sans vouloir faire de stéréotypes... Il n'était pas certain de faire confiance à un type qui soit autant _comme ça_.

Et si son hypothèse ne fonctionnait pas, il aurait juste passé la dernière semaine de sa première année loin de ses amis pour rien avant d'être séparé d'eux. Quitte ou double...

Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. D'un autre côté, pourquoi aurait-il menti ? Quel intérêt ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui demandait quelque chose en contrepartie...

* * *

Le champ de citrouilles était étrangement désert, songea soudainement Riku. A quelques jours de la cérémonie d'Halloween, tous les étudiants de première année devraient être en train de fabriquer leurs lanternes, non ? Pourtant, ce n'était que lui et Vanitas, ce soir-là, en train de creuser silencieusement leur citrouilles respectives, équipés des outils adéquats.

Riku avait réussi, non sans mal, à se débarrasser de Sora et de Kairi. Ç'avait été impossible la journée, évidemment, à cause des cours et faute d'une excuse valable.

 _Dis que t'es malade_ , avait écrit Vanitas avec un sourire moqueur. _Ça fera pas beaucoup baisser tes note, surtout à la fin de l'année._

« Mouais. C'est pas idiot. »

Et il pourrait en profiter pour faire davantage de recherches, histoire d'avoir l'esprit tranquille en cherchant d'éventuelles autres solutions à son problème, au cas où.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, la nuit était tombée sur le potager. Le creusage de lanterne traditionnel nécessitait de ne pas utiliser de magie du tout. Paradoxal, pour un objet de sorciers. Certaines choses échappaient encore à Riku à propos de la logique de la magie, mais il supposait qu'il s'y ferait, à la longue. Et que, parfois, il valait mieux ne pas savoir.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa droite, où Vanitas, perché sur une grosse citrouille, achevait les finitions de sa lanterne, l'air concentré. Ses yeux luisaient dans le noir, remarqua Riku non sans une pointe de malaise.

Il ressemblait à un démon. Enfin, Riku n'en avait jamais vu, mais on lui en avait parlé, et il estimait que Vanitas était ce qui ressemblait le plus à ces créatures, ici bas. Ce n'était pas pour le rassurer.

Et ce n'était pas seulement son apparence. Ils n'avaient pas parlé beaucoup, ce soir, mais à chaque fois, il arborait ce sourire sarcastique, comme s'il se moquait de lui. Ou qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Sans doute juste une impression. Il ne s'agissait que d'un sorcier de son âge, après tout, non ? Juste du mauvais côté de la magie. Celui dont Riku tentait de s'extirper...

Les yeux ambrés se tournèrent vers lui, surmontés de sourcils haussés. Leur propriétaire dessina un point d'interrogation en lettre rouges avec sa baguette magique.

« Euh, rien... se défendit Riku à la question silencieuse. Je me demandais... »

Les sourcils se haussèrent encore plus haut et disparurent sous des mèches de jais.

« Non, juste... T'es vraiment muet, donc ? »

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel avec un rictus qui signifiait qu'il le prenait clairement pour un con, puis répondit :

 _A ton avis ?_

« C'est de naissance ? »

 _Non._

« Oh, ok. »

Riku détestait se sentir aussi idiot. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent, cela dit. Il avait juste voulu trouver un sujet de conversation... Mais à la réflexion, il ne se sentait pas assez proche de son camarade pour lui demander des détails sur son mutisme.

Les afflictions en tout genre ne manquaient pas, chez les sorciers. Il manquait un œil à leur professeur d'astrologie, le directeur de l'école portait des bandages qui lui masquaient la moitié du visage, et beaucoup d'élèves étaient dotés de cornes, membres en moins, pustules, et autres accidents dus à des sortilèges ou des malédictions. La plupart n'aimaient pas trop en parler, et ça se comprenait.

 _Dis_.

« Hum ? » fit Riku, surpris.

 _C'est quoi ton souci avec les Ténèbres ?_

L'apprenti sorcier pinça les élèves pour s'empêcher de sortir la réponse qui lui venait instinctivement : parce que c'est mal d'en faire partie.

Il savait que c'était faux, que les Ténèbres n'équivalaient pas forcément au Mal Absolu, et certains de ses camarades affiliés à la Lumière étaient aussi de sacrés connards. Roxas en premier lieu, mais aussi Marluxia, par exemple.

Il _savait_ , mais le sentiment de malaise restait tout de même fortement ancré. Et l'horreur de s'y trouver affilié malgré lui. Le regard des autres quand il le leur avouerait. Il n'aimait juste pas penser à toutes ces choses.

Au final, il haussa les épaules.

« Bah, je préférerais rester avec mes amis, si possible. Nous avons grandi sur la même île, avec Kairi et Sora. Ils sont un peu comme ma famille, ça me ferait tout drôle d'être séparé d'eux. Et puis les carrières possibles avec un cursus de magie noire ne m'intéressent pas vraiment. »

Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il souhaitait faire après les études, à vrai dire, mais ça lui semblait une raison valable et moins honteuse. Il craignait de vexer l'autre.

 _Et la vraie raison ?_

Il souriait encore comme un connard. Riku ne connaissait pas vraiment d'autre mot pour décrire ce rictus. Ça l'exaspérait beaucoup.

Pourtant, il soupira, et lui répondit.

« Je ne sais pas... Ça ne me correspond pas, voilà tout. Ce n'est pas moi. »

 _Et pourtant..._

Pfff... Pourquoi avait-il pris la peine d'être sincère, au juste ?

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu comprennes, de toute façon » répliqua sèchement Riku en serrant sa lanterne-citrouille un peu fort entre ses mains.

Le visage souriant incrusté dans le fruit l'irrita davantage encore. Il entendit Vanitas descendre de son perchoir, puis le vit s'accroupir devant lui.

 _Je veux comprendre_ , traça-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? rétorqua Riku. Ça ne te regarde pas ! »

Ç'avait été une erreur de lui faire confiance. Et il ne comprenait vraiment pas en quoi ça lui importait, à ce type.

L'autre baissa ses yeux jaunes au sol, souffla, haussa les épaules.

 _J'sais pas. Je comprend pas pourquoi_

Les lettres restèrent suspendues entre eux pendant qu'il cherchait ses mots. Finalement, son poignet se remit à écrire, alors que la phrase commençait déjà à s'effacer.

 _t'essaies d'aller à l'encontre de ta vraie nature._

« Mais parce que ce n'est _pas_ ma vraie nature ! »

 _T'es un idiot._

Il souriait encore, mais cette fois Riku ne le prit pas aussi mal que d'habitude. Oh, bien sûr que Vanitas se foutait de sa gueule, mais...

Il avait la franchise de le lui avouer clairement. Et ça ne semblait pas être pour le provoquer, en plus de cela. Enfin, peut-être que Riku se trompait, peut-être qu'il analysait mal les expressions de l'autre... Ça se pouvait. Mais ça le calma un peu.

« Hé, comment tu savais ? se rappela-t-il. Je n'ai parlé à personne de mon... problème. »

 _Je te le dirais si tu reviens jusqu'à Halloween._

Oh, sérieusement ?

« C'est du chantage » fit observer Riku.

 _Oui_ , écrivit Vanitas en le regardant les yeux.

Il ne comptait même pas s'en cacher, hein ?

Puisque les choses étaient claires, après tout...

« Marché conclu, alors » soupira Riku.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'une forme blanche les traversa. Un courant glacé s'infiltra jusque dans la moelle de leurs os, et puis le fantôme les dépassa, sans guère leur prêter davantage d'attention.

Riku grimaça. Ce qu'il détestait, quand les morts faisaient ça !

Visiblement, son camarade d'infortune n'appréciait pas vraiment non plus, vu comme il se redressa pour lancer un sortilège d'étincelle au travers du torse translucide du fantôme. Ça aurait pu sérieusement blesser quelqu'un de vivant...

L'apparition ne daigna se retourner qu'en voyant la lueur rouge le dépasser, et darda un regard furieux vers Vanitas et sa baguette.

« Non mais ça va pas ! Faites un peu attention, avec vos sortilèges ! Vous m'avez complètement traversé ! J'en serais mort, si je n'étais pas... Et ça vous fait rire, en plus ? Non mais les jeunes, franchement ! Plus aucun respect pour les défunts ! Que diriez-vous si quelqu'un maltraitait votre arrière-arrière-grand-père de la sorte ? Non mais vraiment ! Ces manières ! »

Et il s'en alla en grommelant, pendant que Vanitas affichait un air narquois. Il émit une sorte de ricanement sans produire aucun son. Riku se demanda quel espèce de sortilège pouvait voler une voix de cette façon. Sans doute quelque chose de puissant.

 _Quel connard._

Riku haussa les épaules. Cela arrivait que les fantômes très vieux ne remarquent pas les vivants sur leur passage. Pour eux, tout semblait si éphémère et vide de sens...

« Bof, ce sont des choses qui arrivent » relativisa-t-il.

 _Je lui aurais fumé la gueule._

Gracieux, dis donc...

« Rien ne peut heurter un fantôme, à part un autre fantôme. J'espère pour toi que ça t'arrivera le plus tard possible et que t'auras oublié ce gars-là entre temps. »

Ce à quoi Vanitas répondit en haussant les épaules.

 _On est de nature rancunière, dans ma famille._

Il paraissait tellement sérieux en disant ça ! Avant de s'en rendre compte, Riku était en train de rire aux éclats.


	4. J-4

**Hé salut !**

 **Beaucoup de gens m'ont dit hier avoir pensé à Harry Potter. Bon, c'était pas le but, mais je suppose que, ouais, vu que c'est une école de sorciers, ça y fait automatiquement songer. xD Cela dit, non, ça ne se passe pas du tout dans le même univers, si certains se posent la question. A vrai dire, j'ai vu l'anime _Little Witch Academia_ il n'y a pas longtemps, donc ça se rapproche sûrement davantage de ça que de Harry Potter... Quoique ce soit pas exactement pareil non plus. x)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **J-4 (Vendredi)**

« Malade ? Mais pour quoi faire ? »

L'étonnement de Sora était aussi sincère qu'exaspérant. Sous ses couvertures, Riku haussa les yeux au ciel.

« Je fais pas exprès... »

C'était un mensonge, évidemment.

Il n'en revenait pas de constater qu'il suivait les conseils de Vanitas. Enfin, foutu pour foutu, autant tout mettre en œuvre afin que ce qu'il essayait d'éviter ne se produise pas malgré tout. Et cela passait par le fait de fuir ses amis comme la peste.

« Tu veux qu'on t'emmène à l'infirmerie ? s'enquit Ventus.

-Non.

-Tu veux qu'on te rapporte de quoi manger, ce midi ?

-Non.

-On dit aux profs que tu es absent et on te prend les devoirs ?

-Oui. »

Ils quittèrent la pièce une fois qu'ils eurent fini de se préparer, et Riku se leva, s'étira, souffla. Il supposait qu'il aurait pu faire un effort de théâtralisation. Trouver un sortilège qui lui donne une apparence misérable, teint jaunes, grandes cernes et tout le tralala. Ou bien ingérer un champignon dont l'effet durait quelques heures tout au plus.

Ce n'aurait pas été nécessaire, cela dit. Il ne séchait jamais de cours et n'avait pas de raison de le faire, alors personne ne songerait à le soupçonner de _mentir_.

Grâce à un sortilège d'aimant, Riku sortit de sous son lit la dizaine de grimoire empruntés à la bibliothèque. L'un d'eux émit un rire grave et lugubre, qu'il ignora avec la facilité de l'habitude.

S'il existait un autre moyen que la théorie de Vanitas, il comptait bien le trouver. Il devait bien exister une potion, ou un truc comme ça... Un artefact magique, au pire du pire ?

Le premier livre vient se poser sur son bureau avec un bruit de mini-séisme, sonnant le début de ses recherches acharnées.

* * *

« Et alors, ça se passe bien ? »

Vanitas haussa les épaules, soûlé à l'avance de l'interrogatoire qu'il allait subir de la part des deux fourbes personnes qui se prétendaient ses amis, quoiqu'il ne leur ait rien demandé.

Il ne pouvait pas dire que ça se passait bien. Pas dans le sens où ils l'entendaient. Mais mal ?

Ils avait juste creusé des lanternes-citrouilles sans parler, le plus gros de la soirée. Après ça, il pensait l'avoir vexé. Et après, il l'avait fait rire. Ça équilibrait, en un sens ?

« Il est gentil ? » demanda Xion.

 _Un peu ténébrophobe._

« Pas étonnant, hein ! commenta Axel. Tu t'es embarqué dans une sacrée histoire, mon pauvre Vanini ! »

Vanini lui renvoya un regard à mi-chemin entre la menace de mort et la lassitude. Comme s'il avait décidé de ça tout seul... Il ne se serait pas fourré dans cette galère, s'il n'avait pas eu d' _amis_. Ah, le doux appel de la solitude éternelle ! Il ne connaîtrait ça que dans la mort, sans doute. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir consenti à une quelconque amitié avec qui que ce soit. Ces deux-là, et d'autres avant eux, s'était contentés de s'agglutiner à lui tels des parasites.

La plupart du temps, ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Mais là...

« Vous vous voyez, ce soir ? Vous allez faire quoi ? »

 _Tenter de comprendre ce qui le dérange avec les forces du mal_ , répondit nonchalamment Vanitas, histoire d'avoir la paix.

« Moi, j'pense qu'il a un sacré souci à régler avec lui-même, grimaça Axel. Un truc psychologique. »

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre cet état de fait... Fallait être sacrément mal dans sa peau pour avoir à ce point besoin de changer sa nature profonde.

Et pourtant, Vanitas n'avait pas trop envie de se moquer. Enfin si, un petit peu, mais pas méchamment. Pourtant, se moquer méchamment faisait partie de ses hobbies favoris. Là, il ressentait plus de la curiosité qu'autre chose.

Ça et les sentiments ridicules qui lui donnaient envie de se jeter du haut d'une tour ou un truc du style. Il ne comprenait toujours pas d'où ça venait, et ça restait gérable tant que l'objet de ses pensées restait hors d'atteinte.

Même si, la première fois que son cœur s'était mis à faire un solo de batterie en apercevant l'énergumène de loin, il avait été tenté de l'extraire de sa poitrine pour le sermonner : « _Oh, tu m'fais quoi, là ? Arrête ça tout d'suite, c'est pas l'genre de la maison !_ »

Et il saisissait encore moins, maintenant qu'il savait que Riku était un idiot. Quoiqu'il faisait une distraction somme toute amusante, avec ses oeillades méfiantes et son esprit torturé.

Bah, puis, on dit que les opposés s'attirent...

Il s'étonna soudain de n'avoir pas été sollicité par ses parasites depuis au moins trente bonnes secondes, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Xion dormait profondément de nouveau, comme cela lui arrivait environ quinze fois par jour. Axel passait le temps en lui dessinant sur la joue à l'aide d'un marqueur épais. Ennuyé par le reste de son environnement, Vanitas le regarda faire, se demandant vaguement s'il ne faudrait pas filmer cela pour la postérité, ou pour faire chanter l'un des deux.

* * *

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? »

 _Absolument pas_ , écrivit Vanitas.

Pour une fois, personne ne squattait la crypte pour y consommer quoi que ce soit d'illicite. Vanitas s'était toujours demandé ce qui pouvait bien se trouver dans les étages inférieurs. Des cercueil, évidemment, mais quoi d'autre ? Ce truc était abandonné depuis tellement de décennies...

« On va croiser des goules... » soupira Riku.

Bof, trop commun... Vanitas aurait parié sur un vampire, lui.

 _Et alors ? T'es là pour me protéger, non ?_

« Même dans l'obscurité, je peux deviner que tu te moques de moi. »

 _C'est qu'on commence à se connaître..._

« T'étais obligé, les points de suspensions ? »

Il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

On n'y voyait pas grand chose effectivement, même avec le sort de flammes vertes qu'avait invoqué Vanitas, et qui flottait devant eux à distance respectable.

Il avait convaincu Riku de se rendre dans cet endroit lugubre et sinistre qui puait le moisi parce que... Eh bien, ils n'avaient rien d'autre à foutre, en fait. Vanitas supposait qu'il s'agissait d'un lieu comme un autre pour apprendre à se connaître. Personne ne lui avait vraiment enseigné ces choses-là, alors il faisait ce qu'il pouvait...

 _T'as réussi à semer tes potes niais ?_

« Ouais, j'ai fait semblant d'être malade pour pouvoir faire des recherches. »

 _Et donc ?_

« Bah, j'ai rien trouv- Je crois qu'un truc vient de me ramper dessus. »

Le dégoût dans sa voix s'entendait fort. Vanitas lui renvoya un sourire tellement plein de dents que l'autre dû le voir même dans le noir.

 _T'as peur ?_

« Non, je connais des sorts anti-venin, mais je préférerais quand même qu'on remonte. Je suis pas sûr qu'on n'attrape pas une maladie médiévale cheloue, ici. »

Ah, ça... Puis, il valait mieux ne pas être asthmatique, pour s'aventurer là. Vanitas avait l'impression de respirer de l'air solide, tellement la poussière imprégnait l'air.

 _T'es pas curieux ?_

« Si... admit Riku du bout des lèvres. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça vaille le coup. Et ça peut être dangereux, je pense. N'importe quel monstre aurait pu s'installer là. »

 _Et alors ? J'suppose que tu sais te défendre, non ?_

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas la question. Ça reste stupide. »

 _Pourquoi ? Si on risque rien._

« Pfff... Tu gagnes. »

Ah, il le savait ! Alors comme ça, monsieur se forçait à être raisonnable, mais il ne disait pas non au danger quand on insistait suffisamment longtemps, hum ?

Trop de retenue dans ce gars. C'était un peu mignon. Ou sexy. Smixy ? Urgh, quel mot atroce.

Vanitas manque de buter sur un cercueil. Par curiosité, il voulut lire le nom gravé quelque part sur le bois, mais ne trouva qu'un immense trou béant là où devrait se trouver la tête du défunt. Vu les éclats de bois tournés vers l'extérieur, la chose ayant défoncé la planche venait de _l'intérieur_ du cercueil. Dons s'était échappé.

Ils échangèrent un regard circonspect.

 _T'as peur, maintenant ?_

Claquement de langue agacé de la part de l'autre sorcier.

« Ce n'est pas un jeu, Vanitas. »

Oooh, voilà qu'il prenait son ton autoritaire, maintenant ! Décidément, rien que pour ça, ils avaient bien fait de venir.

« Remontons. »

 _Non._

Son expression contrariée juste éclairée par les flammes magiques était mémorable. Ouais, chouette distraction, vraiment. Carrément mieux que de regarder Axel dessiner des crapauds dansant la macarena sur la joue de Xion et les faire _vraiment_ danser à l'aide de la magie.

Il pourrait s'habituer à cette distraction-là.

« Sérieusement? » soupira l'autre sorcier.

 _Oui. On est pas loin du fond, on continue._

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de débiter des arguments contraires et commença à avancer. Bientôt, les pas de l'autre le suivirent dans l'obscurité.

Seuls leurs bruits de chaussures et de respirations résonnaient dans la vieille crypte. De temps à autre, une chauve-souris changeait de perchoir avec un battement d'aile sonore et leur frôlait les cheveux.

En parlant de chauve-souris...

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, espèce de débiles ? »

Leur professeur apparut devant eux, avec sa vilaine face de jeune-vieille sorcière, les poings sur les hanches. Enfin, la prof de Vanitas, puisque c'était celle de l'option de métamorphoses, dont Riku ne faisait pas partie.

« Vous êtes complètement inconscient ?! cracha Larxène. N'importe quel élève normalement constitué se serait barré après avoir descendu trois marches, ou aurait mouillé son pantalon ! Puis je me répète, vous faites quoi ici ? »

Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'elle ruine son rendez-vous, passe encore, mais si elle pouvait éviter de parler de pantalons mouillés ou d'autres trucs dégoûtants, au cas où l'association se ferait dans l'esprit de Riku...

 _Et vous, alors ?_ répliqua-t-il silencieusement.

« Oh, sur un autre ton, Simplet ! J'ai pas de compte à rendre, moi. Et puis, je suis une chauve-souris, je suis _sensée_ aller me terrer dans les coins sombres et humides ! »

Bon dieu... Et lui, il se transformait en corbeau, pourtant il n'allait pas manger des vers de terre ou quoi que soit !

Pour une fois, il fut content de ne pas pouvoir répliquer comme il le voudrait, tiens, parce que la chose lui aurait probablement valu une punition qu'il préférait ne pas imaginer.

« Professeur, intervint Riku. Nous sommes navrés. Nous n'aurions pas dû... Mais il faut que vous le sachiez, quelque chose s'est enfui de l'un des cercueils. On ne sait pas trop quoi, mais...

-Ah, t'es l'intello, toi, nan ? répliqua Larxène en bonne garce qu'elle était. Tu réfléchis pas plus loin que tes cours, hein ? Si y'a eu un truc dans cette crypte, alors ça n'y est plus depuis longtemps ! Vous pensez pas qu'on va garder des machins aussi dangereux près des élèves ? À part dans la forêt maudite, bien sûr... Allez, hors de ma vue ! Zou ! »

* * *

« Je savais pas que les profs pouvaient nous parler comme ça » commenta Riku une fois qu'ils furent sortis.

 _Normalement non. C'est une connasse._

Riku haussa un sourcil. Ç'avait le mérite d'être direct.

« Tu la connais ? »

 _Ouais, prof de mon option._

« Ah bah, bon courage... » lui souhaita Riku.

Il faisait nuit. La lune s'était levée, presque ronde. Encore un tout petit peu... Ah, avec tout ça, il en avait oublié la pleine lune... Demain, non ? Il faudrait qu'il pense à aller faire la cueillette avec Sora et... Oh, ou pas.

 _Bof, ma mère est pire._

« Ah... »

Ceci expliquait quelques peu cela. Riku le plaignait un peu, sans savoir de quoi exactement.

« Au fait, se rappela-t-il soudain. Demain, c'est sam... »

Une immense bourrasque l'interrompit dans sa phrase et il manqua de se faire défigurer par les brindilles pointues d'un balai volant.

« Riku ! »

Sans qu'il comprenne rien, Kairi se tenait entre lui et Vanitas, balai à la main, l'air presque sévère. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ?

« Mais t'étais où ? Sora m'a dit que t'étais malade, et quand ils sont revenus dans la chambre tu étais parti ! On ne sort pas quand on va pas bien, enfin !

-Euh... Ouais, pardon, je le referais plus. »

Quand Kairi sermonnait quelqu'un, rien ne servait de répliquer ou d'argumenter. De toute façon, pour dire quoi ? À part tout lui avouer, il ne voyait pas vraiment de solution de rechange.

« Et puis qu'est-ce q- »

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'existence de Vanitas, qui la fixait d'un air un peu effrayant, peut-être vexé à l'idée d'avoir été ignoré autant de temps. Kairi le fixa en retour, essayant sans doute de comprendre qui il était et ce qu'il faisait là, aussi près d'eux.

Riku soupira, fatigué à l'idée de prendre la responsabilité des présentations.

« Euhm, Kairi, je te présente Vanitas. C'est... »

C'est _quoi_ , d'ailleurs ? Flûte. Un espèce de mec diabolique qui le fixait avec des sourires en coin ? Qui le faisait rire parfois avec sa répartie de merde, quand bien même ne pouvait-il pas parler ?

« Un ami » se décida-t-il finalement, bien que ça ne sonne pas très bien au bout du compte.

Sora et Kairi étaient des amis. Ven était un ami. A la rigueur, Roxas. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus dire que Vanitas soit _juste_ une connaissance. Les deux possibilités sonnaient de façon tout aussi étrange l'une que l'autre.

A son grand désarroi, Riku vit Kairi le regarder d'un air soupçonneux. Puis regarder Vanitas, puis le regarder lui. Plisser les yeux comme les rouages de son cerveau s'activer à plein régime derrière son front.

« Oh... Ok... » fit-elle d'un ton peu convaincu.

Vanitas hocha la tête en direction de la jeune sorcière en guise de salutations.

« Bonjour, répondit la rousse du bout des lèvres avant de se tourner vers Riku. T'es pas malade, du coup ?

-Euh, si, pourquoi ?

-Mmmmouais... »

Il se doutait bien de quelles conclusions elle tirait, avec son air circonspect. Le pire étant qu'il ne possédait pas d'autre excuse à ses escapades, alors il n'était pas en état de démentir quoi que ce soit...

Comment il allait se tirer de cette galère, au juste ?

« Je leur dis quoi, à Sora et Ven ? s'enquit Kairi.

-Que j'arrive.

-Et ?

-Juste que j'arrive. Pars devant. »

L'injonction et son débit rapide semblèrent renforcer les suspicions de la jeune fille alors que ses yeux se plissaient davantage. Miséricorde, il n'allait pas finir d'en entendre parler...

Sans cesser de le fixer de son regard d'inspecteur des impôts, son amie enfourcha son balai et s'envola dans le ciel étoilé.

Vanitas souriait. Il ressemblait au grand méchant loup, comme ça, ou à une créature de fourberie équivalente. Riku se retenait de sourire en retour, parce qu'il savait ce qui le faisait sourire et que c'était drôle, mais aussi un peu embarrassant.

 _Charmante._

« Tu trouves ? »

 _Non. Tu vas lui dire quoi ?_

« Je sais pas. Elle doit s'être fait une... fausse impression » marmonna Riku.

Il ne savait toujours pas dire si ça l'arrangeait ou non. Dans tous les cas, il faudrait qu'il s'explique une fois Halloween passé et, pff...

 _Quel genre ?_

Comme s'il ne s'en doutait pas, avec son rictus diabolique.

Ses yeux brillaient encore dans le noir. Ça ne l'avait pas fait, dans la crypte. Peut-être juste une illusion d'optique. Riku n'en avait jamais vu de cette couleur...

Putain c'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ce genre de trucs.

« Bah, du genre, tu sais... Je peux pas lui en vouloir, je serais arrivé à la même conclusion, à sa place. Tu vois ? »

Il remua un peu de poussière par terre, embarrassé de la tournure de la conversation.

 _Non. Explique._

« Mais... »

Finalement, la conversation avec Kairi et Sora serait peut-être moins déroutante que celle-ci. Il ne sut pas pourquoi il rentrait dans son jeu, mais il se mit à expliquer, bêtement, au lieu de l'envoyer chier :

« Ben disons que, j'ai fait semblant d'être malade, de son point de vue pour m'éclipser avec un garçon qu'elle ne connaît pas, aux alentours de la crypte. Endroit souvent désert. Hum. Elle va croire que, euh, qu'on sort ensemble ou un truc comme ça. »

Il osa à peine relever les yeux pour voir ce qu'il allait répondre, parce qu'il se doutait que l'autre allait se foutre de sa tronche pour s'être montré aussi gêné d'un truc faux et aussi banal.

 _C'est grave ?_

Ah, il n'avait pas l'air de trop rire à ses dépends. Curieux. Bah, il ne le connaissait pas tant que ça, après tout, c'était peut-être un peu tôt pour interpréter ses faits et gestes.

« Non mais va falloir que je démente. Et que je trouve une autre excuse, du coup. »

 _Pourquoi ?_

« Ben... Parce que c'est pas vrai ? »

Ça lui semblait évident, à lui. Surtout qu'ils n'allaient pas pouvoir s'empêcher de lui poser tout un tas de question auxquelles il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas répondre.

Vanitas fronça les sourcils, leva sa baguette pour écrire quelque chose, la rabaissa, comme hésitant. Fixa le bout de ses chaussures. Riku haussa un sourcil, se demandant s'il fallait qu'il attende ou si l'autre n'allait pas répondre du tout. Finalement, après une inspiration :

 _Et puis ? Ce serait si vexant que ça qu'ils le croient ?_

« Ah non ! Ben non ! se récria Riku. C'est pas ça. Mais ça reste, ben... pas vrai, quoi. »

 _Sacré argument_ , se moqua l'autre sorcier. _Sers t'en comme excuse._

Sauf qu'il allait devoir rétablir la vérité après Halloween, et ça risquait d'être complexe. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à ajouter un mensonge à la liste.

 _Et puis, ça te fait une raison pour pas les voir ce week-end. D'ailleurs, même endroit demain matin ?_

* * *

C'était aussi éreintant qu'il s'y était attendu.

Lorsque Riku avait poussé la porte de sa chambre, trois paires d'yeux s'étaient tournées vers lui d'un air avide. Urh. Kairi s'était incrustée, évidemment. Et avait raconté davantage de choses que nécessaire aux autres.

« T'as pas le droit d'être dans le dortoir des garçons, Kai'... »

Sa plaidorie fut évidemment ignorée par tout le monde.

« T'as un amoureux et tu nous l'a même pas dit ? s'offusqua Sora avec une moue de victime.

-Non... »

Il tenta de faire comme si de rien n'était, la jouer je m'en-foutiste, et juste d'aller s'affaler sur son lit en ignorant superbement toute l'attention portait vers lui. Ça marchait rarement.

« Tu sors pas avec ce gars, alors ? demanda Ven.

-Pas vraiment... »

Le non définitif leur aurait donné une raison pour demander : « vous faisiez quoi, tout seuls dans la crypte, alors ? », et il ne pouvait pas vraiment répondre à cette question. Sur le chemin du retour, il avait décidé de répondre de manière évasive, seul moyen de se tirer de là en vie.

« Pas vraiment, ça veut dire bientôt ? »

Haussement d'épaule désinvolte. Bien, ça devrait fonctionner. Pour avoir l'air d'encore plus s'en foutre, il prit un livre au hasard sur sa table de chevet et l'ouvrit à une page au pif. Ah, L'Histoire des Cyclopes pendant la Révolution Industrielle. Bon, ça allait devoir suffire... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait ce truc près de son lit, au fait ? Personne ne pouvait réellement faire semblant de s'intéresser à ça !

« C'est pas une réponse, dis ! s'impatienta Kairi.

-Bah, c'est que ça vous regarde pas, en fait.

-Mais on est tes amis ! Tu peux pas nous reprocher de nous intéresser à ta vie sentimentale ! En plus, on partage tout, non ? »

Ouch, la culpabilité. Riku fit de son mieux pour garder une expression concentrée, faisant semblant de parcourir la page des yeux, mais ses épaules se tassèrent un peu sous le poids du mensonge.

« Nan, je pense pas que vous me racontiez vraiment tout, vous non plus. Puis c'est pas si important...

-Un peu quand même, marmonna Ven. Puis tu l'as rencontré où, d'abord ?

-Euh... À l'école ?

-Oui bon bah ça c'est logique, oui... C'est un première année comme nous, non ? J'connais même pas son nom, mais je l'ai déjà vu de loin.

-Il s'appelle Vanitas. »

Merde, pourquoi il se sentait embarrassé rien qu'à l'idée de pronnocer son nom ? C'était c'te situation, aussi !

« Il est gentil ? demanda naïvement Sora.

-Non. »

Il n'avait même pas eu l'idée de mentir devant l'incongruité de la question. Gentil n'était pas le qualificatif qu'il aurait employé.

« Quoi, il t'a déjà foutu un râteau ?

- _Hein_? Mais non ! »

On nageait en plein délire...

« Alors pourquoi tu dis qu'il est pas gentil ?

-Parce que c'est vrai. »

Son ami pencha la tête sur le côté en signe d'interrogation. Riku soupira. Quelle plaie...

« Bon, déjà, il se moque toujours des gens, expliqua-t-il en abaissant son livre. Ou du moins, on en a l'impression, avec son sourire en coin, là, euh... Et il est agressif, je l'ai vu jeter un sort sur un fantôme, hier. Bon, le fantôme avait été malpoli aussi, c'est sûr... Il a aucune notion du danger. Et de façon générale, je l'ai jamais vu avoir un comportement vraiment gentil. Mais après tout, bon, je le connais pas depuis si longtemps que ça, en fait. »

Ah, flûte, avec ça, son mensonge fondait comme neige au soleil, non ? Ils n'allaient jamais croire qu'il passait du temps de son plein gré avec quelqu'un qu'il dépeignait si négativement...

« Aaaw, trop mignon !

-Hein ? s'étonna Riku.

-La façon dont tu parles de lui, c'est chou.

-Euh, mais, j'ai dit quoi ?

-Nan, c'est plutôt le ton de ta voix, sourit Kairi. On dirait que tu l'aimes vraiment bien. »

Riku fronça le nez, perplexe. C'est sûr, il se méfiait bien moins de Vanitas maintenant que trois jours auparavant. Ce n'était même pas déplaisant de se trouver à ses côtés, ni moins distrayant que de se trouver avec ses autres amis. Il n'y avait même pas pensé de toute la journée, aux autres, en fait.

Mais pas à ce point-là non plus ! Fallait pas exagérer... Ça allait être compliqué à démentir, une fois Halloween passé.

Riku se félicita de nouveau pour son talent à toujours se fourrer dans des pétrins improbables. Déjà enfant, commencer à côtoyer Sora et Kairi n'avait pas été une idée lumineuse. Oh, il ne regrettait pas, loin de là, néanmoins ce choix lui avait apporté pas mal de problèmes fâcheux, d'aventures dont il se serait passé, et de diverses fractures et contusions.

A croire que Riku n'aimait pas vraiment les décisions intelligents.

* * *

« Tu l'emmènes que dans des endroits glauques, aussi ! observa Axel. C'est pas comme ça qu'on fait ! »

 _Il s'est pas plaint_ , fit observer silencieusement Vanitas en gonflant les joues.

« Oui, mais du coup, il a pas dû remarquer qu'il t'intéressait ! s'exclama Xion. J'ai tort ? Evidemment que non, ah ! »

C'était la nuit, donc Xion était survoltée. Vanitas plaignait ses camarades de chambre. Oh, elle avait des somnifères pour apaiser son état handicapant d'oiseau de nuit, bien sûr. Lorsqu'elle pensait à les prendre...

 _C'est pas le but._

« Bien sûr que si ! »

Bon, ouais, si, en effet, mais il se voyait mal aborder la question. Ça semblait mal barré, de toute manière.

 _Déjà, je l'aide avec son souci et après je verrais, non ?_

« Tu penses vraiment que ça va marcher ? » grimaça Axel.

De moins en moins à mesure qu'il y réfléchissait, mais ça, Riku n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

De toute façon, Vanitas en ressortait gagnant dans tous les cas. Soit Riku parvenait à appartenir à la Lumière de nouveau, en un temps record, et il lui serait reconnaissant à vie, soit ça ne marchait pas et il se retrouvait dans sa classe l'an prochain. Il ne pouvait pas perdre, de ce point de vue.

« Plus sérieusement, Vani, reprit Xion en parlant très très vite. Axel a raison, arrête avec les champs de citrouilles et les cryptes et les cimetières ! C'est marrant mais c'est pas très propice aux rapprochements. Emmène-le au village, c'est samedi demain ! Y'a un bar à chats noirs qui a ouvert. Tu sais, pour les sorcières. Et les sorciers, évidemment. »

 _C'est débile. Comment ils reconnaissent les chats s'ils tous noirs ?_

« Bah, y'en a qui ont des tâches, répondit Axel en haussant les épaules. Ou des tailles différentes ou des airs grincheux. J'suppose... »

 _Toujours débile. Y'a rien à faire dans un bar à chats._

« T'es pas sensé faire des trucs, t'es sensé boire du thé et grattouiller des chats et apprendre à connaître la personne en face de toi. A peu près. »

Xion hocha la tête vigoureusement pour approuver.

 _C'est foireux. Jamais j'irais._


	5. J-3

**J-3 (Samedi)**

C'était foireux et jamais il ne foutrait de nouveau les pieds dans cet établissement. Au moins, point positif, il n'y avait personne au matin, dans ce genre de commerces.

Un chat à l'air arrogant le dévisageait depuis le dossier du fauteuil dans lequel se trouvait Riku. Faute d'autre chose, Vanitas s'engagea dans une bataille de regard avec le félin, qui lui rendit son regard mécontent. Il ressemblait un peu à un paquet de chips écrasé, avec ses pattes repliées sous lui comme ça.

Ce n'était pas que Vanitas n'aimait pas les animaux. Il les aimait autant que les êtres humains. C'est à dire très peu, hormis de rares exceptions. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec une araignée, une fois. Elle avait élu domicile dans un coin de sa chambre, et il la regardait tisser sa toile avec indifférence. Des fois il guidait des mouches innocentes vers le piège collant, par pur élan de camaraderie. Ça avait duré quelques jours, et puis sa mère avait marché sur l'horreur à huit pattes. Vanitas ne doutait pas qu'elle l'avait fait exprès.

Il avait nourri un chien errant à intervalle régulier, aussi. Le chien était mort écrasé par une voiture, mais son fantôme venait parfois lui rendre visite. Ça ne lui inspirait pas spécialement de joie, juste une compagnie pas trop désagréable. C'était sympa. Sans plus.

Les chats, c'était autre chose. Quand il se transformait en corbeau, ils essayaient tous de le tuer. Le reste du temps, ils le fixaient de leurs grands yeux méprisants. Axel disait que ça faisait le même effet que quand Vanitas regardait les gens. Bah, des bêtises...

« Je pensais pas que tu aimais ce genre d'endroits » fit remarquer Riku d'un ton hésitant.

Il n'avait pas bronché quand Vanitas avait proposé l'idée. Peut-être qu'Axel avait raison, à propos des endroits glauques comme les vieilles cryptes poussiéreuses.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il haussa les épaules. Ça avait des côtés positifs, de ne pas pouvoir parler, parfois.

Dans le fond du bar, des théières se versaient toutes seules dans des tasses fumantes, que des cuillères animées se chargeaient de touiller. Risqué, ça. Fallait pas se tromper en enchantant les objets, sinon les théières risquaient de renverser à côté et les cuillères de touiller trop fort. Ç'avait quelque chose de mathématique, la magie, mine de rien.

Riku se pencha vers un chat aux yeux bleus qui passait par là et tendit la main. Le félidé le regarda et obliqua en direction d'un fauteuil vide pour y ronronner joyeusement. Le sorcier souffla, sûrement vexé de l'indifférence de la créature poilue, et se tourna vers celle qui occupait le dossier de son fauteuil, toujours en compétition de regard avec Vanitas, qui ne lâchait rien. Avec un peu de chance, le chat finirait par s'endormir après quelques minutes, et alors il gagnerait.

« Il te ressemble » commenta Riku distraitement en avançant son index vers l'oreille du chat, qui l'esquiva en changeant l'angle de son pavillon auditif.

Vanitas abandonna la lutte silencieuse pour hausser un sourcil. Riku leva les épaules face à sa surprise.

« J'sais pas, marmonna-t-il. Les yeux. »

C'que c'était chiant quand Axel avait raison... Ça arrivait trop souvent, ces derniers temps. Le chat en question détourna son regard jaune pour s'atteler à sa toilette. Vanitas baissa les yeux vers une feuille de papier qu'il avait prévu pour converser. Il préférait éviter d'attirer l'attention des rares autres clients en traçant des lettres magiques dans le vide.

 _Désolé._

« De quoi ? » s'étonna Riku.

 _Un pote à moi dit que je regarde les gens de façon méprisante. Comme les chats, non ?_

Étrangement, Riku se mit à rire.

« Ah ! Je disais pas ça pour ça. Mais, ouais, c'est pas faux. Euh, ça me dérange pas, hein ! »

Ce que la politesse faisait pas dire aux gens...

« J'veux dire, poursuivit Riku, ça t'va bien. »

Ah. Ah ? Quoi, comment ça ? Comment il était sensé le prendre, au juste ?

Ça impliquait trop de trucs et Vanitas préféra changer de sujet.

 _T'as dit quoi à tes amis ?_

« Oh, m'en parle pas... marmonna Riku en se souvenant qu'il avait un thé un boire et en soulevant la tasse jusque ses lèvres. Atroce. Ils pensent qu'on va sortir ensemble. »

Vanitas avait vaguement conscience qu'il devait répondre prudemment à ce genre de phrases. La logique voudrait qu'il en profite pour sous-entendre que, eh, ça pouvait s'faire, s'il voulait. Sauf que ouais, voilà, ça lui donnait plutôt envie de s'enfuir en courant dans l'autre direction et de nier toute possibilité d'un tel événement.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne _souhaitait pas_ sortir avec lui, évidemment. Plutôt le contraire. Mais la situation était bizarre et son estomac se tordait douloureusement. S'il en parlait à quiconque, il savait qu'on lui dirait qu'il s'agissait de stress, d'appréhension, voire de peur. Mais non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, parce qu'il n'avait pas peur de grand chose, à part peut-être des _Télétubbies_.

Il opta pour quelque chose qu'il pensait neutre et innocent, sans nier la possibilité.

 _Ce serait si horrible que ça ?_

Oups, l'écriture tremblotait un peu.

« Quoi ? Euh, non ! se défendit Riku. J'ai pas dit ça ! C'est juste que ce sera compliqué de leur dire le contraire, après. Et j'aime pas trop les interrogatoires. Surtout quand Kairi s'y met. »

 _Ah, j'ai eu pareil._

« Ah, de la part de ton amie qui se transforme en chouette ? »

 _En hibou_ , précisa Vanitas. _Et un autre gars, aussi. Ils sont bêtes._

« Mais, ils sont pas au courant que tu me rends service ? Surtout que c'est plus facile pour toi, t'as pas besoin de mentir. »

Merde. Ainsi donc, la sincérité pouvait tuer. En désespoir de cause, il souligna le _Ils sont bêtes_. Riku lui jeta un regard suspicieux, mais n'insista pas.

« Ils sont comment ? Tes amis, je veux dire ? »

Il entreprit de lui raconter comment Xion dormait tout le temps sauf la nuit et combien Axel était stupide. Quelques fois, il arriva à le faire rire, même. En retour, Riku lui parla de Sora et de Kairi, de leur île, du quotidien avant qu'ils n'entrent dans cette école.

* * *

Quand ils en eurent marre des chats, ou plutôt de l'indifférence royale de ceux-ci, ils sortirent dans les rues du village.

Puisque celui-ci se trouvait si près d'une école de magie, on y croisait surtout des étudiants et des sorciers. Des loups-garous, aussi, un peu. On les reconnaissait à leur façon de ne pas tenir en place et de regarder le ciel toutes les trente secondes.

« Ah oui, ça va être la pleine lune, ce soir » se souvint Riku.

Avec tous ces chamboulements...

 _T'as prévu un truc ?_ demanda Vanitas, en peinant pour écrire en marchant, et encore plus pour maintenir le sortilège à leur hauteur.

« Bah justement, j'allais te demander. En général je vais cueillir des plantes avec Sora et Kairi, mais je suppose que c'est une mauvaise idée, ce soir. Donc, si t'es dispo... »

La plupart des sorciers faisaient leur réserve de plantes pour les potions le soir de la pleine lune, étudiants inclus. C'était toujours mieux, pour les propriétés magiques. Hormis pour les poisons, où il valait mieux attendre la nouvelle lune.

 _Xion voulait aller ramasser des violettes cornues._

« Ah, pas bête. Pour les potions d'amphibie ? »

 _Pour les courbatures. Elle a mal aux bras à force de battre des ailes constamment._

« Oui ça se tient. Tu veux aller avec elle ? »

 _Non. Plutôt le contraire._

« Ah. On a qu'à aller au cimetière de gobelins, alors ? Ça commence à être la saison des héllébores, et c'est toujours utile d'en avoir sur soi. »

Ce à quoi Vanitas haussa les épaules en continuant de marcher. Il se rappela la conversation avec Axel, au sujet des endroits lugubres peu propices au batifolage.

« Tu me dis si tu veux pas... » fit Riku en constatant son manque de réaction.

 _T'inquiètes. On fait quoi en attendant ?_

Ah, bonne question. Le village n'offrait pas énormément de distractions, surtout lorsque la saison froide arrivait. On sentait bien l'automne s'installer, à présent. Quoiqu'il faisait toujours plus ou moins froid et sombre, dans ce coin. Pour l'atmosphère. C'était important d'éviter de planter une école de sorcellerie sur une île tropicale, par exemple. Il fallait un certain quota de brouillard sinistre et de pluie.

En parlant de pluie...

* * *

 _Tu lis que des trucs pour les cours ?_ questionna Vanitas dans la librairie magique où ils s'était arrêté pour attendre que l'averse passe.

Celle-ci était plus tranquille que la bibliothèque de l'école. On y trouvait surtout des ouvrages gentils, pas énormément bruyants ou farceurs. Les étagères s'étendaient jusqu'au plafond et il fallait parfois utiliser les balais volants pour trouver son bonheur, ce que seuls les sorciers réellement motivés avaient le courage de faire.

« Bah, j'ai pas vraiment le temps pour autre chose » répliqua Riku en se tournant vers lui.

Vanitas se moquait encore.

 _T'es trop sérieux, Riku._

« C'est mal ? »

 _C'est un peu triste._

L'apprenti sorcier fronça les sourcils. Triste... Il voyait pourquoi Vanitas pensait cela, bien sûr. Ce n'était pas comme si on ne le lui avait jamais dit, qu'il passait trop de temps à étudier, à réfléchir, à peser le pour et le contre... Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« C'est comme ça, c'est tout » répliqua Riku.

 _Vexé ?_

« Non, répondit-il sincèrement. C'est juste... J'y peux rien. Je suis pas comme toi. »

 _?_

« A pouvoir dire ce que je pense ou juste m'en foutre, je suppose ? Hum, pardon, je sais pas où je veux en venir... C'est pas péjoratif. »

 _Je sais._

Il ne semblait pas mécontent, juste étrangement sérieux. Riku le fixa un moment sans trop savoir pourquoi, juste peut-être en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien penser.

Vanitas le regardait aussi. A un moment, Riku s'en rendit compte, et ça devint gênant.

« Euh, un souci ? » questionna-t-il.

L'autre mit un moment à répondre.

 _Non. T'as pas ton chapeau._

Par réflexe, Riku porta une main au sommet de son crâne, avant de se souvenir.

« C'est normal. On est samedi. »

 _Ça fait bizarre._

Et après un moment d'hésitation :

 _Bizarre bien._

« Merci, je suppose... Euh, t'as jamais le tien, toi, non ? Je viens de me rendre compte. »

 _Il tient pas sur mes cheveux._

« Ah, oui ! Je vois. Sora avait le même souci. On a utilisé un sortilège d'aimant, ça fonctionne plutôt bien. Si tu veux, je peux... »

Vanitas brandit une main pour le faire taire.

 _Laisse. Ça me va pas, de toute manière. Et j'aime bien agacer les profs._

En temps normal, Riku lui aurait peut-être rappelé que le règlement de l'école interdisait aux étudiants d'assister au cours sans leur chapeau pointu, mais... Il se contenta de sourire.

« Pardon ! Huhum !

-Oh, désolé monsieur... »

Ils se décalèrent et le client put enfin passer dans l'allée qu'ils bouchaient à cause de leur conversation depuis, quoi... Cinq bonne minutes ? C'était toujours plus long de converser avec Vanitas, puisqu'il devait prendre le temps d'écrire chaque chose. Riku se demanda si ça exaspérait les gens.

Finalement, ils flânèrent encore un peu dans les rayons, en se racontant ce qu'ils aimaient lire. C'était intéressant. Riku connaissait les goûts de Kairi et Sora par cœur, depuis le temps. Ça ne faisait pas de mal, d'avoir un point de vue neuf sur les choses, et radicalement différent, en plus de cela.

Au bout d'un moment, la pluie se tarit un peu, même si le vent ne faiblissait pas, et ils traînèrent dans quelques magasins de jeux vidéos, d'objets magiques et de mangas.

* * *

« T'as pas froid ? »

Vanitas le dévisagea comme s'il n'avait jamais vu pareil idiot de sa courte existence.

 _Ben si. C'est l'hiver._

« L'automne » ne put s'empêcher de corriger Riku.

 _C'est froid, c'est pareil._

« Je ne peux pas vraiment m'opposer à cette logique » sourit Riku du bout des lèvres.

Il devait faire à la fois attention à ce que Vanitas lui disait et à où il mettait les pieds. Le cimetière de gobelins était sans doute une des zones les plus accidentées des alentours de l'école. Et pour cause, plus aucun gobelin ne vivait dans la région, et les sorciers ne voyaient pas de raisons d'entretenir les nombreuses pierres tombales. Au contraire, la décrépitude les arrangeait. On ne trouvait certaines plantes magiques que dans les cimetières abandonnés, après tout.

Il manqua de s'enfoncer à moitié dans une tombe un peu marécageuse et retira son pied en grimaçant.

« J'suis désolé, c'était une mauvaise idée... »

 _T'aimes pas les endroits glauques ?_

Pourquoi Riku avait-il l'impression de ne pas comprendre une blague ?

« C'est pas le souci. Il a plu aujourd'hui, et... Enfin, tu vois bien. On va peut-être mourir. »

Ils s'enfonçaient dans le sol comme dans des sables mouvants. Riku réfléchissait à quel sortilège serait susceptible de rendre la chose moins périlleuse, alors que Vanitas répondait :

 _T'exa-_

Et trébuchait sur une pierre tombale couchée-là.

« Attention ! »

Riku se rendit compte après coup que son réflexe de saisir le bras de Vanitas avant qu'il ne tombe allait les faire chuter tous les deux. Trop tard. Déjà son talon glissait sur une flaque de boue et, au lieu de sauver l'autre, il l'entraîna dans sa chute.

Il resta là à regarder le ciel piqueté d'étoiles, vaguement conscient du poids qui lui encombrait le torse. Ledit poids se mit à trembler, et en baissant les yeux Riku s'aperçut qu'il riait. Sans le son, évidemment. Perturbant, mais il commençait à s'habituer. La situation de ses vêtements encrassés de terre l'inquiétait davantage.

« Et ça te fait rire... » marmonna-t-il.

Vanitas ne répondit pas, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre.

« Bon… Je suppose que tu t'es pas fait mal ? » s'inquiéta-t-il vaguement.

Son camarade fit non de la tête alors que son hilarité se calmait un peu. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en se redressant et parut se rendre compte de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, pinça les lèvres.

« Désolé, fit Riku. Je voulais t'empêcher de tomber, mais au final... »

L'autre leva le yeux au ciel pour lui faire voir un agacement qui n'existait pas vraiment et se mit à chercher sa baguette dans la boue aux alentours, sans se décider à bouger de sur Riku. Ce dernier ne se plaignait pas. Il avait connu pire, notamment les jours où Kairi et Sora s'affalaient tous les deux sur lui pour l'embêter. Ou pour le réveiller. Ou pour se venger. Enfin bref, _ça_ , c'était pas trop désagréable, à côté.

 _T'es un sorcier, tu sais, pas un prince charmant._

« Très amusant, commenta Riku d'un ton qui laissait supposer le contraire. Hum, on se lève ? »

 _Bof._

« T'as raison, la flemme. »

C'était sympa, pour une fois, de se montrer insouciant, de ne pas s'inquiéter de se rouler dans la boue avec un autre gars dans une position compromettan-

Puis Riku se mit à réfléchir. Pourquoi ça ne l'embêtait pas ?

La réponse qu'il trouva l'étonna par la rapidité face avec laquelle elle lui apparut. Il y avait déjà vaguement songé, en périphérie de sa conscience trop encombrée d'autres choses pour se soucier de cet état de fait.

Simple attirance physique. C'était tout bête, il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne s'en était pas rendu compte plus tôt. Peut-être parce que, lorsqu'il voyait Vanitas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux Ténèbres, évidemment, avec ses yeux ambrés un peu dérangeants et ses cheveux noirs de jais. Jusque son nom… Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas nier, une fois qu'il creusait la question, que l'autre dégageait un charme assez…

Ah, mais ça ne changeait rien, si ? Quelle importance ? Ils n'étaient pas là pour ce genre de conneries. Et même si c'était le cas…

Roh, zut ! Pourquoi tout devenait toujours compliqué quand on se rendait compte de ce genre de choses ? Pas la peine d'en faire un drame !

Il sentit la pointe d'une baguette magique lui appuyer sur la joue.

« Quoi ? »

Vanitas pointa les lettres rouges qui flottaient au-dessus, qu'il avait dû écrire à l'instant sans que Riku le remarque.

 _T'as l'air de hurler intérieurement._

« Ah, non ! Enfin, je crois p- Laisse tomber. On se lève ? »

 _Non._

« Eh ! »

 _Dis-moi à quoi tu penses._

Ah bah ça, jamais de la vie ! Riku préférait encore mourir pour de vrai plutôt que de mourir de honte. Ça dû se voir sur son visage. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à répondre.

Il n'était plus à un mensonge près.

« Je me demandais juste… Ça va te paraître indiscret. »

 _?_

« T'es pas obligé de me dire, poursuivit Riku. Je me demandais comment ça t'étais arrivé, euh… Que tu ne puisse plus parler. »

* * *

Vanitas ne voyait pas pourquoi les gens semblaient toujours gênés de lui poser la question. Ça le fatiguait d'y répondre, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il était embarrassé ou quoi que ce soit, juste… lassé ? Les curieux avaient toujours l'air de penser à ce sujet comme d'un tabou. Davantage encore lorsqu'il leur disait la vérité.

 _C'est ma mère._

« Je ne comprend pas » fit bêtement Riku.

Bon sang, ça l'emmerdait d'expliquer ! Il ne pouvait pas parler et ça lui faisait mal au bras d'écrire de trop longues phrases ! Est-ce que les gens allaient enfin piger ça, un jour ?

Visiblement non. Il soupira. Riku avait de la chance d'être mignon, hein, parce que sinon...

 _C'est ma daronne qui m'a enlevé ma voix. Elle est dans un bocal dans la cuisine._

Un silence gêné et gênant, comme à chaque fois. Pff… Puis l'autre sursauta sous lui.

« _Quoi_? Mais pourquoi ? »

 _Je parlais trop._

Ou plutôt, il répliquait trop et de manière trop insultante, selon elle, à ses remarques. Aux remarques de tout le monde, à vrai dire. Vanitas provoquait les gens, c'était sa distraction favorite, et sa génitrice détestait qu'on la contrarie.

Elle avait voulu qu'il retienne la leçon. Punition peu efficace. Le jour il pourrait enfin cracher de nouveau sa bile verbale sur le monde, il s'en donnerait à cœur joie.

« Vraiment ? » questionna Riku avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la pitié dans la voix.

 _J'ai l'air de mentir ?_

« Non… Mince, j'suis désolé. »

 _Pas ta faute._

« C'est atroce. Qu'une mère puisse faire à son fils. Ah, pardon, t'as peut-être pas envie d'en parler. J'suis un peu choqué, en fait. »

 _Comme tout le monde_ , traça Vanitas en levant les yeux au ciel. Ç _a se passe comme ça, dans ma famille._

« Tu ne lui en veux pas ? »

 _Bien sûr que si._

Un jour, il la tuerait, sûrement, comme elle avait tué ses propres parents. Une histoire familiale teintée de rancune.

 _Mais elle est juste frustrée parce qu'elle est verte._

Il aimait bien dire ça pour l'énerver, avant, mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus vraiment le _dire_. Riku cligna des yeux.

« Verte, genre… de jalousie ? »

 _Non, verte_ , répondit Vanitas. _Elle a la peau verte._

« Je te demande pardon ? »

 _Excuses acceptées_ , plaisanta-t-il. _On se lève ?_

Il commençait à se sentir nerveux, à cause de la position compromettante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il préférait éviter que ça se sente.

« J'attends » répliqua Riku.

Ah, oui… Il se leva, grimaçant à l'état de son pantalon couvert de boue. Le sort de détachant allait lui prendre des plombes…

L'autre se leva à son tour, et ils conclurent que la cueillette était terminée pour ce soir, commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie du cimetière en silence…

« Non mais, fit Riku en s'arrêtant, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front. Pourquoi ta mère est verte ? »

Vanitas pouffa de rire. Il était conscience que ce n'était pas une couleur normale pour un être humain, même pour une méchante sorcière qui s'appelait Maléfique et qui avait appelé sa descendance Vanitas. Mais quand même, ça le faisait toujours marrer de voir la réaction des gens. La plupart n'osaient pas poser de plus amples questions.

 _Je sais pas. Elle a toujours été comme ça._

« Oh… Ok. »

Ils ne parlèrent plus énormément jusqu'à leur retour au château. Ils croisèrent Kairi et Sora, qui se contentèrent de dévisager Riku avec de grands sourires. Celui-ci détourna le regard.

* * *

« Alors ? »

 _J'sais pas,_ prit le temps de repliquer Vanitas en passant sa baguette, chargée au préalable d'un sort nettoyant, sur son pantalon tâché.

« T'abuses, soupira Axel. C'est dimanche, demain, vous allez faire un truc ? »

 _Possible._

« Vous allez où ? »

 _J'sais pas._

« T'es un désespoir ambulant, mon Vanichat… Ça se passe bien au moins ? »

 _J'sais pas. Laisse-moi, j'suis concentré._

« Tu dis jamais rien. »

 _Sans blague._

« Je voulais pas dire comme ça ! »

 _Et toi tu parles trop, ça équilibre._

Si ça se passait bien ou mal… Bah, hormis le sentiment agaçant qui lui donnait envie de trépigner sur place – ce qu'il ne faisait pas, évidemment, parce qu'il avait un tant soit peu de savoir-vivre – il dirait plutôt _bien_.

En tout cas, il se sentait satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les événements.


	6. J-2

**J-2 (Dimanche)**

Ils avaient de la chance, ce matin. Quelque chose de rare pointait le bout de son nez à travers les nuages : le soleil. Pas beaucoup, juste un peu, juste suffisamment pour percer entre les branches des arbres de la forêt maudite. Et c'était un miracle en soi, à cette période de l'année, dans ce climat glacial et humide.

Vanitas se fichait pas mal du soleil, mais il n'aimait pas le froid, et le soleil chassait le froid, alors il supposait que c'était une bonne chose. Il tombait tout le temps malade, dans cette foutue école mal isolée.

Un farfadet passa juste devant eux.

Un farfadet.

Dans un lieu qui s'appelait la forêt maudite.

Le paradoxe lui fit mal au crâne.

Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi Riku avait proposé de venir là, vu l'absence de quoi que ce soit d'intéressant en ces lieux même pas maudits. Cela dit, lui-même était à court d'idées. Il n'y avait rien à faire de bien intéressant aux alentours de l'école, une fois qu'on s'était habitué aux fantômes, aux citrouilles, aux arbres flippants et autres joyeusetés macabres.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, on s'habituait vite.

« J'espère qu'on va pas croiser trop de revenants. Je crois qu'ils aiment bien se promener par ici, eux aussi. »

 _C'est toi qui a voulu venir_ , commenta difficilement Vanitas.

Ecrire en marchant, a fortiori dans les airs et en essayant de ne pas trébucher sur chaque racine ou rocher plein de mousse, s'avérait difficile. La situation ne prêtait pas tellement à la discussion. Vanitas se demandait bien comment il pourrait faire bonne impression sans pouvoir rien _dire_. Déjà qu'il devait se censurer constamment pour écrire de manière concise et rapide…

Bonne impression, hein ? Il n'avait jamais fait une bonne impression sur _quiconque_. Oh, il ne s'en plaignait pas, c'était plutôt marrant. La plupart du temps.

Il ne lui restait que deux jours. Est-ce que Riku lui adresserait encore la parole, passé ce délai, ou est-ce qu'ils redeviendraient des inconnus ?

Au bout d'un moment,il dut admettre que l'idée de la randonnée n'avait pas été mauvaise. Ils ne croisaient rien ni personne, à part des insectes vert fluo et des crapauds. Parfois, ils entendaient quelques hurlements, humain ou non, mais ça arrivait aussi à l'école, alors ça ne les inquiéta pas tant que ça.

Les feuilles abandonnées par les arbres formaient un tapis de craquements orangés sous leurs pieds. Quelques fois, c'étaient des os qui craquaient sous le poids de leurs semelles. Mais ça aussi, c'était normal. Pas de quoi en faire un plat.

* * *

Quelques fois, ils s'arrêtaient pour reposer leurs pieds et discuter un peu, de tout et de rien. Surtout de rien.

« Ah, c'est bientôt Halloween. »

 _Perspicace déduction. C'est même pour ça qu'on est là, nan ?_

« Nan, j'veux dire, pour le commun des mortels. Les déguisements, les bonbons et tout… Tu le fêtais, toi ? »

 _On peut dire ça._

« J'ai pas envie de savoir, c'est ça ? » devina Riku.

Vanitas confirma avec un hochement de tête et un sourire inquiétant. Les seuls moments mère-fils dont il gardait un souvenir agréable. Ah, ces pauvres gosses...

« Bon, une autre fois alors. »

Tiens ?

 _Une prochaine fois ?_

« Bah… Je suppose, hésita Riku en le regardant d'un air circonspect. Nan ? »

 _Si._

« T'as pas l'air convaincu. »

 _Si !_

Il souligna le mot et se mit à gratter la mousse du sol du bout de son pied pour se redonner une contenance. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Une autre fois ? C'était dit avec tellement de spontanéité. Est-ce que ça voulait que sa compagnie ne dérangeait pas Riku ?

Remarque, il ne dérangeait pas Xion et Axel non plus. Plutôt l'inverse, en fait. Et cela ne voulait pas dire qu'eux souhaitaient sortir avec lui.

Décidément, il n'y comprenait pas grand-chose en relations sociales, peu importe leur nature.

 _Mais_ , hésita finalement Vanitas.

« Ouais ? Pose ta question. »

 _Non_.

« T'es sérieux ? Tu peux plus reculer. »

 _Plus tard._

« Pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

 _Non._

« Allez. »

Il lui donna un coup d'épaule. Vanitas se demanda s'il allait mourir de ce simple contact, puis céda en soupirant.

 _J'me demandais_

Il effaça en dissipant l'air, recommença.

 _T'as pas l'air de me juger. Quand je dis ou fais des trucs méchants._

« Ah bon ? Hum… »

Il fit mine de réfléchir. Un peu trop longtemps au goût de Vanitas. Ouah, c'était vachement chiant d'attendre. Il comprenait que la plupart des gens s'impatientent lorsqu'il tentait de communiquer. Et pourquoi aucun prof ne l'interrogeait plus en classe. Chose à la fois pratique et un peu vexante.

« Disons, poursuivit Riku une fois qu'il eut trouvé ses mots, que… Bah, je sais que t'es comme ça. Ça me dérange pas. Pas trop. Au début, si. C'est bizarre. Je me suis habitué, peut-être ? C'est…. sympa, de pas avoir besoin de faire attention à ce qui est bien ou mal, tu vois ? »

 _C'est que des concepts,_ fit observer Vanitas.

Mais il se sentait flatté quand même. Et ça l'énervait un peu. C'était chiant, de manquer de perdre le contrôle à cause de foutus sentiments positifs. Encore la faute de Xion. Il cherchait toujours un moyen de la remercier comme il se devait. En transformant son oreiller en limace, peut-être… Mais elle ne dormait pas la nuit, et pendant la journée elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle serait capable de dormir dessus malgré tout.

Riku secoua la tête, l'air pensif, tout à coup.

« Pas quand on fait du mal aux gens, non. C'est pas un concept, ça. »

Ah. Il sentait qu'il y avait une histoire derrière. Sur le tronc d'un arbre racorni se baladait un mille-patte géant. Vanitas lança un sort de feu pour le réduire en cendres, puis un sort d'eau pour éviter de provoquer un incendie de forêt.

« Tu vises bien » commenta Riku.

Il hocha la tête pour accepter le compliment, puis écrivit :

 _Faire du mal dans quel sens ?_

Il crut que Riku n'allait pas répondre, parce qu'il sentit quelque chose comme une hésitation dans son regard, comme quelque chose de personnel. Un peu de honte, peut-être.

Ça allait être intéressant.

« En fait, commença l'autre sorcier, quand j'étais plus jeune, avant d'entrer dans cette école… Comment dire ? Il n'y a pas beaucoup de sorciers, sur l'île d'où je viens. Ma famille, celle de Sora et celle de Kairi, c'est tout. C'est pour ça qu'on est si proches, tous les trois. C'est un peu bête, mais du coup, je pouvais faire des choses que mes camarades de classe ne savaient pas faire. Et que Kairi et Sora ne faisaient pas aussi bien que moi. Je me sentais supérieur… »

Oui, bah, pas étonnant. Avec des résultats comme ça, Vanitas aussi se serait sentit obligé de frimer. Bon, mais il n'était qu'un peu plus doué que la moyenne, et il ne travaillait pas vraiment, alors ses notes avoisinaient celles de la plupart de ses camarades. Cela dit, ça exaspérait sa mère, alors ça le rendait content tout de même. C'était chouette, de se sentir gagnant dans tous les cas.

Il attendit que l'autre continue son histoire, mais ça semblait difficile pour lui. Vanitas ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais on le lui avait pas appris à avoir honte de ses mauvaises actions. Au contraire, même, sa mère le punissait lorsqu'il ne revenait pas avec un mot dans le carnet, au collège. Il savait bien que sa mère était tarée, cela dit, et que les autres parents ne faisaient pas ce genre de choses.

 _Je jugerai pas, tu sais_ , finit-il par écrire.

« Ouais, je sais, fit Riku avec un sourire. Mais… Les autres, et mes parents, ils ont voulu me parler, lorsqu'ils ont vu que je devenais méprisant avec les gens normaux. J'étais tellement méchant, je les faisais pleurer, souvent. Juste parce qu'ils ne savaient pas faire ce dont moi j'étais capable. Même Sora et Kairi ont fini par m'éviter, à une époque. Et c'était normal. Je me disputais avec tous leurs copains de classe, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment prendre mon parti… Bref. Ça un peu dégénéré à l'adolescence. Évidemment que les autres gamins ont commencé à en avoir marre. Ils ont voulu se battre contre moi. Ils étaient plus jeunes, et avec le recul je pense que j'aurais pu m'en sortir à la loyal, avec juste mes poings, comme n'importe quel gosse. Mais je me sentais tellement… Et puis j'ai eu peur, un peu. De voir que les gens normaux pouvaient se défendre. J'ai utilisé la magie. Des sorts pas de mon âge, que j'avais appris dans les livres de mes parents. »

 _Tu les a envoyé à l'hôpital ?_

Rriku mit un moment à voir le message, plongé dans ses pensées comme il l'était, mais il hocha la tête lorsqu'il le lut.

« Il y en a un qui a failli mourir. Je me sentais tellement mal que j'ai failli basculer de l'autre côté, tu sais ? Me dire que c'était de leur faute, à eux, et pas la mienne, et continuer dans cette voie. Surtout que tout le monde se retournait contre moi et me traitait en paria. À raison, hein, je les blâme pas. Sauf Sora et Kairi. Ils m'ont soutenus. Sans leur aide, je serais devenu un vrai salaud. Ça a été dur de regagner la confiance de mes parents. Et les gens de l'île m'en veulent toujours. Ce qui est normal… Désolé, je ne sais pas si tu voulais entendre mes états d'âme » conclut-il en riant.

Intéressant en effet…

 _Tu racontes ça à beaucoup de gens ?_

« T'es le seul à savoir, hormis Kairi et Sora. Je pensais… Je sais pas. Que tu pourrais comprendre. »

Vanitas hocha la tête. Il comprenait. Même si lui, ça l'amusait un peu, de faire du mal aux gens. Bon, il se sentirait un peu mal de manquer de tuer quelqu'un, peut-être… Quoique sa daronne le féliciterait certainement, cette folle. Rah, c'était de sa faute à elle s'il était comme ça ! Famille de fous. Heureusement que lui ne comptait pas s'infliger la malédiction d'avoir des enfants.

 _C'est pour ça, que t'as peur de faire partie des Ténèbres ? T'as peur de faire du mal aux gens ?_

Riku fronça les sourcils, reporta son attention sur le sol de la forêt. Son genou tressautait nerveusement.

« C'est possible… Je n'y ai jamais pensé comme ça. Et puis… Si ça se trouve, j'ai aussi un peu peur du regard des gens. »

Il eut un petit rire.

« C'est ironique, non ? J'ai pas envie qu'on m'applique les stéréotypes que je colle moi-même aux gens affiliés aux Ténèbres. »

 _On n'est pas tous méchants_ , fit observer Vanitas. _Moi, si. Mais pas tous._

« Je sais, soupira Riku. Je sais, mais au fond de moi… Je sais pas. L'image est persistante. Si je rencontrais quelqu'un qui me faisait changer d'avis, possiblement… »

Oh, l'idée !

Idée foireuse. Vanitas allait certainement regretter. Cela dit, si ça pouvait aider Riku…

 _Eh, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter…_

* * *

« Bonj…

-J'y crois pas ! maugréa Axel. En plein milieu d'un mot ! Allez, Xion, on s'réveille ! Debout la chouette !

-Je suis pas une chouette ! » sursauta Xion en le repoussant.

Le champs de citrouille était beaucoup moins lugubre en pleine journée, même lorsqu'il faisait moche. Finalement, les nuages avaient eu raison du soleil.

Riku affichait un air de politesse curieuse face à la narcolepsie de Xion. Au moins, lorsqu'elle dormait, elle ne risquait pas de débiter d'âneries, songea Vanitas. Axel, en revanche, c'était une autre paire de manche… Il ne pouvait que croiser les doigts. Au pire du pire, il lui coudrait la bouche.

« Bah, la chouette c'est la femelle du hibou, nan ?

-Non ! Arrête de dire ça ! Tu sais que c'est pas vrai ! Vani, dis-lui d'arrêter ! »

Le concerné haussa les épaules avec son meilleur regard empreint d'innocence.

« Je sais que tu peux pas lui _dire_ au sens propre, mais ça va, t'as compris ! Ce qu'il est susceptible…

-C'est toi qui parle, rigola Axel.

-Je suis un _hibou_ , pas une chouette ! »

Pfff, eh, il ne leur avait pas demandé de venir pour qu'ils se disputent !

Riku se pencha vers lui, un sourcil haussé et une expression moqueuse qu'il tentait de retenir sur le visage.

« Vani, hein ? »

Le Vani lui renvoya un regard noir ultime en guise d'avertissement. Il n'avait pas intérêt à répéter ce surnom. Riku parut comprendre le message, mais pas la gravité de celui-ci, puisqu'il continua de sourire en coin. C'que c'était énervant ! C'était cet effet-là, alors, qu'il faisait aux autres ?

Cool.

« Donc, Riku, c'est ça ? » sourit Xion.

Elle savait très bien que c'était ça, mais il s'agissait d'un moyen comme un autre d'engager la conversation, après tout.

Le concerné hocha la tête.

« Et toi, t'es Xion, non ? Vanitas m'a parlé de toi. »

Celui-ci fit un geste d'incompréhension. Est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas employer un autre verbe ? Il ne trouvait pas ça si compliqué !

« Pas parlé au sens littéral, soupira Riku.

-Eh, il a dit des trucs sur moi ?

-Un peu... » répondit poliment Riku.

Pas tout à fait un mensonge, mais il ne devait plus s'en souvenir, ou très vaguement. Axel fit semblant d'être déçu. Ou pas. Surjoua, en tous les cas. Mais Axel n'arrivait pas bien à se faire à l'idée qu'il n'était pas le centre du monde.

« Ah ben sympa, le copain. »

 _Tais-toi_ , lui envoya sobrement Vanitas.

« Ou sinon ? fit son rouquin d'ami. Tu vas me mordre comme l'autre jour ? »

Il l'avait fait exprès, évidemment, de mettre ce sujet sur le tapis, vu l'énorme sourire qui décorait sa mâchoire. Parce que les gens normaux ne mordaient pas les gens normaux. Ça, au moins, Vanitas le savait. Jusqu'au lycée il pensait que toutes les familles possédaient une chaise électrique dans leur cave. Un jour il avait compris que les gens riaient lorsqu'il mentionnait ce fait car ils croyaient à une plaisanterie de sa part.

Mais il savait qu'on ne mordait pas les gens, en principe. Et il ne le faisait que parce que, parfois, c'était plus simple que de les insulter, dans sa situation. Plus rapide, aussi. Le sarcasme perdait de sa spontanéité lorsqu'on ne pouvait pas le balancer de vive voix.

« C'est une histoire dont je devrais entendre parler ? » questionna Riku en se tournant vers Vanitas.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et détourna le regard. Le champs de citrouilles était bien plus vide que trois jours auparavant. Tous les élèves devaient avoir pillé l'endroit pour creuser leurs lanternes. Il ne restait plus que les cucurbitacées trop gros pour être transportables, et qui par conséquent leur servaient de tabourets.

Ce fut Xion qui répondit, d'un air joyeux.

« Oh, si, je te l'ai dit la première qu'on s'est rencontré, je sais pas si tu te souviens ! Il mord les gens, des fois, quand on l'embête un peu trop !

-Ah… C'est embêtant.

-Sauf si c'est quelqu'un demande ! »

Ah par contre quand il fallait dire des conneries, elle dormait pas, hein… Il fallait que Vanitas trouve une idée encore plus abominable pour sa vengeance. Genre la faire mourir de peur. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ? Oh, avec un peu de créativité…

« Certes... »

Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne s'était pas trompé, lorsqu'il avait prédit qu'il regretterait son idée. Il allait blâmer son cerveau jusqu'à la fin des temps pour ça. Et puis Xion car tout était de sa faute. Et aussi Axel, parce qu'il méritait.

Ce fut ce moment que Xion choisit pour partir lentement sur le côté, endormie soudainement. Comme quoi, ça se passait un peu quand ça l'arrangeait, mine de rien. Par réflexe, Axel tira sur sa manche afin de la ramener du côté où elle ne risquait pas de se fracasser le crâne sur le sol. La jeune fille papillonna des yeux, confuse.

« Hum… Ça t'arrive souvent ? questionna Riku.

-Oh, ouais. En fait j'ai pris l'option métamorph- »

Cette fois-ci, elle bascula sur l'épaule d'Axel, qui poursuivit à sa place :

« On a pris l'option métamorphose en début d'année, sauf que Xion se transforme en hibou. Et les hiboux sont des animaux nocturnes. Et la personnalité de l'animal a tendance à déteindre sur le sorcier. Du coup, elle a des somnifères pour dormir la nuit, et normalement des potions de vitalité pour la journée, mais ça marche pas toujours. Les profs le savent et évitent de l'embêter si elle pionce en cours, surtout vu qu'elle rattrape tous les cours la nuit. Enfin bref, elle le vit bien. On essaie de faire gaffe qu'elle se blesse pas et c'est tout.

-Ah, bon, ok, fit Riku. Et toi, tu te transforme en quoi ?

-En renard, fit Axel. Ce qui est assez inutile. »

 _Des fois il bouffe des poules_ , crut bon d'ajouter Vanitas.

« Toi on t'a pas sonné, oiseau de malheur » siffla son ami, visiblement mal à l'aise que cette anecdote soit ainsi dévoilée.

Eh, il avait cherché.

« Oiseau de malheur, hein ? »

Merde. Vanitas ne put s'empêcher de se raidir. Est-ce qu'il avait compris ? Il ne répondit pas, et Riku n'y fit plus allusion durant le reste de l'après-midi. Cependant, il parlait surtout avec Xion et Axel. Ce qui était le but de la manœuvre, à vrai dire, et puis Vanitas était un peu désavantagé sur ce coup. Difficile de participer aux conversations quand tout allait trop vie pour qu'il puisse en placer une.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander… Et de s'inquiéter bêtement.

Mauvaise idée en effet…

* * *

À un moment, Xion décida qu'elle et Axel devaient partir. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et elle s'agitait quelques peu. Vanitas supposait qu'elle avait eu un éclair de génie, du genre, les laisser tranquilles tous les deux, ce genre de bêtises...

 _T'as vu, Xion est gentille, et pourtant elle fait partie des Ténèbres_ , attaqua-t-il une fois que ses deux amis eurent disparu.

Enfin, gentille… Si on excluait sa propension à la taquinerie. Sauf que si Vanitas soulignait ce fait, ça allait à l'encontre de ce qu'il tentait de prouver à Riku, alors il s'abstint en espérant que l'autre ne songe pas à ce détail.

« Huhum… approuva vaguement Riku. Axel aussi. »

 _Ça se discute._

Son camarade eut une ébauche de sourire qu'il retint, comme s'il tentait de rester sérieux. Il regardait l'horizon et le ciel qui passait doucement au violet.

« Tu les as connu comment ? »

Aïe.

 _En cours._

« En cours de métamorphose ? »

Gri-llé. Son manque de réponse parla pour lui. Bon, bah, c'était mort, hein, du coup, pour aller plus loin, non ? Vanitas voyait ses maigres espoirs s'envoler dans le soleil couchant.

Riku ne paraissait _pas très content_ , pour employer un euphémisme.

« Et donc, asséna-t-il, ça t'arrive souvent, d'espionner les gens, comme ça ? »

Vanitas décida de ne pas répondre à cette question là non plus, parce que la vérité et le mensonge étaient équitablement mauvais, dans cette situation. Il se rendait vaguement compte à quel point la réponse « non, seulement toi » paraissait flippante.

Ça lui semblait moins grave quand il pensait ne jamais lui adresser la parole de sa vie.

Pas qu'il s'en serait soucié dans le cas où Riku n'aurait jamais rien appris de sa légère filature. Les remords, c'était un concept assez abstrait, dans son cas.

« J'me disais aussi, que c'était bizarre, continua-t-il sur un ton de reproche. Toi et Xion, vous saviez, pour mon problème avec les Ténèbres, alors que je n'en avais parlé à personne. Et du jour au lendemain, le corbeau qui me suivait depuis quelques semaines a disparu. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas de corbeaux dans cette région, tu sais ? »

C'était bien le seul truc cliché qu'il manquait aux alentours, d'ailleurs… Rah, ce n'était pas le moment pour ce genre de réalisations !

Cette fois, devant son manque de riposte, Riku se tourna carrément vers lui.

« Bon, tu peux réagir, un peu ? »

Vanitas haussa les épaules. A quoi bon ? Il avait merdé, fin de l'histoire.

Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait plus à le regarder dans les yeux ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait aussi _mal_?

Pouah, jamais il n'aurait dû écouter Xion ! Il n'en serait pas là.

« Tu peux pas t'en tirer juste en restant immobile ! s'emporta Riku. Tu te rends compte, un peu ? Je sais même pas pourquoi tu me suivais ! Et c'était du flan, ta théorie comme quoi je passais trop de temps avec Sora et Kairi ? C'est quoi, le but ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre ?

La vérité était exclue.

Il eut l'idée de s'enfuir, mais sans doute que l'autre le rattraperait. Faute de mieux, il s'assit sur une citrouille et baissa la tête vers le sol.

« Si tu veux jouer au con, on peut être deux, soupira Riku. Je bougerais pas tant que tu m'auras pas répondu. »

Il fixa le sol et fixa le sol et fixa le sol.

Il pouvait pas. Encore moins comme ça. Dans ces circonstances.

« Sérieusement, tout ce que j'imagine est beaucoup trop glauque, alors dis-moi juste la vérité qu'on en finisse ! »

La vérité risquait de ne pas lui plaire non plus...

Merde.

Vanitas leva sa baguette magique et constata que son bras tremblait. Putain de merde. Aussi vite qu'il put, sans même lever les yeux, pour en finir, il écrivit :

 _Parce que tu me plais._

Silence.

Silence et silence et silence, et puis il entendit Riku émettre un bruit entre le rire et la consternation. La curiosité le poussa à lever le nez.

Est-ce que Riku rougissait, ou est-ce que c'était le coucher de soleil qui donnait cette impression ?

« C'est pas… se mit-il à balbutier. Tu peux pas… C'est pas une excuse ! »

Vanitas haussa les épaules. Il savait bien.

S'il avait eu une voix, il lui aurait demandé s'il s'agissait d'une raison pire que ce que Riku imaginait. Mais il ne se sentait tout simplement pas d'écrire ça, quoique l'humour lui aurait peut-être permis de calmer les battements désaccordés de son coeur.

Riku fit quelques pas en rond, se passa une main dans les cheveux, marmonna :

« Puis merde... »

Et s'en alla.


	7. J-1

**Saluuuut !**

 **Ceci n'est pas le dernier chapitre. Et... Je n'ai pas encore fini le dernier chapitre. Je ne sais pas si je le posterai ce soir ou demain. Pardon. J'ai été pas mal occupé ces derniers jours.**

 **Mais en attendant, j'espère que vous apprécierez celui-ci ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **J-1 (Lundi)**

« Mais ! Aïe ! Lâche-moi Vani !

-T'as cherché » fit observer Axel sans lever les yeux de son magazine de balais.

Avec une moue lasse, Xion retira son doigt d'entre les dents de son ami.

« C'est pas de ma faute ! »

Vanitas lui renvoya un regard non impressionné du fond de sa couverture.

C'était le lundi juste avant Halloween, alors ils n'avaient pas cours. Et tant mieux. Mille fois tant mieux. Ça donnait une excuse à Vanitas pour mourir dans son lit.

C'était sans compter sur Xion, évidemment, qui insistait pour qu'il aille s'excuser.

Il n'avait pas la force de lui expliquer qu'il ne faisait _pas_ ce genre de choses. Déjà, parce que sa mère le déshériterait s'il s'excusait de quoi que ce soit – et elle le saurait tôt ou tard, ce n'était pas matière à débat. Ensuite, parce que Riku n'accepterait jamais ses excuses et enfin, parce que c'était au-dessus de ses forces et que c'était vraiment trop chiant d'avoir ce nœud dans l'estomac, là !

Il comptait rester au lit jusqu'à ce que le nœud s'en aille. L'éternité s'il le fallait, oui. Ça lui paraissait plus efficace d'ignorer le problème plutôt que de remuer le truc. Tout le monde savait qu'il valait mieux éviter de gratter ses croûtes pour qu'elles s'en aillent vite.

Tout le monde grattait quand même, cela dit.

« Non, me fais pas ces yeux-là, c'est toujours pas de ma faute si tu l'as suivi comme un genre de harceleur chelou pendant des semaines avant d'oser aller le v- »

Elle piqua du nez juste sur le lit de Vanitas, qui la repoussa progressivement jusqu'au bord du matelas. La sorcière s'étala par terre, ce qui la réveilla assez efficacement.

« Eh ! C'est pas gent- Bon... » se résigna-t-elle.

Un moment, il crut qu'elle allait le laisser en paix, mais elle se leva, regarda vaguement si elle ne s'était pas blessé en tombant, puis soupira.

« Si t'as besoin de rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un pour éviter de te noyer dans ta propre culpabilité, très bien. Mais au moins, Vani, si tu me désignes comme la source de tes malheurs, laisse-moi t'aider à réparer tout ça. Non ? »

Il la fixa de son regard de « non ». Elle soupira de nouveau.

« T'es une tête de mule ! Ça se passait bien, jusque là ! Je suis sûre que tu peux rattraper cette bourde !

-J'approuve ! lança Axel depuis le lit du dessus. Moi une fois en CM2, j'ai cassé le bras d'une fille. Eh bah deux ans, après je sortais avec !

-C'est ni glorieux ni encourageant ça, Axel… commenta Xion. Bons dieux, les garçons, c'que vous êtes bêtes…

-Beh on nous apprend pas vraiment à être délicats » commenta le rouquin.

Vanitas plussoya mentalement. Surtout dans son cas.

« Ah, j'ai une idée… » marmonna Xion en fouillant sans vergogne le bureau de ses camarades de classe.

Aucun des deux n'était doté de la motivation nécessaire pour l'arrêter. Quant au troisième résident de la chambre, Léon, il faisait dieux savaient quoi avec dieux savaient qui. Il ne leur parlait jamais, mais pas pour les même raisons que Vanitas.

Finalement, Xion trouva dans les abysses d'un tiroir un bloc-note et quelques stylos, puis se posa à côté de Vanitas dans le lit.

« Je vais t'aider à préparer tes excuses ! Comme ça, t'auras un discours tout fait, t'auras juste à lui donner ! Ce sera moins stressant. Non ? »

Vanitas haussa un sourcil, trouvant le courage de lever sa baguette pour rétorquer :

 _Il est hors de question que je lui écrive une putain de lettre d'amour._

« Non, t'as rien compris, souffla Xion. C'est pas ça du tout. C'est juste expliquer pourquoi t'as agi comme ça et… Ouais. Ok. Je vois pourquoi tu penses automatiquement à une lettre, mais, euh… C'est pas pareil quand même ! C'est juste comme si tu préparais dans ta tête un truc à dire, que t'apprendrais par cœur... Sauf que tu parles pas ? »

Il ne répliqua pas, beaucoup trop exténué face au poids de l'existence et les efforts qu'il fallait faire pour vivre, alors qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir demandé à naître. Xion fit semblant de prendre ça pour une autorisation.

* * *

« Moi, fit Sora, j'trouve pas ça si grave…

-Alors t'es un peu flippant, So', soupira Kairi.

-Ben quoi ? Il est peut-être juste timide. C'est un peu mignon, non ?

-Hum… réfléchit Kairi. Je ne pense pas qu'il songeait à mal, mais…

-Excusez-moi, intervint Riku en refermant son livre de façon théâtrale, vous pourriez arrêter de parler de ça ? »

Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à ce que ses potes débattent de la moralité de son presque flirt tué dans l'oeuf, aussi absurde soit cette histoire.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas.

Remarque, ça faisait longtemps qu'il se doutait que Vanitas n'était pas la personne la plus vertueuse du monde. Et il avait étrangement rapidement accepté ce fait, au bout du compte. Sauf que là, ça concernait directement Riku, alors il ne pouvait pas juste hausser les épaules et lui pardonner en un claquement de doigt ! C'était carrément malsain, ce qu'il avait fait, l'épier pendant des semaines.

Et il soupçonnait également que l'autre lui ait menti pour sa théorie à propos de la Lumière qui engendrait les Ténèbres et toutes ces foutaises. Ça non plus, il ne pouvait pas le pardonner.

Même s'il avait, dans le fond, passé une semaine agréable à ses côtés. Même si, contre toute logique, il avait trouvé sa déclaration flatteuse. Et même s'il aurait peut-être considéré la question, dans d'autres circonstances. Et putain, pourquoi cette révélation ne lui venait que maintenant à l'esprit, au juste ?

Il avait sérieusement envie d'envoyer son cerveau balader, parfois. A quoi ça servait, un muscle qui ne nous écoutait pas et qui réfléchissait tout seul ?

Le cerveau et le coeur, c'étaient les trucs les plus nuls qu'on ait jamais inventé dans l'histoire de l'univers. Et il pesait ses mots.

« J'trouve ça quand même bête que ça finisse comme ça, maugréa Kairi.

-Sauf que c'est pas tes affaires et moi j'dis que ça finit comme ça, trancha Riku.

-C'est sûr, c'est vraiment nul de sa part, je ne nie pas, mais… Juste quand il t'avouait ses sentiments, en plus ! »

Riku grimaça. _Sentiment_ était un bien grand mot, et il y avait beaucoup d'interprétation possibles à la phrase « tu me plais ».

Cela dit, sur le principe, elle n'avait pas tort. Il trouvait cela dommage aussi, mais, eh, ce n'était pas lui qui avait merdé !

« Pourquoi tu vas pas t'expliquer avec lui ? proposa Sora du haut de son lit.

-C'est même pas la peine ! paniqua Riku sans trop savoir pourquoi. Pour dire quoi ? Que c'est vraiment un gros connard ? Il le sait. Il le savait déjà avant.

-Pour comprendre.

-Y'a rien à comprendre. Il a été débile et égoïste et c'est tout. »

Ce fut alors que Kairi, qui battait des pieds dans le vide, perchée au-dessus d'une armoire, mit le doigt là où ça faisait mal :

« Mais… Tu lui en veux tant que ça ? »

Évidemment que n'importe qui en aurait voulu à quelqu'un qui faisait preuve d'un tel comportement ! Il ne fallait pas l'encourager et ce n'était pas… bien.

Eh merde !

« Je suis en colère contre lui » avoua Riku.

Ce qui n'était pas un mensonge. Il lui aurait foutu son poing dans la gueule s'il n'avait pas été autant sidéré, la veille. Et ça le rendait… Pas triste, pas à ce point, mais il était… Déçu, que les choses doivent prendre cette tournure.

Mais est-ce qu'il lui en voulait pour l'avoir espionné ou pour avoir gâché tout ce qui aurait… pu se passer ?

Décidément, ça ne lui réussissait pas trop, de réfléchir à autre chose qu'aux cours. Ça lui donnait envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur, parce qu'il s'exaspérait lui-même.

Il aurait _dû_ lui en vouloir plus que ça.

Kairi haussa les épaules, sauta gracieusement de l'armoire et remit son chapeau en place.

« Moui… Tu ne penses pas que ça va passer ?

-J'en sais rien. Tu peux me laisser tranquille, avec tes questions ?

-Pff… Comme tu veux, tête de mule. J'ai envie d'aller au village, quelqu'un veut venir ?

-Moi je viens ! s'exclama Sora. On s'ennuie, ici !

-Sans moi, râla Riku.

-Bon… Au pire, tu nous rejoins quand t'as fini de déprimer.

-Je déprime pas.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr. »

* * *

C'était débile. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Vanitas ne savait vraiment pas ce qui l'avait convaincu, au milieu du babillement ensommeillé de Xion, de faire tout ce trajet. Au moins une vingtaine de pas pour se rendre à l'autre bout du dortoir et fixer une porte. Non mais franchement.

Sa main gauche froissait nerveusement le bout de papier quadrillé contenant ses _explications_. C'était débile, ce tête-à-tête avec la porte. Et il savait qu'il devrait faire _un truc_. Frapper à la porte, ou juste s'en aller. L'un des deux.

Il savait qu'il devrait être en train de peser le pour et contre, mais à force d'y réfléchir son cerveau avait fini par se bloquer tel une page internet ne répondant plus à _rien_ , sans daigner se fermer ni fonctionner correctement. Bloqué, dans une espèce de dimension propre où le temps n'existerait pas. Et si temps n'existait pas, on ne pouvait pas en sortir. Pas s'échapper de quoi que ce soit.

Analogie stupide. Ils n'avaient pas internet, à l'école. Question d'ondes néfastes pour la magie ou une autre raison de vieux timbrés pas foutus d'accepter que le monde changeait.

C'était simple, pourtant. _Juste_ franchir la porte ou bien tourner les talons. Ce serait _simple_ , si l'espace-temps n'avait pas avalé son esprit. Ça se pouvait, techniquement, non ? Un mini-trou noir qui se serait formé dans sa tête l'espace d'une fraction de demi-seconde et aurait tout avalé.

Mais si c'était le cas, il ne serait pas en état de penser à la feuille de papier, à internet et aux trous noirs, si ? Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque l'infinité de l'espace-temps de son cerveau figé dans un état entre l'existence et la non-existence vola en éclat, à cause de la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée.

Il se retrouva nez-à-nez, quasiment littéralement, avec une paire d'yeux bleus qui le fixaient d'un air surpris. Les globes oculaires ahuris appartenaient à Sora. C'était un pote de Riku, et un de ses colocs de chambre. Le plus stupide des deux, en plus.

En fait, il y avait quatre yeux bleus. Les deux autres étaient la propriété d'une fille, Kairi, qui, tout comme Xion, n'avait rien à foutre dans le dortoir des garçons. Elles s'entendraient probablement bien ensemble.

Vanitas ne comprenait pas trop ce à quoi pensaient les gens ayant établi cette règle de dortoirs genrés. Déjà parce que c'était très hétéronormatif, ensuite parce que personne ne surveillait véritablement ces putains de dortoirs – ce ne serait pas si compliqué d'instaurer un sort de barrière quelconque, pourtant – et ensuite parce que la plupart des étudiants étaient majeurs et vaccinés. Puis, si vraiment certains voulaient baiser, il restait la vieille crypte. Quoique, Larxène traînait dans la crypte, apparemment, et Vanitas n'osait imaginer l'horreur que ce serait de se faire surprendre par cette mégère.

Il eut le temps de penser à toutes ces choses parce que les quatre yeux bleus le fixèrent pendant très longtemps. Lui, il ne savait pas trop sur lesquels s'attarder. Déjà, deux yeux, c'était compliqué, parfois, mais alors le double...

Finalement, ce fut Kairi, de loin la plus sensée des deux, qui saisit Sora par les épaules et afficha un sourire tellement commercial que Vanitas en ressentit une légère nausée.

« Saluuut ! Riku est là, si tu viens pour lui ! Enfin, évidemment que tu viens pour lui, ça peut pas être pour Sora ou moi. C'est même pas ma chambre, là, en plus, ahah ! Bref, on vous laisse tranquille, bye ! »

Et avant que Vanitas ne puisse mordre qui que ce soit, il eut passé la porte, qui claqua derrière lui. Les deux idiots envolés.

Riku était assis contre le dossier de son lit, un bouquin très épais sur les genoux, et le fixait d'un air assez indescriptible. Fâché ? Surpris ? Un peu des deux ? Très dur à dire. Et Vanitas ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé aux expression faciales des autres humains. Merde, ça lui aurait bien servi, pourtant !

Finalement, l'autre soupira, puis posa ses deux pieds au sol, le cul au bord du matelas. Plus pratique pour engager la conversation, sans doute.

« J'y crois pas... »

Vanitas ne sut pas s'il devait répondre ou non. C'était pas le moment pour que son cerveau se gèle de nouveau, alors il se forçait à rester présent mentalement, quoique ça engendrait chez lui un sentiment horrible, comme si une main crochue s'amusait à faire des nœuds dans son estomac. On appelait ça le stress, non ? Il connaissait. Vaguement. Rarement si intensément.

Heureusement, Riku précisa le fond de sa pensée.

« Je sais pas ce qui me sidère le plus, déclara-t-il sèchement. Que tu sois venu pour de vrai, ou que ces imbéciles t'aient laissé entrer. »

Ce à quoi Vanitas ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il approuvait. Ses amis étaient des abrutis.

« Bon, euh... hésita Riku en se tournant vers lui. Ça m'étonnerait grandement que tu sois capable de t'excuser, mais je sais pas trop ce que tu viendrais faire ici autrement... Alors, euh... Ouais. Je sais pas où je veux en venir. Je t'écoutes. Quoi que t'ai à dire. »

Pouah, il transpirait tellement la nervosité que même Vanitas, avec sa déficience d'empathie généralisée, pouvait le sentir. C'était rassurant, d'un côté. Et ridicule. Il se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de se foutre sa tronche sans le faire exprès. Même s'il ne parlait pas, ça se verrait sur son visage.

Oh, allez, autant en finir vite. Il franchit le mètre et demi qui les séparait et tendit la feuille pliée en quatre. Trop brutalement, peut-être. Riku le regarda, méfiant.

« Euh... C'est quoi ? »

Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse, alors que l'autre garçon lui prenait le papier des mains.

« Je suppose que je comprendrais en lisant, c'est ça ? »

Il crut que son agonie était finie, mais elle ne faisait que commencer. L'espace-temps décida de s'étirer de nouveau pendant que Riku parcourait la feuille. Vanitas dû simultanément se retenir de faire les cent pas, de lui demander de se dépêcher, de sortir de la pièce, de faire tomber des trucs posés les étagères pour passer le temps, et de lui arracher la page des mains pour corriger d'éventuelles fautes d'orthographe.

Il espérait que ça ne se voyait pas trop de l'extérieur.

Il eut une pensée pour Xion, qu'il allait tuer, probablement très bientôt.

* * *

 _Salut. J'en ai sûrement pas l'air à cet instant, mais je suis venu m'excuser. Comme quoi, tout arrive. J'aurais pas dû faire ce que j'ai fait. En fait, ça va te paraître difficile à croire, je pense, mais à vrai dire j'osais pas trop venir te parler. Déjà parce que je peux pas vraiment parler au sens littéral, ce qui assez handicapant, surtout dans ce genre de situation. Je sais pas si tu peux imaginer._

 _Mais la vraie raison, c'est que je suis pas du tout doué pour tous ces trucs-là. Vraiment pas. Tellement pas que c'est Xion qui a écrit la moitié de cette lettre, en fait, tu te rends compte ? C'est ridicule, je sais, et j'aurais peut-être pas dû t'avouer ça, mais, eh, on s'est dit qu'il fallait que j'évite de te mentir à nouveau. Tu seras d'accord avec ça, je suppose._

 _Je suis un gros con. Et on m'a pas vraiment appris à être un humain décent. C'est pas une excuse, mais ça explique un peu mon comportement, non ? Je crois. A moitié. Il me faudrait une vie de thérapie pour comprendre exactement ce qu'il cloche. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est compliqué._

 _Xion me dit de te dire que t'es pas obligé de me pardonner, et que ce sera bien fait pour moi. J'sais pas quoi en penser. Cela dit, tu pourrais m'apprendre, si tu veux. À ne pas être toujours un sale con, je veux dire. Enfin, j'aime bien être un sale con, c'est vrai. Ça m'amuse. Sauf là. Dans cette situation, c'est un peu moins drôle, parce que je suppose qu'au final_

Le dernier passage était raturé. Riku fronça les sourcils. En faisant un effort, on pouvait encore lire les courbes des lettres, sous les traits gribouillés à la va-vite.

 _au final j'crois que j'aime bien passer du temps avec toi._

Riku inspira. Releva les yeux.

Vanitas avait l'air de s'en foutre. Difficile de croire qu'il était l'auteur, ou même juste le co-auteur, de ce pavé, à le voir ainsi, les mains dans les poches et les yeux qui se baladaient partout sauf vers Riku.

Mais il supposait que si Xion l'avait écrit toute seule, le discours irait droit au but, au lieu de s'emmêler autant. Il décida que c'était sincère.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre à cela ? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il devait en penser... Tant de mots juste pour lui ? Quoique... Vanitas avait passé davantage de lignes à parler de sa petite personne qu'à vraiment s'excuser, constata-t-il avec amusement.

« Au moins, tu te rends compte que t'as été un enfoiré... » soupira Riku, faute de mieux.

 _Bah oui_ , répondit simplement Vanitas, qui avait préparé sa baguette magique à l'avance.

« J'ai une question, demanda-t-il en se redressant et en posant la feuille sur le lit. À propos de notre rencontre. Enfin, de ta théorie comme quoi passer du temps près de toi pourrait m'aider à développer la Lumière en moi. C'était un mensonge pour qu'on se rapproche ? »

Vanitas secoua la tête.

« T'y croyais vraiment, alors ? »

L'autre sorcier prit une inspiration, puis soupira, chercha une feuille des yeux et se mit à écrire. Il faisait cela, lorsque ses explications étaient trop longues pour être tracées de façon éphémère dans l'air.

Il lui colla finalement le papier sous les yeux.

 _Non, j'y croyais vraiment, mais j'étais clairement pas convaincu que ça marche. Je te l'ai dit, au moment où je t'ai expliqué le principe, que ça risquait de foirer. Ça m'a traversé l'esprit en t'observant. Et puis Xion m'a grillé en train de t'espionner. Je lui ai raconté ton dilemme, elle s'est demandé s'il n'y avait pas un moyen de t'aider. Je lui ai parlé de ma théorie, mais je pensais clairement pas aller te voir, et encore moins t'aider. Elle m'a forcé, en vrai. Je regrette pas, mais bon, je me vengerai d'elle quand je pourrais. Tu pourrais me filer un coup de main ?_

Riku ne comprit pas pourquoi toute sa rancune s'envola d'un coup en lisant la dernière ligne. Il pouffa de rire.

« Ouais, je te crois. Mais je pense pas t'aider à faire passer un sale quart d'heure à ton amie. Elle est trop gentille, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais aller en enfer si je lui marchais sur le pied. »

 _C'est que tu la connais pas en vrai._

« Possible. Et puis... Sans elle, tu serais encore en train de me suivre sans que je le sache, alors je devrais plutôt la remercier, je crois. »

 _Je dois m'excuser encore ?_

« Nan. C'est pas le nombre d'excuses qui est important. »

 _La qualité, alors ?_

« Pas vraiment. Si. Euh, je sais pas. Ça dépend des situations, je dirais. »

 _Et dans notre situation ?_

Riku essayait de réfléchir, mais vraiment, sa nervosité et puis son cœur qui battait fort ne l'aidaient pas. Ceci dit... Il supposait que le fait d'avoir tant de mal à y penser signifiait qu'il avait déjà pris sa décision. Qu'il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter d'écouter sa raison. Pas tout le temps, juste dans certains cas.

Lâcher du lest, quoi.

Mh, plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

« Eh, Van' ? Euh, pardon, je peux t'appeler comme ça ? »

L'autre fronça les sourcils, plissa les yeux, puis, lentement, hocha la tête.

« Cool. Dis... Tu voudrais bien m'accompagner à la galerie des glaces ? J'aimerais vérifier si ça a marché. »

 _Tu réponds pas vraiment à la question._

« Dis-le tout de suite si tu veux pas passer du temps avec moi, hein. »

C'était plutôt drôle, de le voir s'exaspérer d'une répartie à la con comme lui en faisait souvent. Riku décida de le laisser avoir peur encore un peu. Eh, c'était bientôt Halloween, après tout.

* * *

« Bon, bah... »

Riku haussa les épaules. Son reflet en fit de même, avec un sourire diabolique que lui n'arborait pas. Il paraissait lui dire qu'il n'y était pour rien, qu'il n'était pas désolé, que, eh, c'était la vie.

Il s'y attendait un peu, mais ça faisait mal quand même.

Il soupira, résigné, sourit à son reflet comme pour lui dire que, bah, c'était pas grave, même si ça l'était un peu. Mais il voulait commencer à accepter la chose. À s'accepter lui-même, en somme, et ça passait par le fait de se dire que ce n'était pas grave. D'être _ça_.

Il ne se convainquait pas tellement.

Au final, il finit par quitter son reflet des yeux et se tourner vers Vanitas, qui faisait une drôle de grimace.

« Tu vas me dire que tu compatis ? »

 _J'essaie de compatir._

« C'est... Merci. Te force pas, t'inquiètes, je comprends que ça te passe au-dessus. C'est rien. »

Et il le pensait. Rien que le fait qu'il essaie de piger, c'était déjà pas mal, venant de lui. C'était un peu... mignon. Il finirait sans doute égorgé dans une ruelle s'il prononçait ce mot en la présence de Vanitas, mais bon.

« J'peux vérifier un truc ? » questionna Riku en s'approchant.

Soudainement méfiant, comme n'importe qui le serait face à ce genre de demande, Vanitas hocha prudemment la tête. Riku le saisit par les épaules, sans brusquerie, et le plaça devant le miroir.

« Ah, ouais, quand même... » grimaça-t-il.

C'était pas beau à voir. Pire que son reflet à lui. Riku ne saurait même pas par où commencer pour décrire l'apparition dans le miroir. Vanitas, lui, semblait plutôt fier. Bah voyons.

 _Je te fais pas peur, au moins ?_ demanda le sorcier en se reculant.

« Nan, nan... Ça fait juste bizarre de...

-Riku ? »

Un éclat rouge attira son attention. Dans le miroir se réfléchissaient à présent le reflet ténébreux de Riku et celui, horrifié, de Kairi. Elle ressemblait à un ange, elle, dans ce foutu cadre noir et blanc, tellement lumineuse que ça en faisait mal aux yeux.

Il mit un moment à se détacher du regard déçu que lui renvoyait le miroir de l'équilibre. Il fut bien obligé quand la jeune sorcière s'approcha de lui pour le frapper de ses petits poings. Eh, c'est qu'elle faisait mal ! Riku se contenta de se ratatiner et d'attendre que ça passe. Il méritait, remarque.

« Riku ! Abruti ! T'es rien qu'un ! A ! Bru ! _Ti_! T'es sérieux ?!

-Kairi, je suis dés-

-À quoi tu pensais, hein ?!

-Pard-

-Tu pouvais pas nous le dire avant ?! C'est pas important, c'est ça ?! Mais à quoi tu- »

La tempête s'interrompit soudain, aussi vite qu'elle avait démarré. Kairi se mit à dévisager Vanitas, qui lui rendit son regard d'un air de défi teinté de mépris et d'indifférence. Comme un chat, quoi. La jeune fille le désigna du doigt et se tourna vers Riku, pour demander tout innocemment :

« C'est de sa faute à lui ? »

Il faillit en rire, mais c'était pas vraiment le moment. À la place, il s'avança vers son amie.

« Oh, Kairi, non... Non, pas du tout, soupira-t-il. Je voulais vous le dire, je te le jure.

-Oh, je te crois, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton glacial. Ça change rien au fait que tu l'aies pas fait.

-J'suis désolée... Vraiment. Je pensais pouvoir modifier mon affiliation, alors j'ai attendu, j'ai cherché des solutions... Et plus Halloween approchait, plus j'avais peur de vous le dire, parce que j'avais déjà menti pendant tellement longtemps... Et aussi, j'avais peur que vous me jugiez... »

Elle le frappa de nouveau, et il la regarda, sidéré. Eh, qu'elle n'accepte pas ses excuses, passe encore, mais qu'elle se mette en colère, alors qu'il avait ouvert son cœur et tout ça...

« Ça ! s'exclama Kairi. C'est pour ne pas nous avoir demandé de l'aide. Et ça... ! »

Elle le refrappa. Riku se demanda s'il ne devrait pas aller à l'infirmerie pour se faire ressouder les os du bras ou quelque chose comme ça.

« C'est pour avoir pensé qu'on te jugerait là-dessus ! Sérieusement, Riku, à quoi tu pensais, hein ? On est tes amis ! On sait que tu es quelqu'un de bien, peu importe ta nature, et t'es vraiment, vraiment, un immense lourdaud !

-Désolé...

-Mais t'excuse pas !

-Je voulais juste qu'on continue à être tous les trois...

-Bah, ça changera rien, sourit Kairi. On sera pas en cours ensemble, ok, mais on se verra le soir, et à la cantine ! Et on viendrait squatter ton dortoir tout le temps ! Tu vois, ça changera rien, vraiment ! Allez, souris un peu, ou je te frappe encore. »

Un tractopelle s'envola des épaules de Riku, ou du moins lui semblait-il. Il se mit à respirer un peu mieux.

À côté, Vanitas observait leur échange d'un air... intéressé.

 _Oh, continuez, faites pas attention à moi._

Kairi les regarda tour à tour, de son air soupçonneux de concierge. Elle parut mourir d'envie de poser une question, mais se retint. Riku était prêt à parier qu'elle allait lui demander de nouveau s'ils sortaient ensemble. Au final, elle se mit à rire.

« Eh, Riku, tu sais... Y'a une punition qui t'attend.

-Hum ?

-Va falloir que t'explique tout ça à Sora.

-Ah, merde... »

Ça le fatiguait d'avance.

« Et _maintenant_ , hein ! Allez, hop, on y va ! »

Elle commença à le tirer par la manche, mais il se dégagea sans trop de difficultés.

« Atttend, fit-il. Je dis au revoir. »

Retour de l'air inquisiteur. Bah, il n'allait pas finir d'en entendre parler... Heureusement, le sujet de son affiliation aux Ténèbres ferait un peu diversion. Elle finit par sortir, en signifiant qu'elle l'attendrait en sortant de la galerie.

Riku se tourna vers Vanitas, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Euh... Pardon, pour ça. Et merci de ton aide. Ça a pas marché, mais... »

 _Elle l'a pas pris mal, finalement._

« Ouais. Sora, ce sera une autre paire de manches. Enfin, je me débrouillerais. C'est pas la mort, en fait. »

Ils restèrent là un moment, plantés comme des piquets. Le malaise.

« Bon... soupira Riku. On se voit demain à la cérémonie ? »

Vanitas afficha un drôle d'air, comme de la surprise, puis hocha la tête.

 _Ouais. Tu devrais filer._

« Chouette... À demain. »

 _C'est ça. Demain._

Mince, il était déjà pressé d'y être. Et il appréhendait, aussi. C'était un peu navrant de niaiserie, mais...

Il s'y ferait.


	8. Halloween

**Je suis comme le lapin blanc : en retard. Ça change pas de d'habitude, vous me direz.**

 **J'ai relu, mais vite fait. Je viens de boucler. Il reste sans doute des fautes, mea culpa.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Halloween.**

Vanitas était occupé à se fustiger mentalement. La raison étant : il n'avait pas vu Riku de toute la journée et ça le rendait nerveux. Et sa nervosité lui donnait envie de se défenestrer, parce que c'était vraiment _débile_.

Les élèves de première année commençaient à se rassembler en foule, lanternes à la main. Axel commentait les talents artistiques de chacun, la plupart du temps pour se moquer. Vanitas approuvait, bien entendu, mais il n'en laissait rien savoir, parce qu'il s'en foutait un peu, trop occupé à ignorer les regards désobligeants de ses professeurs et à chercher une certaine personne du regard.

Xion ne tenait pas en place. Elle avait disparu dans la foule de chapeaux pointus depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Minuit approchait, et la lune descendante brillait dans le ciel, étonnamment dépourvu de nuages en cette nuit glaciale, qui séparait deux mois et deux mondes.

La nuit d'Halloween, aussi appelée Samain dans les anciens textes, étaient réputée pour être celle où le voile qui séparait le monde des vivants et celui des morts était le plus fin. Une nuit sacrée pour les sorciers du monde entier, et vaguement pour les humains ordinaires. Quoique ceux-ci en profitaient davantage pour que leur progéniture aille gratter aux portes à la recherche de bonbons gratos. Ce qui n'était pas moins important que les morts, évidemment.

« P'tain c'est pas compliqué de graver une foutue bouche et des yeux sur une citrouille ! Les gens ont de la pâte à tartes à la place des mains ou quoi ? »

Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel. Pas assez de ressources mentales pour ces conn-

Ah ben, maintenant qu'il _l'apercevait_ , il avait envie de s'enfuir dans la direction opposée. Parfait. Génial. Bon sang, ce qu'il détestait cet état. _Dissonance_ , ça s'appelait, quand on était tiraillé par deux sensations, idées ou croyances contraires. Sensations, dans son cas. Ce n'était pas agréable. Mais à la fois, si. Et c'était bien tout le problème.

Il en était là de ses réflexions auto-flagellatrices quand Riku l'aperçut à son tour. Impossibilité de reculer, à présent. Ça réglait le souci. L'autre se dirigeait vers lui, flanqué de ses deux idiots de service.

« Salut. »

Vanitas hocha la tête. Flemme de sortir sa baguette magique pour un simple bonjour. Et puis, vu la foule autour d'eux, il préférait éviter d'attirer l'attention avec un sortilège aussi clinquant que celui qui lui permettait de communiquer avec autrui.

« Salut ! s'exclama Kairi à son tour.

-Bonjour ! fit Sora.

-Eeeeh ! s'étonna Axel. Alors c'est toi, Riku ? Vanitas met une énergie folle à éviter le sujet, tu sais ?

-Quel sujet ?

- _Ton_ sujet ! »

Très fin, ça. La réplique eut au moins le mérite de faire rire les acolytes de Riku. En même temps, entre abrutis du même acabit, ils devraient bien s'entendre avec Axel... Vanitas devrait peut-être songer à ouvrir une garderie, puisque visiblement, il attirait les grands gamins comme du papier tue-mouche.

Le sourcil droit de Riku s'arqua légèrement. Heureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une masse sombre fonça à toute vitesse dans le dos d'Axel, qui poussa un cri étouffé en faisant de son mieux pour rester debout. Le boulet de canon enroula deux jambes et deux bras autour de son ami.

« Coucou !

-Xion ! T'as failli me casser le dos ! Descend de là !

-Oh, t'es pas drôle... »

Elle s'exécuta tout de même, puis son regard s'attarda sur Riku. Elle plissa les yeux, réfléchissant, et Vanitas sut d'instinct qu'elle allait dire une connerie.

« Toi, t'as pas le dos aussi fin que celui d'Axel. Je grimperais sur toi, la prochaine fois. »

Vanitas aurait aimé la frapper ou lui lancer un sort, mais son esprit encore vaguement actif l'informa que ce serait pris comme un acte possessif. Et ils ne sortaient pas ensemble ou quoi que ce soit.

Cela dit... Riku venait encore lui adresser la parole, même après le mensonge et la filature et la pseudo-déclaration. Mais il n'avait pas été très clair sur les détails. Est-ce qu'il lui pardonnait, pour commencer ? Et est-ce qu'il lui avait subtilement foutu un râteau ou même pas ? Vanitas n'y comprenait rien, et aborder le sujet lui paraissait compliqué, aussi bien sur le plan pratique que du point de vue du courage dont il se pensait pourtant bien pourvu, avant que son cœur ne se mette à faire n'importe quoi.

Compliqué, donc, davantage encore cette nuit et avec leurs amis qui leur tournaient autour. _Parasites_ , songea-t-il de nouveau.

« Je... Ne sais pas comment le prendre, balbutia Riku à l'intention de Xion.

-Ça veut dire qu'elle t'apprécie, soupira Axel. Cherche pas, c'est le milieu de la nuit, alors elle est un peu dopée. Moi je l'ignore, en général.

-Parce que vous traînez encore ensemble à minuit, en temps normal ? s'enquit Kairi en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

-Bah, parfois, elle est tellement à l'ouest qu'elle débarque dans notre piaule, expliqua Axel. Elle croit qu'on va vouloir la suivre dans ses aventures au bout milieu de la nuit. En général notre troisième coloc, Léon, la vire. Mais parfois, elle est trop tenace même pour lui, alors c'est nous qu'il fiche dehors. Comme si on y pouvait quelque chose !

-C'est quoi, le souci, en fait ? »

Ce fut Xion qui prit le relais.

« Bah en fait, j'suis un animal nocturne, alors... »

Vanitas fixait le bout de ses chaussures. Il n'était pas avantagé pour participer à la discussion. Même si ç'avait été le cas, il s'en serait probablement désintéressé, à vrai dire. Il avait déjà entendu un million de fois l'explication.

« Dis... »

Il releva la tête. Il s'agissait de Riku, qui lui aussi avait déjà entendu cette histoire, et profitait de l'inattention des autres.

Il paraissait mal à l'aise. Bah, ça faisait d'eux d'entre eux, du coup. Ça ne rassurait pas tellement Vanitas. Il le fixa d'un air qu'il espérait encourageant.

« Euh, j'me disais qu'on pourrait parler, continua Riku. Après la cérémonie. Et, au fait, c'est pas grave, tu sais. Enfin, bon, j't'expliquerai. Si tu viens. Ok ? »

Wah. C'était la demande de rencard la plus décousue qu'il lui ait été donnée d'entendre.

… Peut-être qu'il allait un peu vite en pensant à un rencard.

Il hocha la tête, voulu demander où ils étaient sensé se voir, exactement, mais Riku fixait le sommet de son crâne.

« Ton chapeau... »

Vanitas le tenait à la main. Il le lui montra. Eh, techniquement, il l'avait sur lui, alors il ne pouvait pas être puni !

Riku poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Bon, passe-moi ça... »

Il lui prit le chapeau des mains d'autorité et le fixa sur ses mèches brunes, avant d'apposer un sort d'aimant, effleurant un peu ses cheveux au passage. Vanitas fit de son mieux pour ne pas reculer comme un animal sauvage.

Il voulu protester, mais ce fut à ce moment que le directeur de l'école prit la parole, sa voix résonnant partout grâce à un sort d'amplification.

Il leur expliqua de nouveau en détails le déroulement de la soirée, le cheminement à travers la forêt, la lente procession de lanternes, le chemin qui se séparait en deux, les portails magiques. Dans les films, ça avait un peu côté épique. Maintenant qu'il s'y trouvait, Vanitas sentait que ça allait surtout être très, très long. Encore plus long à présent qu'il avait quelque chose à espérer au bout de la route.

Ensuite, la cohorte de professeurs qui encadrait la processus les exhorta à allumer leurs lanternes et à avancer, rendus fort susceptibles par le stress de l'organisation. La cérémonie devait commencer à minuit pile. Question de tradition, et autres blablas sans intérêt. Vanitas leur lança un regard noir, à ces adultes perchés sur leurs balais tandis que les étudiants devaient se taper le chemin à pied. Traditions, hein ?

Il se sentait tellement frustré de ne pas pouvoir râler à mi-voix ! Son mutisme allait lui provoquer un ulcère, si ça continuai ainsi. Aux prochaines vacances, il faudrait sérieusement qu'il récupère sa voix. Qu'il tente, au moins. Il n'était pas d'un naturel optimiste, et encore moins à ce sujet.

Devant lui, les abrutis de Riku et les siens faisaient joyeusement connaissance, alors que la procession se mettait lentement en marche. C'était sensé être une avancée solennelle, silencieuse, mais, bouarf... Sans doute que les apprentis sorciers, mille ans auparavant, étaient plus disciplinés que ceux du XXIème siècle.

Vanitas en vit même quelques uns vérifier leurs téléphones portables, bien que ces choses soient interdites dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Les ondes, tout ça tout ça... Rien de prouvé scientifiquement, d'ailleurs.

Les élèves retardatères allumèrent leurs lanternes uns à uns avec un sort de feu. La magie élémentaire était de loin la plus simple à maîtriser, la plus instinctive. Aucun sorcier digne de ce nom ne pouvait se louper là-dessus. Ou alors, il y avait un sérieux souci. Certains y excellaient davantage que d'autres, cela dit. Vanitas était bien soulagé, depuis sa position, de ne pas pouvoir observer l'expression sans doute terrifiante d'Axel. Le jeune homme aimait le feu. Un peu trop.

Riku resta à côté de lui pendant toute la marche, sans dire un mot. Des fois, leurs regards se croisaient. Pas trop, parce que c'était vraiment trop grillé de tourner la tête dans la direction de l'autre, quoique la tentation soit parfois trop forte. Et quelques fois, leurs manches se frôlaient. Aucun d'eux ne faisaient quoique ce soit pour s'écarter.

Vanitas essayait de ne pas espérer, mais c'était compliqué, ça aussi. D'un coté, son esprit qui lui répétait de couper court à tout espoir, de l'autre son cœur qui battait trop fort... Di-sso-nan-ce. Il allait devenir dingue.

Le portail devint visible derrière la foule de chapeau, et les paumes de Riku devinrent subitement moites, sa gorge sèche. Il connaissait l'issue de la soirée, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer, malgré tout, un miracle. Il avait encore du mal à accepter tout ça...

Pourtant, Sora, Kairi et Ven l'avaient réconforté toute la journée, lui avaient répété que ce n'était pas grave, et qu'ils l'aimaient quand même, et qu'il devrait s'aimer aussi, nan ? Sur le principe, Riku était d'accord, et ça lui avait fait du bien de tout avouer, au bout du compte.

Il ne parvenait quand même pas à s'y faire.

Il était trop loin dans la masse estudiantine pour voir la fin du chemin de terre, mais il en connaissait les particularités. Il se terminait brusquement au milieu de rien, laissant place à une bande d'herbe vierge, puis deux bandes de terre parallèles prenaient le relais. Deux bifurcations. Deux voies.

Bientôt, il le savait, les professeurs allaient invoquer des portails aux trois extrémités. Le chemin neutre serait doté d'une porte mauve. Les deux autres, les chemins des Ténèbres et de Lumière, auraient respectivement une couleur rouge et bleue.

C'était simple. On traversait le premier gouffre de magie, et on ressortait soit d'un côté, soit de l'autre.

Riku se demandait ce que ça ferait, de se trouver à l'intérieur. Est-ce qu'il y aurait un couloir de magie pure ? Un morceau d'un univers parallèle ? Est-ce qu'ils pouvaient rester _coincés_?

Il déglutit bruyamment. Vanitas tourna vers lui ses yeux fluorescents, devinant son angoisse. Et puis, en se tournant de nouveau vers le discours du directeur, il fit quelque chose que personne dans l'univers, pas même le principal concerné, n'aurait pu prédire.

Il lui prit la main.

Médusé, Riku tenta de déchiffrer son expression, mais l'autre se cachait derrière ses mèches de corbeau, l'enfoiré. Les doigts ne serraient pas très forts les siens, on aurait dit qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'évaporer ou à lâcher prise d'une seconde à l'autre. Pour ne pas qu'il se rétracte, Riku raffermit la prise sur la paume de Vanitas, pour lui signifier que le contact ne le dérangeait pas, et puis surtout parce qu'il en avait envie. La main restait tendue contre la sienne, mais ne s'enfuit pas.

Marrant. Riku aurait imaginé les Ténèbres plus froides que cela. C'était étrange, cette peau tiède contre la sienne, surtout vu le temps glacial qu'il faisait en cette nuit d'automne. Pas désagréable. Cela dit, il faudrait définitivement qu'ils mettent les choses au clair après la cérémonie.

Les élèves s'avançaient un à un vers le portail, dans leur ordre chaotique d'arrivée. Ils se trouvaient vers le milieu de la procession. Riku grimaça. Bon, au moins, ils n'étaient pas tout à la fin... Cela dit, peu importait, puisqu'ils étaient tenus de rester jusqu'à ce que le dernier élève de la promotion soit passé. Après, en théorie, ils étaient sensés aller prendre leurs bagages et les déménager vers les dortoirs, soit des Ténèbres soit de la Lumière, afin de laisser la place aux nouveaux de première année, qui arriveraient dans la matinée.

Riku espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas de Monstre des Dessous de Lit, là où il atterrirait.

De temps en temps, Kairi ou Sora se retournait pour lui lancer un regard encourageant, auquel il répondait d'un petit sourire crispé. Heureusement, l'obscurité leur cachait ses doigts liés à ceux de Vanitas. Ce contact était la seule chose tangible qui lui permettait de ne pas se perdre dans son stress. Et d'éviter de vomir d'angoisse, aussi, sans doute.

Il avait l'impression de passer son oral de bac d'allemand pour la seconde fois. Les sorciers, soumis aux même lois sur l'éducation que le commun des mortels, suivaient un cursus normal en attendant les études supérieures. Et Riku y excellait déjà dans toutes les matières, mais les oraux, bons dieux... Il en faisait encore des cauchemars.

Ce rapprochement n'était pas pour le rassurer.

La foule s'amenuisait vite. Ils n'étaient que deux classes, après tout. Bientôt, ce fut le tour d'Axel, qui se retrouva du côté gauche, comme prévu. Puis Xion, qui sautilla jusqu'au portail, et Sora et Kairi. Tous marquaient un temps d'hésitation avant d'aller à l'encontre de leur Destin. Bien, il n'était pas le seul à appréhender. Malgré le fait que tout le monde ait déjà vérifié son affiliation dans le miroir de l'équilibre, le doute persistait dans les esprits.

Les élèves qui se retrouvaient d'un côté ou de l'autre bavardaient joyeusement, se félicitaient, leurs visages détendus et rassurés de se trouver avec leurs camarades... Ou non. Certains braillaient pour se faire entendre de leurs amis de l'autre camp, mais personne ne paraissait tellement triste.

Très bientôt, les doigts de Vanitas quittèrent les siens, laissant une sensation fantôme sur sa peau à l'endroit où l'impression de chaleur disparut. Ce fut le seul à s'avancer sans ciller vers le portail, d'un pas conquérant. Personne ne fut surpris lorsqu'il ressortit par le portail rougeâtre. Personne ne pouvait l'être. Riku l'observa un petit moment, un sourire flottant aux lèvres, avant de se rendre compte que c'était à son tour de passer.

Il s'avança, très lentement. Sa lanterne-citrouille tremblait devant lui, et il se concentrait pour ne pas la lâcher dans un fracas de pulpe cucurbitacéenne.

Le gouffre violacé de magie le fixait, avide de l'absorber. Riku inspira, expira. La voix de Kairi exhalait des encouragements, depuis le côté de la Lumière.

C'était comme de devoir plonger dans une eau glacée. Riku détestait ça. Il y mettait toujours un orteil après l'autre. Et éventuellement, Sora le poussait, et il se rendait compte que ça n'était pas si horrible, une fois qu'on était dedans.

Personne pour le pousser, ce coup-ci. Au final, il suffit d'une impulsion venant de lui-même. Juste un courage rassemblé à deux mains.

Il s'élança, vit tout mauve pendant une demi-seconde, et puis fit deux pas sur le sentier. Cligna des yeux, déstabilisé. Regarda, désorienté, la masse de chapeaux pointus devant ses yeux. Se tourna vers le portail.

Rouge.

Se retourna pour croiser le regard peu surpris de Vanitas. Il le rejoignit, lui et les deux autres, pour dégager le terrain aux prochains arrivants. Ç'avait été... Tellement rapide ! Comme de continuer sur le même sentier qu'il empruntait depuis toujours.

Les Ténèbres, hein ?

Xion lui sourit d'un air réconfortant.

« C'est rien, tu sais ?

-Je sais... murmura-t-il, sonné par la déception et la retombée du stress.

-Allez ! fit Axel en lui assénant une tape dans le dos. T'es le seul à tirer la tronche ! Tu devrais être content, t'as le privilège de notre compagnie ! »

Riku força un sourire. Il n'était pas certain que ce soit un privilège de se trouver à proximité d'Axel. Il regarda Vanitas, qui haussa les épaules.

« Il est désolé, traduisit Xion.

-Bah, euh, c'est pas g- Enfin, c'est pas ta faute, quoi. T'as essayé. J'suppose que c'était perdu d'avance, de toute manière. Je m'y ferais. »

Et en ce qui concernait les choix de carrière... Il pourrait toujours trouver quelque chose de moralement acceptable, comme chasseur de vampire, ou un truc comme ça. Il n'était pas obligé de finir nécromancien ou sorcier vaudou. Il trouverait un truc.

« Eh, tes potes te font coucou » fit observer Axel.

En effet, à leur droite, deux silhouettes s'agitaient de façon disproportionnés pour attirer son attention. Mal à l'aise, il agita une main dans leur direction. Ils se retrouveraient dans le dortoir des première année, au moment de récupérer leurs valises. Et puis sans doute au matin à la cantine.

Ça irait.

Vanitas haussa tellement les yeux au ciel qu'il donnait l'impression de vouloir les faire sortir de leurs orbites.

« Et là, il a envie de vomir, traduisit Xion. Parce qu'il trouve ça niais, vos démonstrations d'amitié.

-Eh ben, t'es forte...

-Oh, l'habitude. Ça viendra, t'en fais pas ! »

Le sous-entendu de la seconde phrase fut ignoré. Ils attendirent que la cérémonie se termine en échangeant des banalités. Le directeur conclut sur un discours assommant, devant des élèves somnolents qui ne demandaient qu'à s'écrouler sur un lit, peu importe lequel. Riku partageait le sentiment global. Cela dit, il lui restait encore une question à régler.

Le discours s'acheva enfin, au soulagement général. La cérémonie d'Halloween était plus épique en fiction. Et puis, Halloween était techniquement passé... Sauf si on considérait que _la Nuit D'Halloween_ ne se terminait pas à minuit mais plutôt au lever du soleil...

« On y va ? » s'enquit Xion.

Vanitas lui fit un signe de la main qui, Riku le devinait assez bien, devait signifier quelque chose comme : _Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis_.

« Mais pourq- commença Xion. Oh. Bon. Ok.

-Tu viens pas, Vanichat ? questionna Axel.

-Pfff... Allez, viens, toi » soupira Xion en traînant le rouquin par le bras.

Un souci de réglé. Riku regard autour de lui les différents groupes d'élèves qui s'attardaient, se mélangeaient, traînant à la faveur de la nuit. Tout le monde n'était pas fatigué, finalement.

Après être arrivé à la même conclusion que lui, Vanitas soupira d'agacement et sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

 _On va où ?_

« Euh... J'avoue que j'ai pas pensé... »

Le regard blasé de son vis-à-vis l'interrompit.

 _Bon, bah, suis-moi._

Riku sursauta lorsque Vanitas fut remplacé par un nuage de fumée et un bruit de bouteille qu'on ouvre, et puis faillit laisser le corbeau s'envoler en ne le suivant que des yeux. Dans la précipitation, il invoqua son balai et suivit le volatile dans le ciel moucheté d'étoiles et de nuages gris.

Vanitas espérait que Riku ne lui en voudrait pas pour ce rappel maladroit de sa raison de lui en vouloir. Mais bon, il voulait s'extirper à tout pris de la masse grouillante de ses semblables, et puis faire disparaître ce nœud à l'estomac. Voler l'apaisait.

Il repensa à leurs mains liées, à son audace un peu stupide. Un mur se serait trouvé sur son chemin qu'il se serait sans doute cogné la tête dedans. Est-ce que l'autre n'avait pas répondu au léger contact par simple pitié ? C'était bien son genre, en plus...

Il se percha sur une gros branche dégagée en attendant que Riku n'arrive. Celui-ci atterrit à ras du sol, désenfourcha son balai et le chercha du regard.

Vanitas descendit, se transformant de nouveau à mi-chemin entre le sol et l'arbre. Riku le considéra d'un air impassible.

« J'ai une question, mais c'est très, très déplacé, annonça-t-il de but en blanc. C'est sûrement la fatigue qui fait que ça me vient à l'esprit. »

Vanitas le fixa d'un air qui l'invitait à poursuivre, ce qu'il fit :

« Je me demandais... Pardon, c'est bizarre, surtout dans la situation... Mais comme ça se fait que, lorsque tu te métamorphoses, tu ne perdes pas tes vêtements ? J'veux dire... C'est une question innocente, hein ! Mais c'est très étr- »

Sans réfléchir, il lui posa une main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de poursuivre. Parce que son visage chauffait bizarrement à force de l'entendre s'embourber dans ses histoires de vêtements. Sérieusement, voilà qu'il _rougissait_! Qu'est-ce que ce gars avait fait de lui, au juste ?

Il expliqua tout de même :

 _Question de maîtrise._

À vrai dire, les premiers cours de métamorphoses avaient été... horriblement gênants. Axel plaisantait parfois en disant que ça avait contribué à leur esprit d'équipe. Se remémorer ces souvenirs désagréables ne fit rien pour arranger son malaise. Il en était au stade où il traçait des formes dans la terre, du bout de ses chaussures, en essayant de calmer la tempête de son esprit et de son corps.

Riku observa les alentours et fronça les sourcils.

« L'arbre des pendus ? Vraiment ? »

Ce à quoi Vanitas pinça les lèvres. Il se remémorait trop tard une conversation à propos d'endroits glauques. Mais ça ne changerait rien, à ce stade. Si ?

On n'y pendait plus personne depuis des siècles, mais l'arbre noueux conservait ce nom, ainsi qu'une aura particulièrement malsaine. Il ne produisait plus aucune feuille l'été, alimenté par une terre gorgée de chair et de sang.

Ouais. Il aurait pu trouver plus romantique, certes. Mais eh, il aimait bien cet endroit !

Pour se donner une contenance, il s'adossa à l'arbre, les mains dans les poches, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas. C'était lui qui avait demandé à discuter, après tout. Qu'il se débrouille. A son tour de galérer. Vanitas ressentit un genre de plaisir malsain à cette pensée.

« Bon, bah... Ça a pas trop fonctionné, hein ? »

C'était le cas de le dire, oui. Vanitas traça un :

 _Ça va ?_

« Oui... marmonna Riku en s'approchant. Oui, ça ne me semble plus aussi catastrophique qu'avant. Je suis juste un peu déçu, mais j'en fais pas une maladie. Et je crois que j'ai compris... Enfin, ça me semble plus logique, maintenant. »

 _?_

Parfois, le mutisme comportait des aspects positifs. On ne pouvait pas prononcer de points d'interrogation, à l'oral. C'était pourtant vachement pratique.

Riku paraissait chercher ses mots. Vanitas le regardait simplement. Il était un peu désappointé que sa théorie ait foiré, à vrai dire, mais ce n'était rien face à la joie égoïste qu'il avait de se dire que Riku se trouverait dans la même classe que lui pour les années à venir, qu'il le veuille ou pas.

Il se demanda également si Riku le faisait exprès, de se rapprocher comme ça, ou s'il le faisait sans y penser. Les deux réponses le rendaient nerveux. Nerveux bien. Son self-control commençait à s'effriter, et la dissonance à tendre davantage vers le côté agréable de la chose.

Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à le regretter.

« C'est que... J'essaie toujours de faire ce qui est bien, tu vois ? Mais j'me rends compte que parfois, j'me force tellement à être dans le droit chemin que c'en est un peu ridicule. Et, c'est bête, mais quand j'suis avec toi, je me rends compte que c'est bien aussi, de se laisser aller, parfois, sans penser aux conséquences. Je culpabilise trop, mais c'est pas ça, ma vraie nature, c'est... Pardon, j'sais pas où je veux en venir. J'arrêterai jamais de culpabiliser complètement, pour tout et n'importe quoi. Mais je veux bien... lâcher prise. Un peu. C'est peut-être pas si catastrophique... »

Oh. Très, très intéressant.

 _J'peux t'apprendre_ , traça nerveusement Vanitas.

« A lâcher prise ? questionna Riku avec une ébauche de sourire. Ça me semble bien... »

Ce n'était pas une impression, il se rapprochait bel et bien. Plus près que ce que Vanitas avait calculé, à vrai dire. A quelques centimètres, juste. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il bascula un peu vers l'avant, lui aussi, son dos quittant le tronc rugueux de l'arbre.

Soudain, Riku recula d'un pas, une expression coupable sur le visage.

« Avant, faut que j'te dise un truc, trancha-t-il. J'suis pas amoureux. »

Oh, sérieusement ?

« J'veux dire, ce qui n'empêche pas que... »

 _Moi non plus._

Fallait pas exagérer. Il savait une chose ou deux sur l'amour, mine de rien, parce que personne ne pouvait échapper à l'évocation de ce thème, même en essayant très fort. Il savait que l'amour, c'était beaucoup plus profond, plus significatif que ce qu'il éprouvait. Ce qui n'excluait pas que ça évolue. Mais ce qu'il ressentait, ce truc qui lui détruisait les entrailles avec une intensité impossible, qui lui donnait envie de se liquéfier sur place, ce n'était pas de l'amour, c'était un mélange d'hormones et d'autres trucs inexplicables. Un béguin, il aurait pu appeler ça, n'eusse-t-il pas trouvé ce terme affreusement moche.

Les jeunes adultes donnant dans l'anglicisme disaient _crush_. Ce mot signifiait aussi _détruire_ , ce qu'il trouvait pas mal de circonstance pour cette sensation qui lui piétinait l'estomac.

Pas amoureux, donc.

Riku eut l'air tour à tour surpris et soulagé et re-surpris et ainsi de suite. Ça aurait pris un temps infini, certainement, si Vanitas n'avait pas prit l'initiative de poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre, et tant pis s'il avait l'impression d' _exploser_.

Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, son cerveau la mit en sourdine, et tout ses autres organes aussi.

C'était bien.

C'était tellement bien qu'il recommença, encore et encore et encore, et tant pis s'ils ne bougeaient de là pas avant que le soleil ne se lève à l'horizon.

C'était peut-être pas de l'amour, mais pour une raison dont il se foutait éperdument, Vanitas souhaita que le soleil ne se pointe jamais et qu'il ne soit jamais, jamais, jamais obligé de quitter les bras de Riku.

Jamais plus.

* * *

 **Beurk, la fin est mièvre, pardon.**

 **Mais si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commencer. Si ça ne vous a pas plu et que vous voulez m'engueulez, bah, vous pouvez commenter aussi, j'prend tout !**

 **Ça a été très plaisant à écrire, en tout cas, malgré le retard immense.**

 **Brefbref. A plus !**


	9. Spin-off : la licorne, partie 1

**MUAHAHAHA !**

 **Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, hein ? Joyeux Halloween !**

 **Bon, ceci est une sorte de spin-off de l'histoire principale de _Clairobscur_. Une petite histoire bonus si vous préférez.**

 **Cette histoire-ci sera en deux parties, parce que c'est beaucoup plus long que ce que je pensais, et que j'ai même pas fini d'écrire... J'aurais voulu tout poster d'un coup, mais ce n'est pas possible malheureusement.**

 **Techniquement, je ne sais pas si on peut parler de fic d'Halloween pour ces deux chapitres bonus, puisque ça ne se passe pas du tout durant la période d'Halloween, mais trois mois après les événements de l'histoire "principale". M'enfin, il y a toujours des sorciers et une ambiance (pas vraiment) glauque, et ce genre de choses, donc ça passe, non ?**

 **Si vous venez de débarquer et que vous n'avez pas lu les chapitres précédents, je ne suis pas sûre que ça ait grand intérêt de lire ce spin-off à part, mais vous faites c'que vous voulez !**

 **Bref bref. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsque le corbeau atterrit sur une grosse branche de conifère, il manqua de glapir au froid qui saisit ses serres acérées.

Des restants de neige et de givre de la nuit dernière s'attardaient encore sur les arbres et le sol, et il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui le poussait à sortir par ce temps infâme. L'instinct, sans doute, celui-là même qui poussait son amie Xion à dormir la journée et à se transformer en monstre d'hyperactivité la nuit.

Sauf que là, le corbeau ne tirait plus aucun plaisir des balades. Oh, il aimait voler, mais disons qu'avec ces ailes toutes engourdies, mieux valait encore tourner en rond et ronchonner dans le château, cloué au sol par ses grandes jambes humaines – pas si grandes mais bon, du point de vue d'un piaf...

Ouais. Voilà. Décidé. Il ne sortirait plus de l'hiver. Ça vaudrait mille fois mieux que de subir ça. Et puis, il fallait éviter les abus... Un jour, on allait finir par le retrouver tout gelé, tout raide et tout mort sur le pas de la porte de l'école.

Sa décision prise, il amorçait un mouvement d'aile pour s'envoler de nouveau, lorsqu'un éclat blanc mobile attira son attention en contrebas. Une créature à quatre pattes se mouvait paisiblement, l'air aucunement sensible aux températures incroyablement basses de cette contrée pourrie.

Le corbeau reconnut la croupe d'un cheval blanc. Tiens, un _cheval_ ? Dans une forêt ? Ces bestioles préféraient les endroits dégagés, en règles générales, non ? Enfin, il n'en savait pas grand-chose, mais il supposait que, pour galoper et se dépenser, ce serait tout de même plus pratique.

Il comprit lorsque la tête de l'animal passa dans son champ de vision à travers les branches et qu'il aperçut la logue corne ceinte sur son front. Effectivement, les licornes étaient moins sportives que leurs cousins non-magiques...

C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait une dans la forêt maudite - et puis ce nom, quoi... On ne s'attendrait pas à trouver une créature à la réputation si pure dans un lieu appelé _forêt maudite._ Mais après tout, elle n'avait de maudite que le nom, alors pourquoi pas ?

Le corbeau, en un réflexe tout à fait humain, tenta de hausser les épaules, et ne réussit qu'à se faire mal. Chassant l'équidé de son esprit, il décida de rejoindre le château avant le début de son examen d'enchantements... et avant de mourir d'hypothermie.

* * *

Il faisait froid.

Oh, pas que ça change de d'habitude, dans cette école à la con... Mais en fait, il faisait _vraiment_ froid.

Le vieux château, mal isolé, laissait passer absolument tous les courants d'air et ceux-ci, pernicieux, atteignaient toujours leurs cibles – de pauvres étudiants en cursus magique n'ayant absolument rien demandé à qui que ce soit – et ce malgré les nombreux chauffages de mauvaise facture réglés à la température maximale dans toutes les chambres des dortoirs.

Pour pallier à cela en ce morne samedi de janvier, un groupe de jeunes gens un peu plus malins que la moyenne, composé à la fois de sorciers d'affiliation Ténèbres et Lumière, testait une méthode au raisonnement scientifique pas trop aberrant, mais pas très poussé non plus : les chambres étaient petites; les corps émettaient de la chaleur. En théorie, donc, se tenir à sept dans la même pièce exiguë, avec le chauffage à fond et leur chaleur corporelle en prime, devrait suffir à les protéger de la bise glaciale qui sifflait entre les volets, juste derrière la fenêtre...

Bon, mais le vent s'insinuait toujours, crevant des brèches à travers l'air chaud de l'intérieur, faisant pire que mieux au bout du compte. Le contraste chaud/froid, c'était un coup à tomber malade...

Vanitas, lui, bien qu'il participe involontairement à l'expérience – sa chambre faisant office de laboratoire de recherche aux autres clampins – avait trouvé une solution plus efficace, plus simple, plus instinctive : un lit, une épaisse couverture, et un Riku tout aussi fonctionnel, voire davantage, qu'un radiateur. Ça lui avait pris un moment avant de trouver la configuration idéale, de sorte que la couette ne laisse aucune issue pour que le froid ne s'engouffre, mais ce n'était pas impossible à réaliser.

En parlant de radiateur, Axel tentait tant bien que mal de faire corps avec celui de la chambre, avec plus ou moins de succès. Son lit à lui avait été pris d'assaut par Xion et Kairi, qui appliquaient elles aussi la solution la plus optimisée qui soit. Quant à Sora et Ventus, ils avaient simplement fait le constat que la chaleur a tendance à monter, et donc pris le parti de se percher en haut d'une étagère pleine de grimoire de magie, de cahiers à grands carreaux et de bocaux d'ingrédients. Vanitas pouvait les voir grelotter de là où il se trouvait.

Il détestait le mois de janvier. En fait, il détestait l'hiver, ce qui pouvait paraître étonnant venant d'un sale gosse diabolique dont la daronne s'appelait Maléfique, et qui était l'un des élèves les plus ténébreux du cursus Ténèbres.

En plein milieu de l'après-midi, il faisait déjà tellement nuit qu'ils devaient allumer les lumières à l'intérieur pour y voir quoique ce soit. Il ne pouvait plus partir voler sous sa forme de corbeau sans se geler les plumes, et il pouvait également tirer un trait sur ses rendez-vous avec Riku dans la crypte, et donc à toute forme d'intimité, puisque leurs amis respectifs étaient... disons _collants_ , pour ne pas employer de termes plus vulgaires.

Après la nuit d'Halloween, ils avaient naturellement commencés à traîner tous ensemble durant leur temps libre, et tout ce petit monde s'entendait parfaitement. Seul Vanitas déplorait la situation – deux fois plus de parasites – mais bon, si c'était le prix à payer pour avoir Riku...

Ça se passait merveilleusement bien, entre eux. Enfin, ouais, ok, ils se disputaient souvent mais jamais rien de bien méchant, jamais bien longtemps, et puis il était très très am... Enfin, euh, peut-être un peu amoureux, quoi. Vite fait.

La conversation, qui reposait jusque là sur les partiels qu'ils venaient de passer cette semaine, finit par connaître un instant de flottement. Le vent sifflait aux fenêtres avec rage, comme pour attirer leur attention, en bonne drama queen.

« Va y avoir une tempête dans deux jours, marmonna Sora du haut de son étagère, balançant ses jambes un peu trop près des bocaux d'embryons de crocodiles.

« Comment tu s- So'! » s'exclama Kairi, visiblement agacée.

Son ami lui renvoya une moue innocente, en dépit de son téléphone portable tenu bien en évidence entre ses doigts.

« Arrête ça ! Tu vas perturber la magie ! »

Vanitas ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Leurs professeurs continuaient à leur répéter cela. Technologie et magie ne faisaient traditionnellement pas bon ménage. Smartphones interdits dans l'établissement, du coup, confisqués au début de l'année et entreposés dans une pièce gardée par de nombreux pièges et sortilèges. Les contacts extérieurs se faisaient uniquement par pigeons voyageurs – ça avait moins de gueule que les hiboux, bien sûr, mais bon, voilà, dans cette école, leur truc, c'était les pigeons. Plus fiables, paraissait-il, et effectivement personne ne se plaignait.

Oh bien sûr, de nombreux élèves avaient déjà tenté de faire remarquer que, malgré l'interdiction des ordinateurs et des téléphones, tout le château possédait de l'électricité pour s'éclairer et se chauffer. Les professeurs se contentaient de tourner la tête et de faire semblant de ne pas entendre.

« Mais non, c'est un mythe ! répliqua Sora. Regarde. »

Ce disant, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et l'agita. Réagissant à l'appel, la couverture de Xion et Kairi s'envola, déclenchant deux cris de protestation, et vint se poser gracieusement sur les épaules de Sora.

« Eh ! protesta une Xion sans aucun doute réveillée d'une micro-sieste. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Et comment t'as eu ce portable au fait ?

-Oh. Vanitas l'a récupéré pour moi .»

L'enfoiré ! Il avait promis de garder le secret !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu le fusiller du regard pour lui promettre mille morts, la tête de Xion apparut à l'envers dans son champ de vision, les yeux plissés par la suspicion.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

Vanitas jugea que répondre nécessiterait trop d'efforts, surtout pour se faire sermonner par la suite. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et détourner le regard – pas de remords, bien évidemment, mais d'agacement.

Ce fut suffisant pour Xion et son intuition extraordinaire.

« Sérieusement, il t'a payé ? »

Le garçon haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi ça l'étonnait autant ? Elle savait qu'il ne rendrait certainement pas service par bonté d'âme...

Il sentit Riku souffler un rire discret contre son cou. Ça faisait longtemps que ce dernier avait abandonné le fait de sermonner son petit ami pour son manque de moral. Il se contentait d'observer les conséquences sans se sentir concerné. Oh, au début, ç'avait été compliqué, parce que Riku souffrait un peu du complexe du chevalier servant. Rien que le fait de ne pas empêcher une mauvaise action d'un tiers, ça le faisait se sentir coupable.

Mais il travaillait là-dessus, et heureusement, sinon leur relation n'aurait pas fait long feu. Si on pouvait estimer que ' _trois mois_ ' comptait comme ' _faire long feu_ '. Pas qu'ils comptaient s'arrêter là, mais tout de même.

« Sora ?! s'étouffa Kairi. Tu l'as _payé_ ? »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, pas vraiment gêné par l'idée. Il s'agissait simplement d'un échange de bons procédés.

« Sans indiscrétion, tu prends combien ? » intervint alors Axel, qui fusionnait quasiment avec le radiateur à ce stade.

Avec un soupir agacé, Vanitas fut contraint d'extirper sa main et sa baguette des couvertures pour rétorquer en traçant des lettres dans l'air glacial :

 _Trop cher pour toi._

Devant la moue dubitative du renard, Sora répondit :

« Deux cent balles. »

Les yeux d'Axel s'agrandirent.

« Quel arnaqueur ! »

Son ami leva les yeux au ciel, pesant le pour et le contre de lui écrire un argumentaire détaillé. _Pour_ : la satisfaction de lui rabattre son caquet, en plus de rétablir son honneur blessé. _Contre_ : il faisait froid et, dans son cas, s'expliquer prenait beaucoup trop de temps et d'efforts. Il n'en valait pas la peine.

N'empêche, lui trouvait que deux cent, ça représentait fort peu par rapport aux risques qu'il prenait ! Bon, passer le chien à trois têtes était le plus dur, dans l'idée, mais il ne fallait pas oublier non plus le danger de se faire renvoyer de l'école si ça se savait. M'enfin, il ne pouvait pas facturer davantage, pour un budget d'étudiant, mais ça vaudrait au moins cinq cent...

«Sora, appela la voix de Kairi sur le matelas au-dessus de sa tête, rend la couette, y a Xion qui grelotte en dormant.

-Mais moi aussi j'ai froid !

-Je rappelle que c'est ma couette, à la base, glissa Axel mine de rien. Et mon lit. »

À présent, il tentait de s'allonger sur le chauffage, sans trop de résultats. Même lui n'était pas maigrelet à ce point. Ça paraissait davantage obscène qu'autre chose, à vrai dire.

« J'y pense, réalisa Sora, pourquoi on ne va pas tous squatter dans le lit d'Axel ? À sept, on aurait plus chaud.

-Euh ouais, nan. Déjà, j'ai jamais autorisé les deux squatteuses, là ! Et je vous connais hein, vous allez vous agiter et vous battre et casser des lattes.

-On est pas si turbulents que ça...

-Vous êtes de vrais gremlins et tu le sais très bien. »

En désespoir de cause, Sora tourna sa bouille vers Vanitas, qui en grimaça d'avance. Il n'allait pas oser demander, tout de même ?

« Vani... » gémit le parasite en guise de requête.

Ils avaient tous été contaminés par Axel et Xion, avec ce surnom, et Vanitas se trouvait démuni. Il avait beau les punir avec des sortilèges divers et variés, rien n'y faisait ! Il songeait vaguement à passer au niveau supérieur, comme des malédictions sur plusieurs générations, ou bien un sort de mutisme semblable au sien. Quoiqu'il ne saurait pas trop où planquer leurs voix.

Avant qu'il ait pu écrire un _Crève_ , Riku répondit à sa place.

« Tu peux toujours essayer pour voir, mais je pense qu'il faudra lui passer sur le corps avant de pouvoir mettre ne serait-ce qu'un orteil sur son territoire.

-Un peu comme toi, en somme » ricana Axel.

Erreur de débutant. Ne jamais tendre de perche à l'ennemi. Toujours surveiller ses paroles. Vanitas se fit la note mentale de lui apprendre deux ou trois trucs à ce propos.

« Tiens donc, moi qui pensais que les renards ne faisaient que des blagues pleines de finesse...»

Ah, par contre, il n'aurait pas besoin de lui enseigner la répartie. Déjà ça.

«Touché coulé... marmonna une voix en hauteur.

-Attend, elle me bolosse en dormant maintenant, l'autre ?

-Je pense qu'elle fait semblant, répondit Kairi. Mais c'est dur à dire... »

Ou bien elle faisait de très petites siestes. Mais à moins qu'on ne la réveille, ça restait plutôt rare.

« Mais franchement, vous êtes pas solidaires ! se plaignit alors Sora à l'intention de Riku et Vanitas. Forcément, c'est facile hein, vous avez forcément moins froid que nous ! »

Cette fois, ils se turent suffisamment longtemps pour laisser Vanitas en placer une. Ce qu'il détestait les conversations de groupe...

 _T'as qu'à te taper Ventus._

Les concernés se penchèrent et plissèrent les yeux pour réussir à lire à cette distance, Sora marmonnant les mots à mesure qu'il les déchiffrait – ce qui donnait fortement envie à Vanitas de l'étrangler. Puis il se tourna vers son ami.

« Avant que tu ne demandes, déclara calmement Ventus, c'est non.

-Pfff... »

Axel secoua la tête, dépité à l'extrême.

« Toute cette belle brochette de sorciers, et pas un seul foutu de trouver un sortilège pour nous tenir chaud...

-Bah vas-y, cherche, si t'es si malin !

-Oh, doucement ! Je suis d'affiliation Ténèbres, moi, je suis pas calé en chaleur ! Je m'y connais plutôt en trucs froids et humides.

-Dis donc, j'espère que tu parles pas de ta bite.

-Mais bordel, tu dors toi ou pas du tout, à la fin ? »

Un rire diabolique lui répondit, mais rien d'autre.

Ventus fronça les sourcils, comme sous le coup d'une réminiscence qui crépitait entre ses deux neurones et demi, puis marmonna :

« En fait, ça me dit quelque chose. Je dois avoir déjà vu un truc pour tenir chaud quelque part.

-Une bouillotte ?

-Un plaid ?

-Un sortilège ?

-À votre avis ? Plutôt dans le genre sortilèges. J'ai dû le lire vite fait dans un livre. Tu m'aides à chercher, So' ? »

Les deux énergumènes firent voler une petite pile de manuels entre eux pour les parcourir. En même temps, un nouveau répit tomba dans le groupe. Forcément, à force, ils n'avaient plus grand-chose à se dire, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de squatter là – fin d'examens, pas d'internet et l'hiver à son paroxysme au-dehors.

Axel finit par se lasser de sa courte mais sulfureuse liaison avec le radiateur et par grimper dans son lit rejoindre les filles.

Avec un soupir silencieux, Vanitas colla son dos contre celui de son petit ami, qui resserra ses bras autour de lui en retour. Le froid le rendait toujours somnolent. Et autant il faisait confiance à Riku, autant il préférait éviter de roupiller dans une pièce remplie à ras bord des pires hurluberlus connus à ce jour.

Bon, pour Axel, il n'avait souvent pas bien le choix, puisqu'ils partageaient la chambre, mais il surveillait ses arrières, et à raison ! Tiens, quelques semaines plus tôt, avant les vacances de Noël, son cher colocataire avait tenté de l'asperger d'une potion du furoncle pendant la nuit ' _pour rigoler_ '. Il s'était heurté de plein fouet à la barrière de protection que Vanitas avait dressé autour de son lit, en résultant une énorme bosse sur le front anguleux du Traître.

Très maigre vengeance pour l'affront que le corbeau avait manqué de subir, à son humble avis. Alors, le lendemain, il la lui avait fait bouffer, sa potion. Des furoncles s'étaient mis à pousser dans sa gorge, et Axel avait manqué de mourir, à la grande déception de Vanitas qui pensait bien réussir son coup. Il se consolait en se disant que son ami avait eu bien du mal à expliquer son état au troll-infirmier. Bah oui, tentative de meurtre ou non, on ne dénonçait pas les copains !

Il fut tiré de ses rêveries par une tête de Xion qui apparut à l'envers sur le côté du lit, façon cochon pendu.

 _T'as l'air en forme_ , commenta-t-il.

« Bah, il fait hyper sombre sombre, alors mon corps a l'air de penser qu'il fait nuit. J'ai trop la pêche ! Bon, Sora, Ven, vous trouvez ? J'ai froid !

-Euh ben, c'est plus compliqué que prévu... répondit Ventus.

-C'est bizarre, ça, ajouta pensivement Sora. Un truc aussi bête que créer du chaud, ça devrait se trouver dans les sortilèges de base... »

Ven releva le nez de son ouvrage, l'air soudainement percuté par quelque chose.

« Attend une minute ! »

En un tour de baguette, il fit voler tout le reste des livres de classe d'Axel et Vanitas avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Un très épais grimoire un peu poussiéreux lui atterrit dans les mains et Sora se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour lire le titre.

« Manuel de potions avancé ? Mais Ven...

-Fais-moi confiance... Ah ! »

Il mit le doigt sur une ligne de la table des matières, puis parcourut frénétique les pages jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

« Voilà ! Potion de chaleur ! »

Une potion ? Et dans le livre des mixtures difficiles, qui plus est. Ce ne devrait pas être un problème pour ces deux chimistes en herbe, mais tout de même, ça restait... surprenant ?

L'être humain possédait des techniques somme toute plutôt simples, même si pas toujours efficace, de lutter contre le froid : le feu, le chauffage à l'eau, au gaz, l'alcool... Et tout ce que les sorciers trouvaient comme moyens magiques d'imiter ces procédés, c'était une potion même pas à la portée de tout le monde ? Eh bien...

« Et ça fait quoi ? questionna Riku.

-Ben ça donne chaud, nouille. »

Même sans le voir, Vanitas put presque le sentir lever les yeux au ciel.

« D'accord, mais comment ? Il faut la boire ? Ça dure combien de temps ?

-Euh non, je crois que ça diffuse son pouvoir dans une pièce. Un peu comme des huiles essentielles, sauf que c'est pas une odeur.

-Mais c'est génial ça pour nous ! s'exclama Xion. Bon faudra juste qu'on reste tous ensemble tout l'hiver, mais c'est pas un problème, ça ! »

Oh, misère...

« Attend, j'suis pas sûr qu'on ait tous les ingrédients.

-Dis toujours pour voir.

-Alors. Tambouille de limace, bon ça, à la rigueur, ça se trouve.

-Euh... C'est quoi une tambouille ?

-Ben tu prend un bol, un pilon, ta limace et...

-Ok, ok. Et après ?

-Bave de troll, facile. Poils de renards, heureusement, on en a un sous la main... Rayon de soleil en flacon, il doit m'en rester dans un coin. J'espère, parce que sinon ça va être galère à attraper, par ce temps. Fruit Paopu. Ah.

-Ouf ! soupira Sora. J'en ai ramené des îles à Noël ! Si c'est tout, ça devrait être facile ! On s'y met ? »

Mais Ven plissait les lèvres et les sourcils, l'air soucieux. Vanitas comprit qu'ils pourraient s'asseoir dessus, la potion. Au sens figuré.

« Euh. Non, c'est pas tout. Crin de licorne. »

Oh ? Mais.

« Merde, ça coûte un bras, ça ! pesta Axel. Même en divisant par sept, je préfère encore me geler les miches tout l'hiver plutôt que de payer aussi cher. »

 _Dites_ , tenta Vanitas.

Mais bon, face à la moitié des interlocuteurs juste au-dessus de sa tête, incapables de le voir, et l'autre moitié perchée sur l'étagère du fond...

« Dois bien y avoir autre chose ! s'entêta Xion. On peut pas, j'sais pas, le remplacer par du crin de cheval ? »

 _Hé !_

« Si tu veux que ça t'explose à la figure, à la rigueur, ça donne chaud tout pareil... »

 _Oh hé, les connards !_

« Euh, les gens, je crois que Vanitas essaie de dire un truc » informa mollement Riku.

Pas trop tôt. Un peu plus et il lui enfonçait son coude dans les côtes pour qu'il fasse l'annonce.

Sora et Ven se tournèrent vers lui. Trois têtes se mirent à le fixer à l'envers. Pas du tout intimidant. Il tenta de tracer le plus vite possible, dérangé de l'attention. Ça lui apprendrait à rendre service !

 _Y a une licorne dans la forêt maudite, en fait._

« Comment tu le sais ?

-Même si c'est vrai, Vani, on va pas réussir à la trouver... »

 _Je l'ai vue hier._

Il sut qu'il venait de dire une connerie au silence qui s'ensuivit. Quoique, une connerie, c'était relatif, avec ceux-là. De son point de vue, les autres étaient cons, et non l'inverse. Puis bon, il l'avait _vu_. S'ils ne le croyaient pas, c'était pas son problème.

« Euh, c'est pas possible, ça, Van' » le tança Axel avec un énorme sourire de chat.

Le concerné haussa un sourcil arrogant. Ça l'irritait qu'on remette sa parole en doute.

 _Y a plein de bêtes dans la forêt, pourquoi pas une licorne ?_

« On ne dit pas qu'il n'y en a pas, répliqua Xion. On dit que c'est pas possible que tu l'aies vu. »

 _Ah bah merci la confiance._

« Mais enfin Vani ! C'est pas dans ton intérêt de nous faire croire ça ! On pourrait penser que... »

Il la fusilla du regard en attendant qu'elle s'explique. Derrière lui, Riku s'agitait nerveusement. Pas prêt de le défendre, celui-ci, hein ? Pfff... À quoi il lui servait, au juste ?

« Oh mon dieu, s'esclaffa Axel. Il a aucune idée de ce qu'on lui raconte, hein ? »

Ce fut Kairi, la seule personne réellement gentille dans ce tas de parasites, qui soupira puis annonça le plus lentement possible :

« Vanitas... Les seules personnes qui peuvent voir les licornes sont, hm... Les personnes vierges. »

 _Le signe astrologique ?_

Évidemment que non, il s'en doutait bien. En plus, il était scorpion, donc rien à voir. Mais sur un malentendu, ça pouvait passer... Surtout que, si on rajoutait le Seprentaire dans le lot, comme préconisé par certains astrologues de bas étage, ça décalait tout. Mince, est-ce qu'au moins le signe de la Vierge était proche de celui du scorpion en termes de dates ? Il aurait dû prendre cette option en première année. Ça ne lui aurait servi que pour trouver une excuse bidon durant un seul et unique moment de son existence mais, eh...

« Non, Vanitas. Pas le signe astrologique, non. »

Ah. Bon.

En réalité, il se doutait bien que, avec des chieurs pareils en guise d'amis, et à moins qu'il ne remédie à la situation avant cela, la chose finirait par se savoir... Il avait résolu depuis longtemps que, lorsque son secret serait découvert, il tuerait toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce et puis lui-même.

À présent, et même s'il passait actuellement par tout un tas d'émotions fort peu agréables en un temps record, cette solution lui semblait un peu radicale. Surtout qu'il avait peut-être un coup à jouer.

 _Du calme. J'étais en corbeau._

« Et ? » s'enquit Xion sans lui laisser le temps de finir, ce qui le fit soupirer bruyamment.

Déjà que, par souci pratique, il ne pouvait pas incorporer toutes les insultes et le sarcasme qu'il aurait souhaité dans sa prose...

 _J'ai jamais niqué sous forme de corbeau._

« Encore heureux...

-Donc t'essaie de nous dire que tu peux voir les licornes parce que la version à plumes de toi-même est vierge ? »

 _Précisément._

« Mais au fait, réalisa Sora. Ça baise comment, un oiseau ? Ça a une bite au moins ? Et pourquoi je ne sais pas un truc aussi basique sur l'anatomie animale ? »

Comme personne ne s'intéressait tellement aux question ornithologiques, ils ne se donnèrent aucunement la peine de lui répondre. Enfin, Vanitas aurait bien éclairé sa lanterne dans l'unique but de détourner le sujet de sa personne, mais il n'en eut pas le temps que Ven réattaqua d'un air innocent, ses jambes s'agitant joyeusement dans le vide :

« Ça ressemble à une excuse bidon. »

Oui, et quelqu'un doté d'un peu plus de tact aurait laissé son excuse bidon en paix !

« Mais nan, rit Axel en descendant gracieusement du lit pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur le parquet usé. Il nous fait une blague. Hein, Vani ? _Vani_. Vanichat. Rassure-moi. T'as déjà trempé le biscuit ? »

Là, il existait trois options. Mentir, garder le silence, ou tuer tous ceux présents dans cette pièce.

 _Oui._

« Il ment » asséna Xion.

Il aurait vraiment dû choisir la troisième option.

Il n'expliquerait jamais le don surnaturel de Xion pour deviner ce qu'il pensait en se basant sur les expressions de son visage, surtout que ça ne fonctionnait que sur lui. La plupart du temps, il trouvait ça pratique, parce qu'elle pouvait traduire pour les autres sans qu'il ait besoin d'écrire ce qu'il voulait faire passer comme information. Sauf que ben... Même les messages qu'il ne voulait pas faire passer, Xion transmettait. Par malveillance, cruauté ou innocence idiote, ça, Vanitas n'arrivait pas à le déterminer.

Bon, très bien. Premièrement, il allait falloir qu'il commande des billets de train pour dans une heure. Quoique avant cela, il fallait décider d'une destination, car sa mère préférerait le tuer de ses propres mains que de le laisser abandonner ses études. Il irait s'exiler à l'étranger. Loin, très très loin. Puis il creuserait un immense trou jusqu'aux enfers et il irait directement se terrer là-bas pour le restant de l'éternité. Ce serait plus simple que de rester ici, avec ce silence et ce malaise.

Quelle angoisse. Il utilisait les trois quarts de son énergie pour tenter de rester digne. Le quart restant turbinait à plein régime dans son cerveau pour essayer de retourner la situation à son avantage, mais...

Encore, si ça restait les débiles lumineux et Xion, il aurait pu s'en tirer. Mais alors ce gros beauf d'Axel...

« Eh, Riku, tu confirmes ? »

Ah non mais vraiment quel gros connard.

« J'ai rien à confirmer. Si tu veux des détails indiscrets sur la vie privée de ton pote, il faut t'arranger avec lui. »

Olala. Ok. Vanitas l'aimait beaucoup, quand il prenait ce ton sec, surtout pour rembarrer Axel. Ce n'était pas souvent, et ça lui envoyait des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale. Même si en fait, maintenant que Riku avait appris le secret, il allait probablement le quitter.

Ou pas, d'ailleurs. Riku était trop gentil pour quitter les gens pour ça. M'enfin, tout de même, Vanitas ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le pire.

Axel ne parut pas trop piger l'avertissement.

« Mais allez quoi ! Ça fait trois mois que vous êtes ensemble, tu vas pas me dire que vous avez _rien fait_ ! Même pas une petite branl- »

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase, parce que Vanitas lui lança promptement un maléfice de bâillonage et, très clairement, il aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps. La corde magique serra peut-être un peu trop fort, à en juger par ses cris de protestation, mais personne ne bougea pour l'aider, jugeant sans doute qu'il avait mérité.

« Me lance pas de sorts hein, Vani, intervint Xion de la voix la plus diplomate possible. Mais je vois pas trop, euh, pourquoi ? C'est que t'as pas envie, ou... »

Roh le toupet. D'un côté, dans une situation inversée, il aurait été curieux aussi.

Mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. Jusqu'à la fin du lycée, il faisait peur à tout le monde. Parce qu'il était un sorcier, qui plus est d'affiliation Ténèbres, que sa mère avait une sale réputation de vieille folle, et que, ben, voilà, il n'inspirait pas confiance. Pas vraiment les conditions idéales pour nouer une amitié, et encore moins une relation amoureuse, alors tirer un coup...

Une fois arrivé dans les études supérieures, il faisait peur à moins de gens – quoique ça arrivait toujours. Dès qu'on se retrouvait entre membres de la communauté magique, ça allait un peu mieux. Puis il avait rencontré Riku, mais, bon... Ça restait compliqué.

« Oh, ça va, tu peux nous en parler, on est tes amis ! insista-t-elle devant le silence de mort.

-Vous pouvez pas lui foutre un peu la paix ? soupira Riku. Personne ne raconte tout à ses amis. »

Il en savait quelque chose, lui qui avait caché son affiliation aux Ténèbres à Sora et Kairi pendant une année complète...

« Et puis, tu sais Vani, intervint gentiment Kairi, c'est pas grave du tout, hein. C'est même courant. »

Eurk. C'était presque pire que les blagues d'Axel, ça, la mièvrerie écoeurante. En même temps, est-ce que c'était vraiment trop tard pour les assassiner, là, tout de suite ?

« C'est même génial ! s'exclama Sora. Comme ça, tu vas pouvoir chercher la licorne et on aura notre potion ! »

Hum, comment formuler ça gentiment... ?

 _Crève._

Oui, voilà, parfait.

« Oooh, mais pourquoi ? T'es notre seul espoir de pas mourir de froid ! »

 _Eh bah meurt._

« Mais ça va te servir aussi ! »

Dans ce cas, il accepterait son sort et quitterait ce monde avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait ! Et puis non en fait. Lui, il avait Riku pour tenir chaud. Les autres n'avaient qu'à se trouver un Riku aussi.

Puis merde, quoi. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il irait se les peler en forêt pour des enfoirés pareils ! Ça leur apprendrait, aussi, à l'humilier comme ça.

 _Allez vous faire foutre._

« Oh, on pourrait te retourner le conseil, Vanichat » rétorqua Axel, qui avait finalement trouvé le contresort adéquat.

Mais Vanitas ne l'attaqua pas, même pas un tout petit peu. Il se contenta de lui retourner un sourire froid.

« Oh, non... » marmonna Xion en devinant ce que présageait son expression cruelle.

En guise de représailles, il ne les aiderait pas, et aucune supplication d'aucune sorte ne changerait cela.

Peut-être même qu'il ajouterait un petit bonus dans sa vengeance, mais il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse. En attendant, il se contenta de garder un silence satisfait.

* * *

 **Désolé, ça coupe un peu abruptement parce que ben, c'était sensé enchaîner sur une autre scène, mais du coup, ce sera pour la prochaine fois...**

 **En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de me replonger dans cet univers, je m'étais déjà assez amusée à l'écrire l'an dernier. J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **À dans quelques jours (oui j'ai pas de date précise pardon) pour la suite !**


	10. Spin-off : la licorne, partie 2

**Pardon pour le temps qu'a mis ce chapitre à arriver. En ce moment c'est le Nanowrimo, alors je passe davantage de temps à écrire qu'à corriger.**

 **Ah, au fait : finalement ce spin-off fera 3 chapitres, parce qu'il est beaucoup trop long.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« On peut en discuter, si tu veux » proposa gentiment Riku alors qu'ils se trouvaient exceptionnellement seuls, les autres ayant désertés la chambre pour aller manger.

Vanitas avait prétexté les rejoindre plus tard, dans le but à peine dissimulé de bouder toute la soirée, et Riku était juste resté, sans rien dire. Vu qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup, il faudrait au moins une bonne demi-heure aux autres pour se rendre compte de son absence – même à Sora et Kairi, tête en l'air comme ils étaient. Oh, peut-être que Ventus le verrait, mais Ventus se fichait bien de faire remarquer ce genre de détails aux autres. Tout au pire, il hausserait les épaules et lancerait un « bah je croyais que vous le saviez ».

Le corbeau prit un moment pour réfléchir à la question. Sujet délicat, surtout abordé de cette manière... Avec les autres, il pouvait se contenter de nier, de menacer, et de les laisser se geler les miches le restant de l'hiver alors qu'ils avaient besoin de lui pour leur foutue potion.

Mais bon, là, il s'agissait de Riku, et il sortait avec Riku depuis grosso modo trois mois, et ça le concernait à moitié, quand même. Ou pas, affirmeraient certains, m'enfin... Vanitas ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse une fausse impression, non plus.

Malgré tout, ça le gonflait d'expliquer. Déjà que ça le gonflait tout court, d'être toujours puceau. Ça le gonflait depuis ses quatorze ans et le début de l'incroyable pic d'hormones de l'adolescence, et maintenant il en avait vingt, et, pff...

Il ne pourrait pas y couper, alors il finit par sortir de sous son oreiller un carnet tout abîmé à force d'être trimballé partout, avec un critérium attaché à la couverture par son petit bitoniau. C'était plus pratique, pour discuter avec son petit ami, que le sortilège d'écriture. Ça allait plus vite, déjà, et puis lorsqu'ils ne se trouvaient pas seuls, ça permettait de communiquer discrètement – le plus souvent, Vanitas s'en servait pour insulter l'un ou l'autre de leurs camarades bruyants. Et parfois Riku y écrivait aussi, pour le sermonner vaguement, parce qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment que Vanitas critique ses amis lumino-gerbants. C'était le carnet spécial Riku, en somme.

 _En parler pour dire quoi ?_ traça-il.

« Ben, déjà, y a pas de mal, expliqua maladroitement Riku. Enfin, je, euh, c'est pas grave, tu sais, je m'en fiche. Ça explique des trucs, mais voilà. Axel est un gros con. »

Axel était fidèle à lui-même, surtout. Furieux mais pas surpris, Vanitas savait exactement pourquoi son ami réagissait de la sorte. Déjà parce qu'Axel ne possédait pas de filtre, et pas beaucoup d'empathie. Se mettre à la place des autres, très peu pour lui. C'était un peu pour ça que Vanitas l'aimait bien, parfois. Axel ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez et Axel, depuis son entrée dans cette école deux ans plus tôt, avait essayé tant bien que mal de baiser tout ce qui bouge, sans trop de résultats. Axel était sur les dents et, sûrement, ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi une personne en couple, donc en situation d'attirance réciproque, n'en profiterait pas. Alors forcément, la situation l'étonnait, et il l'exprimait bruyamment.

« Et si tu veux pas en parler, c'est... pas obligé non plus. »

 _C'est pas ça._

« Ok. Juste, histoire d'être fixé, tu ressens pas l'envie de faire ce genre de choses, ou bien... ? Pas que ce soit un problème si c'est le cas ! J'veux dire, hum, c'est pas pour ça que je reste avec toi, donc y a aucun souci. »

Vanitas ne savait pas trop s'il devait se sentir vexé ou rassuré. Rassuré, sans doute, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher...

 _Ça veut dire que je t'attires pas ?_

«J'ai pas dit ça ! Je dis juste... Enfin oui, ce serait dommage mais euh... Tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Il aimait beaucoup trop l'entendre se perdre dans des justifications inutiles. Riku soupira bruyamment lorsque Vanitas se tourna vers lui avec un sourire sadique planté sur le visage, et qu'il rendit compte qu'il se foutait de sa gueule.

« Enfoiré... Moi je suis gentil et toi tu te moques. »

 _Tu devrais avoir l'habitude._

« Est-ce que tu essaies de changer le sujet ? »

 _Même pas._

Peut-être inconsciemment ?

« C'est pas grave si tu veux pas en parler » insista Riku.

Bon dieu mais... Pff... Ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer, quand il se montrait aussi prévenant, comme ça !

 _Si. Et si._

«Si quoi ? T'es pas asexuel alors ?»

 _Nan_.

Quiproquo résolu. Et il prétendait s'en foutre, le Riku, pourtant il poussa un profond soupir qui pouvait s'apparenter à du soulagement. Comme quoi, il avait beau dire, il méritait un peu sa place dans le cursus Ténèbres, tout de même...

 _Juste jamais eu l'occasion._

« C'est... étonnant. »

Vanitas haussa un sourcil, que son petit ami ne vit pas, puisqu'il se tenait dans son dos, lisant le carnet par-dessus son épaule.

 _?_

« Oh, allez, soit pas si modeste. »

Il rajouta quelques points d'interrogations sur la ligne.

« Non mais, Van'... Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que personne à part moi ne t'as jamais dit que t'étais beau. »

Argh, les papillons. Il détestait aimer ça.

Et il ne s'habituait toujours pas aux compliments.

 _On m'a surtout dit que je faisais peur._

Ce à quoi Riku haussa les épaules.

« Ben, c'est pas incompatible. C'est un style. Y en a plein qui aiment bien. J'aime bien, moi. »

La dernière phrase se résumait à un marmonnement embarrassé contre son épaule.

Pas facile de dire les choses. Même après trois mois, ça restait... Eh bien, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait bien y faire, avec la sincérité. Ouaip. Le point positif, quand on était muet, c'est qu'on avait pas forcément besoin de répondre aux compliments quand on ne trouvait rien de brillant à rétorquer.

À la place, il entreprit de jouer avec les doigts de Riku, laissant le carnet retomber sur ses genoux et le crayon se perdre quelque part dans les draps. Il sentait bien que la discussion n'en resterait pas là, mais il ne savait pas trop comment rebondir dessus, alors il attendit que son petit ami s'en charge. Il allait sûrement le faire. Vanitas commençait à le connaître, depuis le temps.

« Et euh... »

Bingo.

« Euh, enfin, dis-moi si j'insiste trop, mais du coup, pour toi et moi, hum... Faudrait qu'on en discute un jour, autant que ce soit tout de suite. »

Vanitas mit un moment à retrouver le crayon, perdu quelque part sous ses fesses. Compliqué, ça aussi. De manière générale, son quotidien était beaucoup trop compliqué par rapport à celui des gens normaux.

 _C'est bizarre que t'ai pas voulu en discuter avant, en passant._

Parce que bon, Vanitas avait l'excuse de son inexpérience pour ne pas trop vouloir aborder le sujet. Ça et autre chose. Riku, lui, en revanche... Peut-être qu'il était trop poli ou trop timide. Il le sentit hausser les épaules derrière lui.

« Hm... C'est jamais venu dans la conversation. Et puis, tu recules toujours quand ça va un peu loin, je voulais pas passer pour un gros forceur. »

 _Faut dire qu'il fait froid dans la crypte._

Et puis, les trois quarts du temps, ils étaient envahis par les squatteurs. Même la nuit, bon, Vanitas partageait sa chambre avec Axel et Léon – ce dernier s'éclipsait régulièrement puisque ladite chambre se faisait souvent prendre d'assaut par une Xion narcoleptique. Riku, quant à lui, dormait avec deux énergumènes du nom de Saïx et Zexion, tous les deux peu bavards et pas très... accueillants. Riku les aimait bien, apparemment. Forcément, après avoir partagé son espace de vie en première année avec Sora et Ventus, ce devait être reposant de se retrouver au calme...

« Pas faux, admit Riku avec un sourire dans la voix. Mais y a pas que ça, si ? »

Non, bien sûr. Si c'était que ça... Quoique ce serait déjà beaucoup. Ça et la trouille de voir surgir sa prof de métamorphose à l'improviste dans la fameuse crypte, comme la première fois qu'ils avaient exploré ce bâtiment. Ç'avait déjà été assez gênant à ce moment-là, alors en pleine affaire, il préférait ne pas trop imaginer. Pouah, quelle horreur. Rien que d'y penser, ça lui foutait des frissons, et pas du genre agréables.

 _Bof_.

« Quoi, bof ? Ce serait presque à mon tour d'être vexé, là. »

Rohlala... C'était toujours aussi compliqué, les relations sociales ? Vanitas ne se rendait pas compte, il évitait toujours de balancer autre chose que des insultes aux gens. Pas l'habitude de se confier.

 _C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Non, y a pas que le froid de la crypte._

« Tu veux en discuter ? »

Oui. Non. Bordel de merde. C'était juste gênant de l'avouer. Et lorsqu'il le formulait, même en pensée, ça semblait idiot.

 _Non_.

« Ok, hum... On est pas obligés d'en parler, t'inquiète. »

 _Je sais._

« J'veux dire, prends ton temps. J'veux dire, euh, ça fait pas si longtemps qu'on se connaît, j'veux dire...»

Puisque Riku semblait décidé à s'enfoncer dans les explications embarrassantes ad vitam aeternam, sans jamais fermer sa gueule, Vanitas se retourna pour coller ses lèvres sur les siennes. En général, ça le faisait taire aussitôt. Il lui laissa à peine le temps de respirer entre deux baisers, des fois qu'il lui viendrait à l'esprit de reprendre son monologue de l'infini.

Le concerné ne parut pas s'en plaindre, jusqu'à ce que Vanitas ne colle ses mains froides contre son dos – officiellement sous prétexte de câlin, mais son sourire cruel n'aurait trompé personne.

« T'es vraiment impossible... »

Et pourtant, l'accusation sonnait comme un compliment.

* * *

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent dans un mélange d'agacement monstrueux et de satisfaction pour Vanitas.

L'agacement, parce que ses compères ne cessaient de le harceler avec cette histoire de licorne. Monstreux, parce qu'en plus, ça lui rappelait son état de jeune puceau de vingt ans, ce qui lui donnait relativement envie de mourir.

La satisfaction, parce que tout ce florilège de parasites avait désespérément besoin de lui, qu'ils regrettaient amèrement de l'avoir offensé et que, après encore quelques jours à grelotter, ils finiraient sans doute par se prosterner à ses pieds. Et sa réponse serait toujours un refus catégorique.

C'était donc ça, le pouvoir, l'impression immensément jouissive de tenir le monde entre ses griffes ? Bon, d'accord, le monde se résumait à une poignée de jeunes adultes transis de froid, mais tout de même !

« Allez, Vani, quoi ! J'me suis pas moqué de toi, moi ! tenta Ventus alors qu'ils se croisèrent dans les couloirs, un matin où le temps couvert rendait tout gris à l'intérieur du château. Tu m'aimes bien ? »

Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui équivalait à un non. Enfin, à défaut de l'aimer, il s'entendait plutôt bien avec Ventus, dans le sens où il était peut-être le seul, hormis Riku, à ne presque pas lui taper sur les nerfs. Une qualité rare chez la plèbe, de nos jours...

Mais s'il insistait autant, Vanitas allait finir par revenir sur son opinion.

« Bon, écoute, soupira Ventus. On peut marchander. Je sais faire des potions très difficiles. Je peux même faire tes devoirs à ta place dans cette matière, pendant, disons, un mois ? »

Pfff...

« Ok, disons, le reste de l'année ! supplia le garçon devant son silence. Ça te va ? Sora dit qu'il y a une tempête dans quelques jours, un gros truc. Ce serait pas mal de se préparer en conséquences !

-Quel genre de tempête ? intervint Riku. J'ai pas entendu parler de ça.

-Forcément, personne ne regarde la météo ici ! Mais genre, alerte régionale et tout le tralala ! J't'en supplies, Vani, me laisse pas mourir ! »

Eh bien, en tout cas, sa tendance à l'exagération ne cesserait de l'impressionner. Et très honnêtement, Vanitas aurait peut-être considéré l'offre des devoirs en potion, si jamais l'autre ne s'entêtait pas à l'appeler _Vani_. Comme quoi, ça tenait à peu de choses, la vie et la mort...

Le corbeau, qui se contentait jusqu'alors d'avancer comme un prince, le regard droit devant lui dans une superbe ignorance du garçon qui le suppliait, finit par saisir la main de Riku et par presser le pas, doublant rapidement Ventus, qui ne prit probablement pas cela pour un oui.

* * *

« Si c'est à cause d'Axel, on peut faire en sorte qu'il ne profite pas de la potion » conspira Xion à voix basse au-dessus de son plateau de nourriture, alors que leur ami rouquin se resservait en frites au comptoir.

C'était assez fou, la cantine de cet endroit, parce qu'elle ressemblait à absolument toutes les cantines du monde. Et justement, dans une école de sorcellerie qui faisait de son mieux pour paraître glauque et clichée au possible, ça impressionnait. On aurait dit un autre monde. Dès qu'on en franchissait les portes, tout paraissait trop blanc, trop hygiénique, trop moderne... et correctement chauffé.

Il s'agissait de la seule pièce de ce foutu château dans laquelle on ne se pelait pas les couilles. Malheureusement, elle restait formellement interdite aux élèves en dehors des heures de repas – une histoire de vol de nourriture, comme on pouvait aisément le deviner.

Vanitas jeta un oeil aux autres personnes présentes à la table, qui ne paraissaient pas surprises de la proposition.

« Oh, on a tous approuvé cette décision, expliqua Xion. Sauf Riku, parce qu'on ne lui en a pas parlé, mais Riku est neutre.

-Effectivement, acquiesça le concerné. Je ne tiens pas à rentrer dans vos magouilles. »

 _Même les niais sont d'accord pour faire un truc aussi méchant ?_

Les niais en questions commencèrent à s'indigner avant même la fin de sa phrase, mais ne protestèrent pas bien fort, pas alors qu'ils essayaient de mettre Vanitas dans leur poche.

« Disons que, répondit alors gentiment Kairi, il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

-C'est vrai, c'est pas sympa d'se moquer ! » renchérit Sora.

Grands dieux.

« Par ailleurs, les proposition précédentes tiennent toujours, réattaqua Kairi avec un ton de haut diplomate. Ventus s'engage à faire tes devoirs de potions, Xion à porter ton sac, Sora à, euh, c'était quoi déjà ?

-À filer mon dessert pendant trois mois. Sérieux, j'aime tellement les desserts, tu devrais accepter ! »

Eh bien, Vanitas se sentait plutôt impressionné par leur motivation, pour être honnête. Rien que pour ça, ils la mériteraient, leur potion de chaleur. Sauf que voilà, le royaume de Vanitas n'était pas une méritocratie.

 _Et toi ?_ écrivit-il à l'intention de Kairi.

La jeune fille écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

« Moi ? Ça fait déjà beaucoup de choses, tu as vraiment besoin que j'en proposes une aussi ? »

Vanitas hocha la tête, un rictus sadique sur les lèvres, son meilleur regard arrogant fixé sur elle.

À vrai dire, il n'avait aucune idée d'en quoi était douée Kairi. Elle devait bien avoir une spécialité, quelque chose, non ? Il faisait surtout cette proposition afin de satisfaire sa curiosité.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux sur son assiette, en pleine réflexion.

«Eh bien... Je pourrais...

-Je préviens, je prête pas mes frites ! s'exclama bruyamment Axel en revenant, faisant claquer son plateau contre la table et interrompant donc les petites affaires qui se tramaient derrière son dos.

-Tu peux pas _prêter_ de la nourriture, Axel, fit observer Xion. On peut pas te la rendre. Ou alors, j'espère que t'aimes le caca.

-Gnagnagna...

-L'éloquence d'un homme.

-C'est marrant, commenta Sora. Avant, quand on était qu'entre gens de la Lumière... Enfin, à part Riku, j'veux dire... Eh bah on passait pas notre temps à se bolosser comme ça. Mais en fait, ça fait de l'animation, c'est sympa.

-Serions-nous en train de vous corrompre, pauvre âmes perdues ? plaisanta Axel.

-J'sais pas. Ça s'peut. Ou alors on cachait bien notre jeu dès le départ.

-Tu veux dire que la différence entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres, c'est juste l'hypocrisie ?

-Probable » marmonna Sora en piquant une des frites d'Axel.

* * *

« Tu boudes encore, Vanichat ? » questionna son ami alors qu'ils faisaient leurs devoirs à même le sol – une sombre histoire de bureau maudit dans un accès de colère et que, du coup, plus personne ne pouvait utiliser sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Le bien-nommé Vanichat leva les yeux de son devoir de runes de mauvaise grâce. Il daigna, pour une fois, répondre à Axel, à qui il adressait très franchement à peine la parole – façon de parler – depuis deux jours.

 _Bouder n'est pas le terme._

« Alors quoi ? Pourquoi tu veux pas nous aider ? »

Ce genre de réflexions après tout ce temps de vie commune surprenait toujours Vanitas. Est-ce qu'Axel l'avait déjà vu aider quelqu'un si cela ne servait pas ses intérêts ? Franchement ?

 _Parce que je suis méchant._

« Ooooh mais non ! T'es un gentil Vanichat ! »

Puis ce surnom, aussi...

 _Ok, je vais vous aider._

« C'est vrai ? »

 _Non_.

« Dis donc, Riku, t'es un gentil, toi ? »

L'intéressé, qui lisait tranquillement sur le matelas de Vanitas, leva à peine la tête. Parfois, il traînait dans leur chambre, même quand son petit ami était occupé à autre chose, parce que pourquoi pas.

« Je sais pas. Oui, je suppose.

-Allez, t'es toujours en train de défendre la veuve et l'orphelin ! T'es un gentil !

-Vu comme ça...

-Et du coup, tu dis rien ? Ton amoureux ne veut pas nous rendre service, alors qu'on lui demande gentiment et qu'on a hyper besoin de lui, et ça te fait ni chaud ni froid ? T'as aucun remords ?

-J'ai pas de remords à avoir, je suis pas sa mère. Il fait ce qu'il veut.

-Mais t'en penses quoi ?

-Je suis plutôt neutre, sur ce coup, je t'avouerais.

-Ouais, t'es de son côté, quoi... bougonna Axel.

-J'ai aucun côté. Vu la situation, je peux pas me permettre de prendre parti.

-Lâche.

-Non, juste raisonnable. »

* * *

« Tu devrais les aider, quand même. »

Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel. Il le sentait venir, très honnêtement.

Pour une fois, ils se réfugiaient dans la chambre de Riku, puisque ses colocataires finissaient les cours plus tard.

Comme il ne connaissait personne d'affiliation Ténèbres avant le début de leur deuxième année, Riku avait dû quémander à des quatrième années de bien vouloir l'accepter dans le lit restant, du coup ils n'avaient pas les mêmes horaires qu'eux. Enfin, ok, avant, il connaissait Vanitas et Axel, mais bon, ils n'allaient tout de même pas l'accueillir dans leur chambre. Ça aurait créé des situations gênantes, vu leur relation assez fraîche et la tendance d'Axel aux blagues graveleuses. Bref.

 _En quel honneur ?_

« Ils sont pas méchants, et c'est vrai qu'il fait froid. Même Axel, bon, il ne sait pas trop quand se taire, mais il ne mérite pas autant d'acharnement. Je pense. Après, tu fais ce que tu veux. »

 _Ta gentillesse me perdra._

Ce à quoi Riku haussa les sourcils et bordel, même ses sourcils étaient parfaits, ça n'avait aucun sens.

« Ça veut dire que tu vas y réfléchir ? »

 _Rêve pas trop. Pas envie de crever de froid dans la forêt._

« Et si tu te transformes en corbeau ? Ça vit dans les pays froids, ces bestioles, non ? »

Oui, les corbeaux ordinaires supportaient bien les basses températures, effectivement. Cela dit, tout comme l'animal déteignait sur l'humain – Xion qui devenait une créature nocturne et piquait des roupillons la journée depuis qu'elle se métamorphosait en hibou, par exemple – eh bien l'humain déteignait sur l'animal. Et Vanitas était d'un naturel frileux.

Durant son enfance au Manoir de sa mère, il attrapait tout le temps froid. Soi-disant que les bâtisses mal isolées faisaient partie de la panoplie du parfait sorcier diabolique. Eh bien, il lancerait une mode, lui : les manoirs sinistres bien chauffés. Ce serait sa petite touche personnelle à lui. Et puis il n'allait pas forcer Riku à vivre dans un taudis pareil.

Hein, attendez, quoi ? Pourquoi il pensait à ça ? Doucement, ça ne faisait que trois mois, il n'allait commencer à imaginer des projets d'avenir ! Putain, il se détestait, quand son cerveau faisait ce genre de trucs !

Il n'était pas censé s'habituer à la niaiserie. Ça ne faisait pas partie de sa nature. Il n'était pas censé s'habituer aux câlins non plus, et pourtant... En même temps, ça tenait chaud les câlins, quoi. Même s'il ne laisserait jamais personne d'autre que Riku le toucher, sous perdre de perdre une main. Rien que d'imaginer un contact peau à peau avec l'un des parasites, ça le dégoûtait, et pourtant il aimait bien les parasites. Un peu. Pas tous, en plus.

« Je t'ai perdu, je crois » commenta un Riku perplexe devant son manque de réponse.

 _Trop long à expliquer. Mais j'ai froid quand même en corbeau. Pour ça que je le fais plus._

« Ah... Moi qui pensais que tu voulais juste passer plus de temps avec moi. »

 _Ta gueule._

S'il commençait à admettre ce genre de choses, ça n'allait pas le faire. Il se demandait souvent, lorsqu'il pensait à un truc mièvre, au bout de combien de temps sa mère allait apparaître pour le déshériter. Elle finirait par le savoir. Elle savait tout.

* * *

« Je peux enchanter ton chapeau pour qu'il vienne se poser sur toi chaque matin de cours, et qu'il ne tombe pas ! » lui annonça Kairi avec détermination, deux jours plus tard, alors qu'Axel ne se trouvait pas dans les parages.

 _N'importe qui peut le faire._

Il n'avait juste pas envie de porter ce foutu chapeau. Ça n'apportait rien, sinon une surdose de cliché au cliché. Puis ça ne lui allait pas, alors il n'allait pas s'entêter... Parfois, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'aurait probablement pas réussi à chopper Riku, s'il mettait régulièrement ce chapeau – ah, en parlant de Riku, ça lui allait bien, à lui, par contre.

S'il devait se montrer tout à fait honnête, ça allait fort bien à Kairi aussi, qui lui renvoya une moue boudeuse.

« Bon, euh... Je peux ranger ta chambre ? »

Le concerné grimaça en imaginant quiconque fouiller dans ses affaires. Il stockait une demi-douzaine de trucs illégaux sous son lit.

 _Tu sais pas faire un truc particulier ? T'as aucune spécialité ?_

« Euh, je suis douée en enchantements. Tu as besoin que je t'enchantes quelque chose ? »

 _Nan._

Il allait lui dire de laisser tomber, qu'il n'accepterait rien parce que ça lui faisait trop plaisir de les faire chier, lorsque la jeune fille lâcha :

« J'ai plein de photos de Riku. Même certaines compromettantes. J'en ai une où il a cinq ans et il chante du Johnny Halliday, avec des lunettes de soleil et tout. »

Eh bien, pour le coup, Vanitas ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il la fixa, avec un sourire effrayant qui s'agrandissait de secondes en secondes. Tiens, tiens, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la gentille et douce Kairi vienne lui faire ce genre de proposition malhonnête...

 _Ok, amène-les moi._

« Oh, c'est vrai ? J'y croyais qu'à moitié... »

 _Tu te défiles ?_

« N-Non ! Mais fais en sorte qu'il ne l'apprenne pas, ok ? »

 _Promis._

C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire. Et puis ça risquerait de se retourner contre lui aussi, si l'intéressé prenait connaissance de leur marchandage.

Kairi s'en alla, après un sourire gêné. Ah... Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il dise oui, et maintenant elle nourrissait quelques remords à l'idée de trahir son meilleur ami ? Pauvre bichette. Décidément...

Au final, peut-être que la seule différence entre Lumière et Ténèbres, c'était la capacité à culpabiliser.

* * *

Purée, ce qu'il pouvait faire froid ! Vanitas pouvait à peine s'empêcher de claquer des dents, et il voyait Kairi grelotter devant lui, même avec trois pulls, deux écharpes, et probablement une paire de collants sous son pantalon.

Ils se trouvaient dans une aile abandonnée du château – _volontairement_ abandonnée, pour donner un style et alimenter les histoires de fantômes, si l'on voulait l'avis de Vanitas – avec un taux d'humidité tellement élevé qu'il craignait un peu que des champignons ne se mettent à pousser dans ses poumons. Mais ça valait le coup.

Kairi, l'air toute penaude, lui tendit une enveloppe pleine de photos. Vanitas s'adossa au mur pour les parcourir brièvement.

C'était parfait. Parfaitement ridicule.

La première image montrait un Riku d'environ deux ans sur le pot. Même aussi jeune, on parvenait à le reconnaître. Il faisait partie de ces gens qui se ressemblaient à eux-même, à tous les stades de leur vie, ce qui s'avérait moins courant qu'on pourrait le penser. Il y avait également un Riku adolescent, plein de boutons d'acné, souvent en compagnie de Sora ou Kairi. Il faisait la tronche sur la plupart des clichés, visiblement contraint et forcé d'immortaliser le moment.

Et puis, il y avait la fameuse photo où le Riku de cinq ans chantait, et c'était encore plus génial que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Le gamin paraissait s'égosiller à pleins poumons, avec d'énormes lunettes de soleil sur son nez minuscule, une veste en cuir trop grande pour lui qui lui arrivait aux chevilles, et une cuillère en bois en guise de micro.

Affreux. Même Vanitas se sentait un peu gêné de regarder un truc pareil. Ça aurait fait un parfait élément de chantage. Dommage. Riku ne devait pas savoir. Jamais.

 _Merci_ , traça-t-il dans l'air.

Le service valait bien une petite formule de politesse.

« Donc, tu penses partir à la recherche de la licorne demain, ou... ? s'enquit timidement Kairi. Ce serait bien d'avoir la potion avant la tempête, tu sais... »

Et venait la meilleure partie.

 _Mais j'y vais pas._

Et l'air perdu de son amie, qui écarquilla les yeux, sans comprendre à quel moment elle s'était faite avoir.

« Je... Quoi ? On avait un accord ! » protesta-t-elle.

 _Non. J'ai dit que je prenais les photos. J'ai rien promis en échange._

Son écriture de la petite explication prit bien assez de temps pour que Kairi se remémore la scène exacte de leur "pacte". Vanitas put contempler la _réalisation_ dans ses yeux au moment où ça la frappa, puis la colère.

« Je vais le dire à Riku ! On verra ce qu'il pensera du fait que t'ai voulu récupérer ces photos derrière son dos. »

Vanitas pencha la tête de côté, souriant toujours incontrôlablement. Ce qu'il aimait être méchant !

 _Si je coule, tu coules avec moi._

Quoique. Il y avait moyen, s'il se débrouillait bien, que Kairi coule toute seule, parce que Riku savait très bien comment se comportait Vanitas. Il s'attendait à ce genre de coup de sa part, alors qu'il ne prévoyait pas une telle trahison de la part de sa meilleure amie.

Bon, vu que ça le concernait directement, il risquait d'en vouloir un peu à Vanitas, aussi, mais celui-ci savait baratiner. Il dirait que ce n'était pas sa faute : on lui avait proposé, et il ne pouvait juste pas résister à la tentation, ça faisait partie de sa nature ! Et puis, il ne se rendait pas compte de ses actes; après tout il n'avait pas reçu une éducation très saine. Il pourrait argumenter qu'il ne pensait pas cela si grave, un marchandage de quelques photos un peu gênantes – m'enfin, si une photo comme ça circulait sur son enfance à lui, Vanitas ferait cramer le château, et probablement tout le pays, par sécurité.

Après un dernier regard assassin, Kairi ramassa le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait et s'éloigna. Elle ne dirait rien, évidemment

Comme quoi, cette histoire de licorne présentait quelques aspects positifs, mine de rien.

* * *

 **Et voilà.**

 **À très vite pour le dernier chapitre.**


	11. Spin-off : la licorne, partie 3

**Salut. J'avais encore oublié de poster la suite, désolée.**

 **Suite et fin de ce spin-off, par conséquent. J'espère que ça vous aura plu au moins un peu.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Du coup, c'est pas vrai qu'il y a des monstres des dessous de lit, dans les dortoirs des Ténèbres ? » questionna naïvement Sora.

Autre jour, autre squattage de chambre collectif.

« Depuis le temps que tu traînes ici, t'en as déjà vu ? rétorqua Axel

-Ben non mais... »

 _C'est moi, le monstre des dessous de lit_ , écrivit Vanitas.

Techniquement, son lit se trouvait en dessous de celui d'Axel... Et, bon, il se considérait comme la créature la plus sinistre de cette école remplie de goules dans les placards, d'araignées, de vers luisants et de shmups.

Malgré son air très fier de lui, il parvint à tirer une expression de pitié attendrie à Ventus.

«Awww, mais non Vani ! Faut pas te dénigrer comme ça, t'es pas un monstre !

-Non mais laisse, c'est un compliment pour lui, il se prend pour un grand génie du mal. Ne lui casse pas son délire. »

Wouah, c'était rare, que Xion parvienne à aligner tant de mots sans piquer du nez ! Le temps pourri et le ciel gris de l'hiver la mettaient réellement en grande forme ! Bon, mais être en forme pour passer le plus clair de son temps à grelotter sous une couette, ça ne présentait pas grand intérêt, à bien y réfléchir. Au moins, elle pouvait à peu près suivre en cours, toujours ça de pris.

« Je veux pas l'encourager, fit observer Axel, mais c'est vrai qu'il est quand même bien parti sur la voie de la fils-de-puterie, le Vanichou. Il refuse même d'aider ses plus proches amis à passer l'hiver, ça m'brise le coeur ! Je suis à deux doigts de mourir de chagrin face à une telle trahison ! »

 _Meurs en silence._

« Ah ouais ? rétorqua Axel en étendant sur longues jambes sur le lit de Léon, aux abonnés absents comme d'habitude. Remarque, t'es peut-être pas si diabolique que ça. Après tout, le petit Vanichat peut voir les licornes ! Qui aurait crû qu'il puisse être aussi _pur_ ?

-Oulah, si j'étais toi, j'arrêterais les frais ici, prévint Riku d'un ton posé.

-Serait-ce une menace ?

-Un conseil. C'est pour toi, hein, tu sais pourtant qu'il vaut mieux pas trop l'agacer. Un jour on va te retrouver mort dans un caniveau, à force.

-Y a pas de caniveau dans le château. Et ça va, t'inquiètes, il sait que c'est pas méchant ! Hein Vani ? »

... Vraiment ? Empli de colère froide, Vanits leva le sourcil le plus inquisiteur possible.

« Il est pas de ton avis, traduisit Xion.

\- Oh mais allez quoi ! Y a aucun mal à être puceau, bichon, mais avoue que c'est surprenant ! Encore, on m'aurait dit Sora, ou Ven, ou Xion, là ok, mais...

\- Eh ! s'indigna l'une des concernés.

-Ben désolé, mais j'arrive pas à t'imaginer faire des saloperies.

-T'as rien à imaginer, gros dégueulasse ! »

Tiens, ils devraient peut-être coucher ensemble, ces deux-là, ils seraient peut-être moins pénibles à supporter. Ça les détendrait et ça leur fournirait une activité bien plus saine que d'emmerder leur pote. Il regretta la pensée dès qu'elle s'imposa à lui. Cerveau beaucoup trop imaginatif. Imagination beaucoup trop imagée.

* * *

 _Ils commencent à me gonfler_ , maugréa Vanitas sur le carnet spécial Riku.

« Ils commencent seulement ? J'ai pas envie de voir comment tu vas te venger le jour où t'en auras vraiment marre » plaisanta Riku, à moitié endormi à ses côtés, contraint et forcé d'ouvrir les yeux de temps à autres pour vérifier si son petit ami lui parlait, sous peine de se prendre des coups de coude dans les côtes.

 _C'est pas drôle. Ils vont me bassiner tout l'hiver avec ça ?_

« Je pensais à un truc... fit son petit ami en se redressant sur un coude pour le regarder. Ça vaut ce que ça vaut, mais, tu sais, ça coûte ultra cher, les crins de licorne. Admettons que tu la retrouves. Tu peux en prendre plus d'un, et revendre le surplus. »

Vanitas se tortilla pour trouver une position à peu près pratique afin d'écrire sa réponse. Le jour où il récupérerait sa voix, franchement, il ne s'arrêterait plus jamais de parler. _Ja_ - _mais_. Pour un oui ou pour un non. Les insultes allaient fuser dans tous les sens, et lorsqu'il n'aurait rien à dire, il dirait juste "bite", continuellement, comme ça, juste pour le plaisir de faire fonctionner ses cordes vocales.

 _Tu dis ça pour que je les aide. Traître._

«Je suis neutre ! J'y pensais juste comme ça. Ce serait une vengeance sympa pour toi, de devenir riche, non ? J'essaie de réfléchir de ton point de vue, et je comprends pas que tu y aies pas encore pensé. »

Hum... Vanitas fixa le plafond en considérant la question. Franchement, dans l'absolu, oui... Sauf que la possibilité d'une importante somme d'argent lui paraissait lointaine, et qu'il ne se sentait pas réellement motivé. La flemme, quoi. Sa seule envie, là, c'était de faire une sieste. Puis ça lui convenait bien, d'emmerder les autres, surtout vu l'ampleur que l'histoire prenait. Il ne comptait certainement pas leur faire plaisir maintenant ! Question de fierté.

 _Ouais. Nan._

« Ah bon. Ok » soupira Riku en haussant les épaules.

 _J'aimerais juste qu'ils arrêtent de me tanner à toutes les heures de la journée._

Il retrouvait tellement de messages dans sa trousse aux heures de classe qu'il ne pouvait même plus y fourrer ses stylos. Il en avait un mal de crâne constant. Une fois, il s'était réveillé en pleine nuit, et Axel était en train de chuchoter « _vaaaa chercheeeer la licoooorne_ » en espérant que, inconsciemment, le message fasse son petit bout de chemin dans son sommeil.

« Ben, disons, y a bien un moyen. »

 _Ouais, en les aidant, merci Sherlock._

Un petit silence. Puis Riku se râcla la gorge, l'air mal à l'aise. Il rougissait ou bien c'était l'éclairage ?

« Non mais, Van'. C'est, euh, c'est pas une suggestion, je dis juste, en toute logique, si tu ne peux plus voir la licorne, ils te laisseront tranquilles. »

Sans blague. Comme s'il n'était pas suffisamment grand pour y penser tout seul ! Souvent. À n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. En classe. À la cantine. En ce moment même. Tout le temps depuis la première fois qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur Riku. Ben oui au bout d'un moment, les hormones, ça travaille.

 _J'peux pas._

Et ça le frustrait au-delà du concevable. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il remédie à cette histoire s'il ne voulait pas entrer en combustion spontanée dans un avenir proche.

« Et tu n'es toujours pas décidé à me dire ce qui cloche ? »

Vanitas fronça les sourcils, le noeud d'angoisse revenant en force dans son estomac.

C'est pas qu'il voulait pas. Parce que Riku dirait sûrement un truc du style « _oh bah c'est pas grave, ça !_ », puisque que Riku était gentil. Et il le penserait en plus, ce con-là. Et ça foutait un peu Vanitas en rogne.

 _J'sais pas._

« Si ça peut te rassurer, je pense pas que la vérité soit aussi horrible que tout ce que je peux imaginer. »

 _Genre ?_

« Bah moi à force de cogiter, disons, mon cerveau est parti sur des tentacules pour le moment. »

Ce à quoi Vanitas pouffa de rire. Alors ça, s'il s'y attendait...

 _Je pensais pas que c'était ton délire._

« Mais ça l'est pas ! protesta Riku. D'ailleurs, je te préviens, si c'est ça, ce sera un peu difficile quand même... »

Roh, c'était un peu tentant, de le faire marcher. Et même temps pas dans son intérêt, s'il voulait espérer connaître les choses de la vie un jour. Même s'il pourrait toujours dire plus tard qu'il avait menti. Rah...

Non, il savait se montrer raisonnable, tout de même. Un tout petit peu. Ça arrivait. Pas trop souvent non plus. À vrai dire, il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois...

 _Pas ça. T'as lu trop de hentaï._

« Même pas v- Hum. »

Tiens donc ? Vanitas leva un sourcil inquisiteur. Riku poussa un soupir exaspéré et s'agita, détournant le regard. Il gigotait beaucoup quand il était embarrassé. Cheh. Chacun son tour.

« J'ai eu une période. Mais ça remonte à loin, maintenant. »

S'il l'avait pu, Vanitas aurait poussé un sifflement moqueur. Eh bien, décidément, il ne se lassait pas d'apprendre les sombres secrets de son petit ami... qui ne se révèlaient sombres que parce qu'il n'assumait pas, au bout du compte. Par exemple, ça n'aurait pas gêné Axel de crier ce genre de trucs sur tous les toits, donc ça n'aurait eu franchement aucun intérêt.

Ouais. Assumer, hein ?

« J'ai dis un secret, à ton tour, commanda Riku en le poussant du nez. Allez. Enfin, sauf si vraiment tu veux pas... »

Bon. Ç'aurait été beaucoup plus simple, si Vanitas parlait, parce que ce serait juste sorti dans un élan de frustration, genre un « _ouais nan mais euh, j'suis muet, ça m'fait chier, j'trouve ça pas pratique pour le coït, j'complexe, c'est con mais ok, voilà, ta gueule !_ ». Sauf que, s'il pouvait parler, il n'aurait pas à le dire, ça, d'un côté...

Et puis il savait à quel point ça paraissait bête, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas aimer ça. Il aurait préféré pouvoir s'exprimer, quoi ! Faire du bruit, ou bien même juste communiquer pendant l'acte, quoi, histoire de. Au cas où. Il savait pas, putain, et les mots ridicules ne voulaient pas jaillir du bout de son crayon – sans jeu de mot déplacé.

Pfff... Allez. Il fallait que ça sorte – toujours sans mauvais jeu de mot.

 _J'ai pas de voix._

Il ne se tourna pas vers Riku pour évaluer sa réaction, mais il devina sa perplexité rien qu'à son immobilisme. Ou bien il se faisait des idées.

« Eh ben ? J'ai remarqué, ça, c'est pas un secret. »

Quel con. En guise de représailles, Vanitas lui enfonça la pointe du crayon – sans allusion phallique – quelque part à l'aveugle dans le torse.

« Aïe ! Mais j'ai rien dit de méchant ! »

Ce à quoi Vanitas gribouilla frénétiquement :

 _Mais tu comprends pas !_

« Explique, alors ! »

 _C'est chiant d'expliquer !_

Pendant un moment, Riku parut prêt à rétorquer sur le même ton. À la place, il respira profondément une seule fois, ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Ok. Ok, je comprends, déclara-t-il doucement. Seulement, on risque pas de s'en sortir, si ça continue comme ça. Je te forces à rien, mais bon, t'as déjà avoué le plus difficile, et puis j'ai envie de comprendre... »

Mouais. Il savait y faire, cet enfoiré-là. Et Vanitas trouvait ça marrant, parce que personne avant lui n'avait vraiment réussi. Pas même Xion, qui pourtant savait décrypter ses expressions faciales aussi bien que si elle lisait dans les pensées. Et même pas sa propre mère, non plus. Surtout pas sa propre mère.

Alors il essaya d'expliquer.

Il se dépêtra des bras de Riku pour pouvoir lui cacher ce qu'il écrivait. Il montrerait après, pendant qu'il creuserait un trou pour s'enterrer.

 _Ben, j'sais pas en fait, c'est juste, j'ai toujours imaginé ça avec du son. C'est bien le son. Surtout des sons style tendancieux. Ça m'emmerde, du coup. Ça me gêne. Voilà._

Et puis il lui jeta presque le cahier à la figure. Bordel, il détestait se sentir comme ça, à mourir d'envie de se faire le plus petit possible ! En plus, son orgueil l'empêchait de fuir sous les couvertures, et ça créait une dissonance fort peu agréable, pour ajouter au reste...

«J'ai le droit de faire une blague ? »

Vanitas lui reprit le carnet des mains, suspicieux.

 _Dis toujours._

« Mieux vaut ça qu'autre chose. »

 _Comme quoi ?_

« Ben, j'allais dire, mieux vaut ça que d'avoir une petite bite, mais déjà c'est très beauf, et en plus c'est pas forcément répréhensible non plus, ça. Le problème, c'est que j'ai du mal à trouver d'autres allégories. »

Oh bordel. Il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup.

« Euh, si tu ris, c'est que tu es pas fâché ? » tenta un Riku hésitant.

 _Mais en vrai, t'en penses quoi ?_

« Hum... J'comprends un peu mieux, disons. Pour moi, j'trouve que c'est un détail, mais si c'est important pour toi... »

Il haussa les épaules, l'air un peu désemparé, mais sincère. Tout ça pour ça. Bon.

La discussion étant close, Vanitas posa le cahier sur la table de chevet et perdit le crayon quelque part dans les couvertures pour se rouler en boule contre Riku, comme prévu initialement. Dodo, maintenant. L'obscurité rendait peut-être Xion hyperactive, mais lui, le froid le rendait somnolent. Il avait même séché son cours d'option Métamorphoses rien que pour dormir – le cours de magie de combat de Riku ayant été annulé, suite à un prof ayant attrapé une gastro-entérite apparemment violente.

Il y eut un silence qui parut fait pour durer un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que Riku ne marmonne dans ses cheveux :

« Du coup, si j'ai compris, on ne fait rien jusqu'à ce que tu aies retrouvé ta voix ? »

Faute de mieux, le concerné hocha la tête contre son torse.

« C'était juste pour être sûr. Mais c'est pas grave, hein ! Je m'en fiche. Enfin, c'est pas le mot adéquat, mais... C'est ok, j'veux dire. »

Grands dieux. Il faisait tellement d'efforts pour se justifier que ça faisait pire que mieux, au bout du compte. Si Vanitas avait pu, il lui aurait simplement balancé un « _ferme ta mouille et dors_ ». À la place, il se contenta d'un soupir méprisant, et la discussion fut close.

* * *

 _Bichon_ , était-il simplement écrit sur le bout de papier que Xion lui fit passer en cours de magie noire – le dernier de la journée, de dix-sept à dix-huit heures, alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit-noire au dehors.

Le vent soufflait comme un dingue au-dehors, et la pluie cognait tellement fort aux fenêtres que le professeur devait élever la voix pour se faire entendre. La fameuse tempête prédite par l'application météo de Sora, sans doute, ou en tout cas le début de celle-ci.

Cours théorique, ces derniers temps. Ils étudiaient la nécromancie, ce semestre, quand bien même sa pratique fut interdite depuis plusieurs siècles. Les textes scolaires se justifiaient pas des « _au cas où_ » et des « _pour ne pas perdre le savoir_ », ainsi que des « _grande valeur historique_ ». Mais concrètement, rien ne les empêchaient de mettre la théorie en pratique et, illégal ou non, ça n'avait jamais empêché la mère de Vanitas de recourir à ce genre de méthodes pour sous-payer des agents d'entretien – des esclaves mort-vivants – pour entretenir le manoir familial. Bon.

 _Tu veux quoi ?_

Si c'était encore cette histoire de licorne...

 _Tu m'manques._

Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait, celle-là ? Est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'une de leurs stratégies ? L'attendrissement par le pouvoir de l'amitié ? Idiot de leur part.

 _On est tout le temps fourrés ensemble._

À droite et à gauche du duo, Axel et Riku les observaient griffonner furieusement sur leur morceau de papier, perplexes. De temps à autre, Xion relevait la tête pour s'assurer que Monsieur Xehanort ne tourne pas la tête vers leur échange.

 _C'est pas pareil !_ protesta-t-elle. _C'est plus comme avant, quand y avait que toi, moi et Axel. On s'amusait bien non ?_

 _Non._

 _Oh allez ! Je dis pas que c'est pas bien, là, maintenant. J'aime bien les autres. C'est juste plus pareil._

 _Et alors ?_

Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Surtout qu'elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. C'était Xion qui l'avait quasiment poussé dans les bras de Riku, et Riku qui avait naturellement amené sa clique de parasites avec lui.

 _J'sais pas. J'avais juste envie de le dire._

Rien que pour l'embêter, donc. Bah bien. Après, oui, il trouvait également que leur configuration de l'an dernier était assez... confortable, disons. Une routine agréable. Même s'il ne reviendrait en arrière pour rien au monde, il pouvait comprendre que son amie ressente un brin de nostalgie.

 _Et donc, toi, quand est-ce que tu te tapes Kairi ?_

Après avoir lu le mot, son amie lui renvoya une expression profondément choquée. Bah tiens. Lui aussi, il pouvait se montrer observateur, hein ! Remarque, sans être un fin détective, elles passaient leur temps à se tripoter sous couvert d'amitié féminine et sous prétexte de se réchauffer, donc, _mouais_. Là, elle s'apprêtait à nier, et Vanitas s'apprêtait à ne pas croire un traître mot qui allait sortir de sa bouche.

« Je ne- »

Tout à coup, l'obscurité tomba comme un rideau. Le silence aussi, après un « _clac_ » relativement inquiétant, et Vanitas se retrouva à fixer la silhouette sombre de Xion, qui se découpait à peine sur le reste.

Dehors, le vent redoubla d'intensité, comme pour clamer sa victoire sur le réseau électrique du château. Le soupir grave de Xehanort se fit entendre.

« Coupure de courant. Bien entendu, cela, votre professeur de divination s'est bien gardé de le prédire... »

Il y eut quelques rires, puis les bavardages commencèrent, ainsi que quelques grincements de chaises, bien vite interrompus par un toussotement de la voix chevrotante du vieux professeur, le seul qui n'avait pas besoin de hausser la voix pour se faire respecter. Il faisait peur à tout le monde. Sauf à Vanitas, mais bon, Vanitas, _voilà_.

« Restez à votre place, ordonna-t-il sèchement. Le cours n'est pas terminé, et vous n'avez pas besoin de vos yeux pour écouter. »

Vanitas s'autorisa à lever les yeux au ciel. Bah voyons ! Comme s'il allait laisser passer cette occasion d'une vraie bonne vengeance sur l'ensemble de ses très chers camarades ! Bon, pas Riku, parce que Riku n'avait rien fait, concrètement. Et pas Kairi parce que c'était déjà fait, avec le coup des photos. Quoique.

En tout cas, ça lui laissait l'occasion parfaite. D'abord, Axel et Xion. En prenant bien soin de gesticuler le moins possible, Vanitas sortit sa baguette et lança le sortilège. Dans le noir, rien ne parut se produire. Un rictus s'invita sur les lèvres du fauteur de trouble. Oh, ils allaient le supplier à genoux, après ça... Au tour des débilo-niais, à présent !

Discrètement, Vanitas saisit la main de Riku et se leva – heureusement le bruit de la tempête au-dehors couvrait les petits bruits de chaises ou de pas.

Son petit ami le suivit sans discuter. Oh, il devait se demander ce qui lui prenait, sans doute, mais il était réactif, Riku. Et discret. Il poserait certainement la question une fois sorti de la salle. Xehanort entendit certainement la porte claquer, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

D'abord, direction les chambres. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent plusieurs élèves et professeurs hors de leur salle de classe. Certains allumaient des sortilèges pour y voir un minimum clair. Vanitas, lui, préférait la discrétion. Malgré tout, les petites lumières s'avéraient bien pratiques, pour avancer dans cette marée de chapeaux pointus.

Au fur et à mesure de leur progression néanmoins, le silence et l'obscurité reprirent leurs droits.

« Van', on arrive vers le dortoir des Lumières, tu sais ? »

Wouah, ce qu'il pouvait se montrer perspicace...

« Vu ton manque de réaction, je vais supposer que c'est normal. Tu avais vraiment de besoin de moi, ou c'est juste pour te tenir compagnie ? »

Mais le concerné ne s'attarda pas pour lui répondre. Il ne souhaitait pas que le courant revienne avant qu'il ait pu mettre le point final à son plan diabolique.

Ils ne croisèrent personne. Étrange. Les élèves ayant déjà fini les cours devaient sans doute être sortis de leurs dortoirs afin de se rassembler en foule dans le hall, histoire de vivre ce moment sortant de l'ordinaire en communauté. Beurk.

De sa main libre, Vanitas toucha le mur du côté des portes et compta. Il ne voudrait pas se gourrer de chambre, dans cette obscurité. Muet et aveugle ? Dis donc, ça commençait à devenir comique.

Il compta les portes jusqu'à arriver à celle de Sora et de Ventus. De Roxas, aussi, mais ce ne serait qu'un dommage collatéral. Jamais pu le piffer celui-ci, de toute façon. Globalement, il ne traînait pas trop avec eux, mais il s'entendait bien avec Axel, bizarrement. La pensée l'effleura et puis le quitta.

Il franchit la porte.

« Par contre, si tu voles un truc et qu'on me demande si c'est toi, je vais le dire. Quand même. Je suis neutre, donc si je mens, ce serait prendre parti pour toi. On s'était mis d'accord pour que je prenne pas parti. »

Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel.

 _Ferme la porte_ , traça-t-il en lettres lumineuses, avant de s'apercevoir que ç'aurait pris beaucoup moins de temps de juste ferme ladite porte lui-même.

Une lueur diffuse venait d'un coin de la pièce, enfouie sous un tas de feuilles volantes, une balle de tennis, une cape et un pot de cornes de chimères en poudre. Ah, parfait, un bocal de vers luisants ! Venant de dingues de potions comme ces deux-là, ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié, et ça s'avérait bien pratique pour lui, au bout du compte.

Il prit le bocal et le posa juste à côté du lit de Sora, pour profiter du peu de lumière qu'il diffusait. Riku s'adossa au mur et croisa les bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

 _Vengeance._

Riku poussa un soupir excédé.

«Vanitas. Franchement, tu fais ce que tu veux. Enfin, tant que tu évites de tuer mes potes, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais je participe pas à ça.

 _Mais non. Boucle-la._

Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de l'emmener, finalement. M'enfin. Vanitas tâtonna dans ses poches pour y trouver un feutre noir. Le plus dur serait d'allonger suffisamment le bras pour tracer le sceau en dessous du matelas.

Sora allait bientôt voir que les Monstres des Dessous de Lit existaient bel et bien, et qu'ils n'étaient pas commodes. Pas hautement dangereux, cela dit. Riku risquait de lui en vouloir, s'il tuait son meilleur pote, quand même, et peut-être même de le quitter. Quoique, s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas exprès, ça passait, non ? Bref. Non, de toute façon. Les Monstres des Dessous de Lit fichaient juste la trouille, mais ils ne tuaient pas. Vanitas en savait quelque chose; sa mère en avait appelé un dans sa chambre à partir de ses trois ans, jusque ses treizes ans. Au bout d'un moment, il avait fini par bien s'entendre avec lui, et même à le nourrir d'oiseaux morts trouvés par-ci par là.

« Je peux juste savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Vanitas, excédé, leva la tête pour lui répondre, et se cogna durement contre le sommier. Puis il fusilla son petit ami du regard, ce qui ne devait sans doute pas se voir dans l'obscurité, mais bon, pour la forme... Pfff, il essayait de le protéger, et il ne gagnait qu'une bosse à l'arrière du crâne !

 _Si je te le disais, tu serais complice, patate._

« Ah, oui. Je ne pose plus de questions, dans ce cas. »

Quel brave garçon. Il comprenait vite, dis donc, mais il lui fallait longtemps...

Voilà. Le tracé fut tellement maladroit que, présenté à un examen, il obtiendrait à peine la moyenne, mais enfin, le sceau restait fonctionnel, du moins l'estimait-il. A priori. Il croisait les doigts.

Et il frissonna.

« Il fait froid, non ? » commenta Riku, devançant sa pensée.

Foutue tempête à la con ! Il en tremblait un peu, même. Bon, ok, beaucoup. Mais il lui restait quelque chose à faire pour que l'invocation soit complète.

« C'est bon, t'as fini ? »

Sans répondre, le sorcier s'avança vers son petit ami. Heureusement, dans l'obscurité à peine troublée par les vers luisants, son sourire diabolique ne se voyait pas. Sa baguette toujours sortie, il saisit doucement les mains de son petit ami, comme pour un câlin. Riku sursauta au sortilège de découpe, mais ne cria pas. Enfin, si, mais il cria après.

« Hé ! Je peux savoir pourquoi t'as fais ça ? »

Il lui fallait du sang pour appâter le Monstre. Mais pas le sien, sinon il risquait d'attirer la même créature qui avait squatté son propre dessous de lit dans son enfance. Tranquillement, et ignorant les questions de Riku, qui finirait bien par saisir dans les grandes lignes le pourquoi du comment, il retourne vers le lit pour apposer le sang qui gouttait de sa baguette juste au centre du sceau.

Quand il se retourna, l'autre se tenait la paume de la main, crispé, sans même avoir songé à refermer la plaie.

« Je t'ai dit que je voulais pas être complice. »

 _T'es pas complice vu que je t'ai piégé._

Puis il lui saisit la main de nouveau, mais pour lancer un sort de guérison, cette fois-ci. La version basique, qui refermait les plaies superficielles, puisque les sorciers d'affiliation Ténèbres ne pouvaient pas apprendre de magie blanche très poussée. Ça suffirait, de toute façon.

Puis Vanitas prit le temps de réfléchir. Est-ce qu'il devait improviser une vengeance pour Ventus aussi, ou bien rien que le fait de supporter les cris nocturnes de Sora suffirait-il ? Oh... Il ne se sentait pas inspiré. Une autre fois ? Ils restaient encore trois et ans et demi dans cette école, a priori, il trouverait d'autres occasions... Puis ça va, il aimait bien Ventus. Un peu.

Du coup, il entraîna Riku au-dehors, après avoir effacé les quelques traces de leur passage.

« Hum, c'est pas que je n'apprécie pas d'être baladé dans tout le château sans explications, mais... »

Quel menteur. Évidemment qu'il aimait ça, sinon il ne le suivrait pas. Vanitas s'arrêta juste une seconde pour se retourner et l'embrasser, qu'il puisse bien sentir le sourire moqueur collé sur ses lèvres.

« Enflure. »

Ils arrivèrent dans le grand hall, ou pas mal d'élèves et de professeurs bavardaient. Enfin, les professeurs rouspétaient, surtout. Les élèves, ça dépendait des groupes. Le leur, de groupe, plutôt bruyant, semblait trouver la situation divertissante.

Xion ne tenait pas en place, encore inconsciente de la malédiction jetée sur sa personne. Là, elle se trouvait perchée sur le dos d'Axel et jouait avec les cheveux de Kairi. Le renard avait une flamme au creux de sa paume – le genre magique, qui éclaire mais ne brûle pas, donc ne produit pas de chaleur. Sora avait trouvé on ne sait où une lanterne-courge qui luisait tranquillement dans l'obscurité. Bien, ça faisait déjà ça de luminosité.

«Bah, vous étiez passés où ? s'enquit Ven.

-Pitié, gémit Axel, dites moi que vous êtes allés chercher la licorne ! Avec des frites ?

-Avec des... répéta un Riku confus. Euh, pardon, quoi ?

-Il arrête pas de dire ça ! s'exclama Sora. C'est bien le moment de faire une blague pareille, j'ai super froid !

-Je fais pas exprès ! Avec des frites ?

-Mais évidemment que si, tu le fais exprès !

-Mais non ! Avec des frites ? C'est comme un putain de hoquet, sauf que ben... Avec des frites ?

-À qui tu veux faire gober ça ?

-Ça ressemble un peu à une malédiction, fit observer distraitement Kairi.

-Ah, merci, Kairi, toi au moins t'es gentille ! Avec des frites ?

-Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Vanitas s'est barré de la salle de cours » déduisit Xion _._

Celui-ci afficha son meilleur air innocent. Ce n'était pas bien difficile, dans le noir.

 _J'ai rien fais._

« Oh, ça va, Vanichat, j'me doute que c'est toi... soupira son ami. Avec des frites ? »

 _T'as pas de preuves._

« J'en ai pas besoin ! Avec des frites ? Tu me guéris, maintenant ? Avec des frites ? »

 _C'est pas moi._

«Bah tiens, non, ça m'a pris comme une envie de pisser ! Avec des frites ?

-Plus important, t'as été chercher la licorne ou pas ? »

Le pensaient-ils réellement suffisamment suicidaire pour braver cette tempête ? Le moindre coup de tonnerre faisait trembler les murs ! Même s'il en ressortait vivant, il aurait choppé au moins une pneumonie !

 _Non._

« Vous étiez où tout ce temps, alors ? »

Ah, il n'avait pas pensé à un alibi. Le manque d'entraînement, ça. Il fallait qu'il se mette à conspirer plus souvent, histoire de ne pas réitérer ce genre d'erreurs de débutant. Voyons voir. Il ne pouvait pas dire "parti pisser", parce que Riku se trouvait avec lui, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour ça.

 _C'est marrant de sécher les cours._

« T'aurais pu nous emmener ! » protesta Xion.

 _Niveau discrétion, non merci..._

« Sale rapiat.

-Bon, ça se présente comment ? questionna Riku pour couper court aux insultes. Personne ne nous a dit de retourner à nos dortoirs ?

-Non, fit Ventus. Les profs se sont battus une petite demi-heure pour savoir qui devait aller vérifier le générateur. C'est Vexen qui s'y colle. Il a perdu à pierre, papier, ciseaux.

-Enfin, il paraît que c'est Xehanort qui a perdu, précisa Xion. Mais il a affiché un regard tellement menaçant que Vexen a cédé. Mieux vaut pas l'avoir à dos.

-Puis les dortoirs, non merci... soupira Axel. Avec des frites ? Putain de bordel de merde ! Avec des frites ?

-Beh pourquoi ?

-Ça caille ! Avec des frites ? Déjà ici, avec tout ce monde... Avec des frites ? Alors là-bas, vu le temps qu'il fait dehors et l'isolation des fenêtres... Avec des frites ? »

Ils tremblaient tous plus ou moins visiblement. Des claquements de dents se faisaient même entendre à travers le boucan de la tempête.

« Je crois que je vais perdre mes doigts de pied... gémit Sora.

-Et moi mes couilles. Avec des frites ? »

Ce qui fit pouffer de rire une bonne partie d'entre eux.

Pendant ce temps, Vanitas cherchait une solution pour ne pas crever d'hypothermie. Si on les renvoyait dans les dortoirs... Le faible chauffage ne parviendrait pas à endiguer le froid. Il se demanda vaguement si ça valait le coup de mourir par orgueil, tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu utiliser sa virginité honnie pour trouver une foutue licorne, sans doute morte de froid elle aussi. Puis il décida que oui, ça valait le coup.

Et de toute façon, il venait de trouver une solution, et loin d'être stupide en plus. Mais voilà le truc : hors de question d'en faire profiter les loustics, là. Ce serait sa dernière vengeance. Après, ils pourraient repartir sur des bases saines, avec ceux d'entre eux qui auraient survécu à l'hiver. Voilà. Parfait. Et non, il n'exagérait pas. Ou si peu.

Ils entendirent alors une voix résonner d'un sort d'amplification dans tout l'atrium. Il s'agissait du directeur, Ansem le Sage, qui prit la parole pour faire un petit topo sur la situation, couvrant le bruit de la pluie - la grêle ? - et du vent qui s'abbattait de toutes parts, comme pour venir à bout de la résistance du château. Une chance qu'il soit encore debout, ce truc, d'ailleurs.

Ah, bien, la distraction qu'il attendait ! Tout le monde se tourna vers le directeur et, parmi la foule, personne ne ferait attention à deux élèves s'éclipsant dans l'obscurité.

Alors, Vanitas tira sur la manche de Riku pour l'exhorter à le suivre, et son petit ami se laissa faire sans broncher. En vérité, il ne bronchait souvent que pour la forme, lorsqu'il le faisait. Pour se targuer d'encore posséder un libre arbitre, peut-être.

« C'est pas par là, les chambres » fit observer Riku une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent hors de portée de voix.

Vanitas l'ignora et continua de marcher. Merci Sherlock, quoi, putain... Au passage, puisqu'ils s'éloignaient grandement des dernières lueurs diverses créées par les élèves à grand renforts d'ingéniosités, il invoqua un sortilège de flammes vertes au creux de sa paume afin d'éclairer leur passage.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt aux grandes portes de bois de la cuisine, le seul endroit chauffé correctement de cette foutue école. Et sûrement désert, à cause de la coupure de courant, quand bien même il serait l'heure de préparer le repas.

La porte était protégée par un sortilège. Évidemment, ils n'allaient pas mettre un simple verrou, dans une école pleine d'apprentis sorciers et leur panoplie de sorts pour déverrouiller les serrures... Mh... Voyons, il devrait pouvoir en venir à bout. La question était surtout, au bout de combien de temps ? Parce que là, avec ses doigts tout engourdis et tremblants...

Il mit beaucoup trop de temps à son goût pour trouver la nature du sceau – un sort d'alarme tout bête, sensé attirer l'attention sur quiconque tenterait de forcer la porte pour piquer des trucs en cuisine. Sauf qu'ils ne venaient pas pour piquer des trucs en cuisine, mais pour profiter du chauffage et de l'isolation parfaite de la pièce pour ne pas crever de froid. Bon, et peut-être piquer quelques trucs à bouffer, ce serait bête de passer à côté d'une occasion pareille...

Avec un peu de patience, il parvint à trouver le contresort adéquat. Riku patientait en silence, en piquet à côté de lui. Il s'était mit d'instinct à faire le guet, au cas où. Brave garçon. Vanitas faillit ressentir un peu de pitié en le voyant grelotter comme ça, mais la pitié ne faisait pas réellement partie de la palette d'émotion qu'il parvenait à ressentir. À la limite, un petit fantôme de pitié, parce que quand même, il aimait beaucoup Riku.

La porte s'ouvrit, et rien ne se produisit. Ni alarme, ni fantôme-gardien, ni créature, pas même un de ces trucs invisible qui venait parfois voler les desserts des gens aux heures de repas.

Bien. Jusque là, tout allait bien. Vanitas fit signe à Riku d'entrer à sa suite. Au dehors, la pluie tambourinait contre les vitres. Un énorme coup de tonnerre retentit en même temps que l'éclair qui l'accompagnait, tout près, jetant un centième de secondes de lumière dans le couloir, vrombissant comme à la venue du jugement dernier. Puis la porte se referma derrière eux et tout fut calme. Même plus de petits bruits d'averse.

Juste le silence, l'obscurité, la flamme verte au creux de sa paume qui permettait d'y voir à quelques mètres, et eux deux.

Vanitas posa la flamme sur une table, parce que son bras n'allait pas tarder à chopper une crampe autrement. Elle conserva sa forme un peu arrondi, flottant à deux centimètres au dessus du plastique, restant bien sagement en place.

Effectivement, il faisait plus chaud, mais il faudrait quand même un moment pour que la sensation de froid s'en aille pour complètement. Histoire d'accélérer le processus, il glissa ses mains glacées autour de la taille de Riku, qui lui rendit son étreinte avec un soufflement de nez amusé.

« Alors, je crois que je vois l'idée, mais ça va pas être possible. »

Puisque Vanitas avait la grosse flemme de se détacher de lui pour l'interroger, il attendit juste que son petit ami s'explique, avec une certaine pointe d'agacement.

« C'est sûr, il fait plus chaud ici que dans les dortoirs, ça permettrait de passer la nuit sans trop grelotter, mais... Les cuisiniers ouvrent tôt ici, pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, et on va avoir des ennuis s'ils nous trouvent. On a même pas de couvertures pour dormir. Sans compter le dîner. Si ça se trouve, il est pas annulé, juste reporté au moment où ils trouveront une solution pour le courant. Faut bien qu'on mange. Puis on va drôlement s'ennuyer. »

La réalisation de sa propre connerie le frappa avec un « _ah_ » intérieur. Puis vint la vexation, mécanisme de défense somme toute efficace pour se dédouaner de la responsabilité de l'échec cuisant de son idée de génie. Il se détacha sèchement des bras de Riku.

 _Tu fais chier._

« Mais c'est pas ma faute ! Il fallait bien que je te le dises, non ? »

 _Non._

Blâmer le messager, ça faisait un bien fou. Pfiou, ego protégé ! Puis il se mit à réfléchir. À cette heure, le directeur avait dû renvoyer tous les étudiants dans leurs dortoirs. Pour aller prendre une couverture ou quoique ce soit, il faudrait forcément croiser les parasites – au minimum Axel et Xion. Trop risqué. Puis il restait les autres problèmes que Riku venait de cité. Hm...

Son petit ami poussa un lourd soupir agacé.

« Si tu l'dis. Mais sinon, c'était bien vu. Tu peux pas penser à tout, c'est pas grave. »

Pendant un instant, son instinct le poussa à croire que Riku se moquait de lui, mais son visage paraissait sincère. Ce qui s'avérait encore plus vexant, en fait. En désespoir de cause, il s'assit au bord d'une table et croisa les bras.

« Tu boudes pas, hein ? »

Oh que si, il allait bouder !

« Vanitas, sérieusement... »

Un énième soupir agacé. Est-ce que, parfois, Riku se demandait ce qu'il fichait avec un type pareil ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Vanitas regrettait un peu d'avoir passé ses nerfs sur lui, mais enfin... Pfff... Trop tard pour cesser de faire la gueule maintenant. Son amour propre n'y survivrait pas. Et tant pis pour les conséquences.

Au lieu de l'engueuler, comme il se serait trouvé en droit de le faire, l'autre s'approcha et posa les mains sur sa taille. Vanitas tourna le nez, refusant de céder au contact physique.

« Allez, c'est rien. Et puis, ça part d'une bonne intention. Surtout que tu aurais pu me laisser mourir de froid avec les autres. »

Bah non. Riku n'était pas un parasite, lui. Ce n'était pas la même chose, il ne pouvait pas _juste_ le laisser là-bas. Puis, il se serait ennuyé, tout seul.

Mais bon, ça, il ne pouvait pas trop le dire. Ni l'écrire, pour ce que ça changeait. Pfff. Pfffffffffffffffff...

À présent, Riku commençait à l'embrasser sur le visage pour le faire céder. Fourbe ! Mais ça ne se passerait pas comme ça ! Il allait rester de marbre, même s'il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi il boudait, et même si les lèvres qui se promenaient sur sa tempe et sa joue et au coin de sa paupière manquaient de le faire frissonner. Non. Hors de question. Même si des images légèrement tendancieuses commençaient à s'imposer dans son esprit à cause de la chaleur de Riku et de son odeur et de ses baisers innocents. Flûte. Manquait plus que ça, tiens !

« Puis honnêtement, c'était un peu drôle, comme escapade. Bon, court, ok, mais drôle. On s'ennuie jamais avec toi. »

La flatterie, sérieusement ? C'était nouveau, ça.

« C'est un peu pour ça que je t'aime. »

Bordeldemerde. Quoi ? Ah ouais, comme ça, vraiment ? Il lui disait ça pour la première fois entre le fromage et le dessert, l'air de rien ? Putain.

Et puis, Vanitas ne possédait pas un sang-froid à toute épreuve, non plus, au bout d'un moment, alors il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour tourner la tête et pour embrasser Riku avec urgence et fureur et beaucoup, beaucoup de frustration contenue depuis trop longtemps, et le capturer entre ses jambes et l'attirer plus près. Il sentit sa surprise durant une demi-seconde, puis l'autre lui rendit le baiser, visiblement pas embêté de l'attention soudaine.

Mais ses mains s'obstinaient à reposer sagement sur sa taille. Il eut un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il s'aperçut que celles de Vanitas se baladaient sous son t-shirt, un peu plus haut que d'habitude, et qu'il essayait même sans ambiguité de le lui enlever.

« Euh, Van'... »

Pas le temps d'expliquer. Et comme Riku ne semblait pas tellement décidé à le laisser enlever son t-shirt, Vanitas retira le sien à la place entre deux échanges de salive. Si avec ça il ne comprenait pas...

« Sérieusement, ici? »

Il souffla d'agacement contre ses lèvres, avant de descendre pour lui mordre le cou. Vraiment pas le temps d'expliquer, pas alors que ça le démangeait depuis tellement longtemps ! Il aurait juste voulu lui dire : « _ferme-la et active-toi avant que je change d'avis_ » mais, eh, il allait devoir faire sans.

Et bien que Riku ait déjà le souffle court, son toucher restait hésitant, et il finit par réussir à sortir :

« Mais je croyais que tu voulais pas... Pas que ça me dérange ! Mais j'veux être sûr que tu sois sûr et- »

Il cessa définitivement de tergiverser lorsque Vanitas lui enfonça ses ongles au creux des reins pour le faire taire. À partir de là, ce ne fut plus que petites vengeances sur petites vengeances, jusqu'à ce que tous les vêtements se soient volatilisés dans l'obscurité.

* * *

« Bon, bah, on est pas morts» commenta Axel le lendemain, alors qu'ils se réunissaient tous dans la chambre habituelle, un samedi matin.

Il y avait même du soleil. Pas chaud, le soleil, mais au moins visible, et rien que ça, après tant de jours de mauvais temps, pfouah, ça soulageait ! Tout le monde sauf Xion, qui piquait du nez entre les bras de Kairi, ou qui faisait peut-être semblant rien que pour la toucher.

Elle avait découvert sa malédiction la nuit dernière, alors qu'elle tentait de retirer son chapeau pour se mettre en pyjama. Elle avait eu beau tirer, pas moyen d'enlever le couvre-chef. Comme quoi, quand il voulait, Vanitas était plutôt doué, en sorts de fixation... Son amie devait descendre en ville dans la journée pour trouver un conjureur de sorts, et elle pouvait se gratter pour qu'il paie la facture !

Quant à Axel, la malédiction verbale avait été levée durant l'absence de Vanitas. Les autres refusaient de lui dire par qui exactement, mais ce devait être Roxas, parce qu'ils l'auraient avoué s'il s'agissait d'un professeur, et qu'aucun membre de cette troupe de glandus n'aurait pu réussir à défaire le maléfice !

Bon, ça ne faisait rien, puisque Roxas subissait par répercussions l'invocation du Monstre des Dessous de Lit dans sa chambre. Pas encore de nouvelles de celui-là, d'ailleurs. Peut-être que Sora se trouvait encore dans le déni et croyait avoir rêvé, ou bien peut-être que la tempête de la veille avait été si bruyante qu'il n'avait pas entendu la créature tenter de le hanter. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne s'agissait que d'une question de temps. Vanitas ne se sentait pas inquiet.

« J'ai quand même froid, maugréa Ventus en se frictionnant les bras.

-Dis, Vani, c'est toujours non pour la licorne ? tenta un Sora qui affichait sa meilleure bouille de chaton. Maintenant que tu nous as bien fait tourner en bourrique, tu peux bien nous rendre service, non ? »

Et voilà. La dernière petite satisfaction.

Le concerné lui envoya son meilleur sourire hypocrite, celui que même Xion trouvait un peu inquiétant. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Riku détourner le regard, prêt à ignorer toute remarque ou question.

 _J'aimerais bien, mais je peux pas._

Il y eut un flottement d'incompréhension et des échanges de regards perplexes.

« Quoi, tu peux pas ? Dis juste non comme les autres fois, ça va plus vite... »

 _Je peux pas. Vous savez bien. Y a que les vierges qui peuvent voir les licornes._

Bien entendu, il s'éclipsa avant qu'ils ne puissent se remettre de leur surprise et l'assaillir de leur curiosité. Il laisserait à Riku le soin de les envoyer balader. C'était pas toujours aux mêmes de souffrir, hein, après tout !

Et si, éventuellement, son petit ami ressentait le besoin de le blâmer pour son lâche abandon, il pouvait toujours évacuer sa rancoeur en le rejoignant dans la crypte...

* * *

 **J'ai d'éventuelles idées pour d'autres d'autres spin-off à cette fic. Après tout, l'univers s'y prête un peu... Mais j'ai d'autres projets en cours, beaucoup trop. Peut-être que j'en ferais une tradition à chaque Halloween, remarque. On verra. Bref.**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter si ça vous a plu !**


End file.
